


Fairy Tales

by surveycorpsjean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, M/M, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is found discouraged and homeless, when he is offered a job as a maid by a stranger. He does the one thing he tells himself not to do; fall in love with the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's so opposite from canon but i mean, come on. Who really cares anymore

The first day Eren was kicked out by his parents, he had never been so determined in his life. He was going to get a job and become more successful than his parents ever were. He figured that Denver was a heavily populated city, and that there would be enough job opportunities.

After six failed job interviews, Eren wasn't feeling so great on the fourth day. Nevertheless he was still determined to prove to himself that he didn't need those assholes.

After the tenth day of homelessness, he was starting to become discouraged. Sleeping on park benches and underneath store overhangs was starting to get old.

The thirtieth day, Eren found himself on a street corner holding a sign. He honestly didn't know what street he was on, or when his last shower was. He hugged his knees to his chest and began to worry. Soon it would start to get cold, and he wasn't sure if his windbreaker would last.

The forty-fifth day was the beginning of autumn. The temperatures were starting to plummet and… Eren had found a homeless shelter. The wait to get in was  _insanely_ long. So, he took the food and left. There were too many old people that needed shelter more than he did.

He walked all the way to a park, hands in his pockets. He found a tree that looked comfortable enough, and slept there until an official kicked him out.

He made it to an empty street corner, where he cried for the first time in forty-six days.

 _I shouldn't have ever come out to my parents._ Eren angrily wiped at his eyes.  _I want to go home._ The sun was starting to come up, which meant he would need to find cardboard and a marker to make a new sign. (He had given his to a homeless mother).

Eren just didn't have the strength anymore. He slid down against the side of a store building and sat with his head in his hands.

 _I miss my sister._  Eren rubbed his eyes again, trying to tell himself to man-up. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just watching people drive and walk by.

At one point, he noticed a well-dressed man come by and stand relatively near to him. Eren watched him wearily out of the corner of his eye.

 _Oh, just a smoke break._  Eren took a sigh of relief. He had to constantly be aware of drunken assholes who wanted to fight. He looked away, but glanced back once more at the man. He looked to be a bit shorter than Eren, but was very lean. He had a dangerous expression on his face. He looked somewhat familiar, but Eren didn't take too much interest. He just leaned back and rested his head against the wall. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes later, the man got up and walked away.

As he rounded the corner, Eren looked to the ground to see that he had dropped something. Another glance told him that it was the man's wallet. Eren scurried forward, grabbed it, and hopped to his feet.  _Geez, just by holding it, I can tell this guy's loaded._

The urge to keep it was there, but Eren ignored it. He jogged around the corner, and spotted the man walking to his car.

"U-uh, excuse me sir!" Eren called. He was a bit disgusted by how his own voice sounded gross from misuse. The stranger turned around and watched Eren speed walk up to him. Eren shakily held out the wallet. "Um…you…you dropped this."

The man looked somewhat surprised, and hesitated a moment before grabbing it. His dark features lightened slightly as he replied, "Thank you."

"You're uh…you're welcome." Eren felt uncomfortable and dirty next to the stranger. The man then turned on his heel, and went on his way. Eren rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He wasn't expecting a reward…he just wished that he could have at least gotten his name.  _He was pretty good looking._  Eren shrugged and walked back over to his spot by the wall.

Not even ten minutes later, a pair of feet had stopped directly in front of him. Eren's head snapped upwards, to see a woman with an insanely goofy grin on her face. She was dressed in just simple jeans, but still looked nice.

"Well hello there!"

Eren's eyes went wide. He wasn't quite sure what to think. "Uh…hi?"

"Can I sit with you?" Her eyes smiled behind her glasses.

"U-uh.." Eren looked at the curb he was sitting on. "If you want to get dirty? I guess."

"Oh, I don't mind." The happy woman took a seat next to Eren and hugged her knees. She faced him and smiled. "What's your name?"

"Eren…" He answered cautiously.

She shifted, still grinning. "Well, Eren. I have a proposition for ya'."

"Okay…"  _Who the heck is this chick?_

"My boss wants you to work for him." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"W-wait what?" Eren rubbed at his ear. "I'm just a-"

"As a maid." She continued. "We just fired one today, and he's in need of a new one. Oh, the catch is that you have to live with us. But we totally pay for it! All you gotta' do is clean stuff and we'll-"

"Woah woah woah, hold up crazy lady." Eren held up his hands, "I don't even know your name, and you're telling me that you want me to come  _live_  with your boss? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a dirty ass hobo kid with no work experience. And who on Earth  _is_  your boss?" Eren's voice was annoyed, but the lady only laughed.

"First of all, my name is Hanji, it's very lovely to meet you- second, that guy with the wallet? That was the boss." She grinned. "We came down here for the political slash business meetings- boring as hell. Don't ever sign up to be a prince's secretary-"

"Hold up, what?" Eren got to his feet. "Look, I really appreciate your job offer but-"

Hanji sighed. "Just get in the car with me and I'll explain everything." She wrinkled her nose as she stood up also. "And we'll get you a shower, goodness gracious boy."

Eren felt the need to get defensive, but his brain told him otherwise.  _A job opportunity…with a place to stay? What if she's just fucking with me?_  Hanji walked forward a few steps before turning back and beckoning him to come along.  _Well…I guess I don't have anything else to do._

Eren wearily followed behind her.

* * *

Eren felt  _very_  out of place in the nice black car. It looked like one of those fancy vehicles the FBI drive in movies; with tinted windows and fancy leather seats. He eyed the driver wearing sunglasses.

"So uh… a maid?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's a total neat freak so we have to keep a lot of staff on campus." She shrugged.

"And uh...where is said, 'campus'?" Eren tugged on the sleeves of his jacket nervously.

"Northern California." Hanji replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

" _California._ " Eren blinked. "But we're in friggin'  _Devner_ Hanji _._ "

"Yeah, we're actually on our way to catch a plane back right now." She looked at her watch and nodded. "Levi has to stay for another meeting. He'll just catch the next one."  _The next private jet?!_

"Okay, another question then." Eren asked, annoyed. "You called this guy a prince. America doesn't have princes. What the hell kind of drug are you on?"

"I didn't' say he was American!" Hanji grinned and held up a finger. "The prince of Stohess. Ever been? Beautiful place. Too bad Levi hates it."

Eren swallowed, "Wait, you're not kidding. Why…why aren't you kidding?"

Hanji clasped him on the shoulder and relaxed back onto the seat, "Just sleep little man. I'll explain more later."

Eren didn't sleep.  _Why am I trusting this person? What the hell am I thinking?_  Eren thought back to the smoker who dropped his wallet.  _That guy was a prince? Fuck no. I won't believe it. I've never heard of 'Stohess'. I'm just going to take this job, get a bit of money, and leave wherever the hell they're taking me._

* * *

During the car ride Eren had so many questions; he needed Hanji to talk.

During the plane ride he couldn't get Hanji to  _stop._

The private jet was so insanely fancy that he was actually able to shower and change. When he got out of the shower, he almost didn't recognize himself. He needed a haircut  _really_  bad. They at least gave him a razor so he could look like a normal nineteen year old kid, and not some dirty hobo with a beard. He was given just a normal pair of black jeans and a flannel button up. (He promised to pay them back, but Hanji waved him off and called him an idiot.).

Hanji told him all about this place apparently called Stohess. Some island by Norway? All Eren could understand was that it was  _beautiful_ and also  _fucking freezing._ He honestly didn't care too much for all the royalty lessons Hanji was filling him in on. He just wanted to do his job.

"So this prince guy. He just goes around hiring homeless people?" Eren plucked off a grape from the fruit platter they had given him. He resisted the urge to down the entire thing.

"Not really," Hanji shrugged. "You gotta understand Eren," She shifted in her seat. "He fired the last girl because she only took the job to get close to him. Levi doesn't trust  _anybody._  Maybe he hired you because he knew you would do the job without being some paparazzi freak or a bubbling fangirl."

Eren didn't reply to that. The only thought he had was,  _How lonely…_

Apparently the thought escaped him, because Hanji replied, "Yeah, he is."

It was silent after that.

* * *

They flew into Oakland and drove outside the city by a couple miles. Eren just stared out the window and secretly marveled at the scenery. It was really green, and had lots of mountains, kinda like Denver. They drove on a seemingly abandoned road for a while, until they came across a beautiful open area of land. There was nice landscaping with well-trimmed trees and bushes. There was also a small fountain that was in the front yard along with flower beds.

The house wasn't a house.

It was a  _mansion._

Eren had never seen anything so enormous in his life.  _I have to fucking clean this?!_

That thought also escaped, apparently, because Hanji laughed. "No, you're not the only maid. There's plenty more." The car pulled up into a beautiful driveway, and Eren had to remind himself to shut his jaw. Hanji kept talking, "Most of it is rooms for guests and the staff. You know, business partners, senators, all those important but shitty people."

He heard Hanji sigh as they stepped out of the car, "Home sweet home!" Eren could only look up and gape at the house. It had big double doors and he could see a railing where there was a second floor. From where he was standing, he could see a stable in the back.

"Hey, wake up Eren." Hanji snapped in front of his face, and he jumped. She laughed, "I have to give you the grand tour! Come  _on_  stop staring," Hanji grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the doors.

She stepped inside and yelled, " _I'm back!"_

It seemed to echo off of the marble floors and the tall ceilings. He heard someone call from the other room, "Hanji? Is that you?" The voice was calm, and a bit timid.

"Yeah Armin, come meet your new roommate," She yelled back. He noticed the driver hauling in all of Hanji's bags behind them.

A short boy with blonde hair jogged into the room. He was wearing normal dark jeans with a button up shirt. He had a uniform vest over it; otherwise he looked pretty casual. He walked up them and asked Hanji, "Is the boss here?"

"Nah, not until tomorrow," Hanji wrapped her arm around Eren's shoulders, and he tensed. "This is Eren! Your new cleaning buddy."

The blonde laughed, "Wow, that was fast. Analie was just fired yesterday." He turned and smiled towards him. "Eren," The blonde held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Armin. Analie was my roommate, so I guess you'll be with me now."

Eren shook his hand and nodded, "Yeah okay."

Armin chuckled, "He looks a little shell shocked."

"Moved him all the way from Denver," Hanji jokingly elbowed Eren. "It'll take some time, but soon you'll love it here."

"Yeah, okay." Eren repeated. He couldn't stop looking around at the giant rooms. Hanji smiled,

"Well Armin, how about you give him a tour? I gotta go run some numbers that I promised Levi I would have done like, yesterday." She grinned sheepishly.

Armin agreed, "Sure thing." He turned on his heel and nodded towards him, "Follow me."

* * *

Yeah, Eren was a  _little_  shocked. Just a day ago he was pretty sure he was going to die cold and hungry underneath a 7/11, and now he was being given a tour through a prince's mansion. He tried to remember everything Armin told him; like where they keep the cleaning supplies and what to touch and not to touch. He had to admit that Armin was really nice. He tried to go slow, and repeated things twice. He was walked around to the guest wing, and the staff wing, and the dining room. They stopped at the door of the kitchen, where two people could be heard arguing very loudly.

"Connie? Sasha?" Armin peaked around the corner. He called back to Eren, "Sorry, excuse me for one second." He walked into the kitchen, and Eren stood back quietly. He gazed at the insanely big dining room. There were multiple tables in a room adjacent, almost like a cafeteria. He looked up at the chandelier, and ignored the hushed yelling in the kitchen.

Suddenly Armin came back dragging two people, one in each hand. He sighed, "These are our cooks." Eren turned to acknowledge them, and almost burst out laughing. The two cooks were covered from head to toe in flour.

Eren giggled into his hand, and tried to introduce himself, "I-I'm ahah, I'm Eren." He offered out his hand.

"Hi!" A woman grabbed his hand excitedly, "I'm Sasha!"

"And I'm Connie." A young man with a shaved head bumped her out of the way and shook Eren's hand instead.

She cried "Connie!"

"Sasha!" He yelled back in a mocking voice.

"Also," Armin reached up and grabbed their ears. They instantly yielded, shouting in pain. "I may be a maid but I am  _not_  cleaning that up. Neither is Ymir or Christa or Eren so you two better get to work, friends."

"Fine fine fine," Sasha was almost on her knees, "We'll clean it up!"

"Good!" Armin smiled warmly, and let go. The two cooks rubbed their red ears and retreated back into the kitchen. Sasha peeped back around the corner and waved,

"Welcome to the family Eren!"

He just stared, and waved back halfheartedly. Armin breathed out a big sigh, and looked up at Eren with tired eyes. He gave a small smile, "They're really talented, believe it or not."

Eren gave a small laugh, which urged Armin to laugh with him.

* * *

Eren was led through the rest of the house. There was a beautiful study with books piled up to the ceiling. They also walked past Levi's bedroom, and he was introduced to all  _twelve_  bathrooms that would need cleaning. As he walked around, he found that the house wasn't  _as_ big as he thought it was.  _This place is fucking huge but…I can do this. From what Armin's told me…the pay is pretty good. It's going to be hard work but, I can do this._

Eren found himself being led out a back door. He stepped out into the fresh air and noticed the barn he saw earlier.

"So this dude has horses? Wow." Eren followed Eren along the outside path.

"Yeah, he is a prince after all." Armin shrugged. He suddenly stood up straight, like he had just remembered something. "Also," He spun around; Eren almost ran into him. "Don't call him prince."

"Uh…" Eren looked down at the blonde, "Okay…why?"

"He doesn't like it." Armin turned back around and began walking.

Eren rolled his eyes, "That's dumb."

"Not really," Armin shrugged. "This is his home. He doesn't want to have to deal with all the formalities. That's kinda the reason he left the king and all ."

"You know a lot about this guy." Eren tried to keep up with Armin's quick pace.

He smiled, "I've worked for him for a long time." Eren didn't reply. Armin knocked on the barn door, and stepped inside. "Hey, you guys in here?"

"Armin!" A head of brown hair popped up from behind a horse. "How are you?"

Another head popped up behind a horse across the room, "Who's that?"

"This," Armin tugged him forward, "is Eren. My new cleaning buddy."

The two people stepped out from behind the horses and began to walk forward. One marveled, "Wow, and he  _just_ fired Analie yesterday."

The other one replied, "The boss works fast. You know how that clean freak is. Can't go two days without having four maids on hand." The brown haired man elbowed him and turned to Eren with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Marco."  _He looks friendly enough._  Marco elbowed the guy next to him, who only folded his arms and stared at Eren. Marco sighed, "And this, is Jean."

"They're the stable hands." Armin commented.

"He pays people to stay here just to take care of horses?" Eren marveled.

Jean growled and took a step forwards, "You got a problem with that, buddy?"

Eren narrowed his eyes, "Wow, you don't have to be so defensive."

" _Defensive?_  Why on Earth did the boss hire  _this_  idiot?" Jean snapped. Eren was about to reply, when Marco intervened.

"Sorry, ignore him." He smiled, and Eren relaxed his shoulders. Jean mumbled and looked away. Marco shook his hand. "It's really nice to meet you!"

Armin tugged on Eren's sleeve, "Well, we will leave you two to work." He pulled Eren out of the barn, and Marco waved them off.

* * *

Eren sat on the bed Armin said was his; he looked around the room and mumbled, "That guy needs an attitude check."

Armin laughed, "Yeah, that's Jean for you." The blonde sat on his own bed across the room and slipped off his shoes before sitting cross legged and grabbing a book off of the dresser. The room was a pretty good size. They each had night stand and a cabinet for clothes. Eren felt a bit uncomfortable because he had nothing to unpack.

Instead he looked at all the countless books piled on Armin's bedside table. He asked, "So…you uh…like to read?"

Armin looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, I do. That's pretty much how I spend all my free time. The first year I started working here the heir let me borrow books from his study."

Eren replied, "Really? I only saw him once, but he seems like a guy with a sick up his ass."

"He's straight faced and a bit scary," Armin agreed, "But he's not a bad guy."

Eren asked, "How long have you worked here?"

"Umm…" Armin thumbed the page of his book, "Like five years?"

"Really?! How old are you?" Eren sounded astounded. "And if you've worked here five years, how come you've never left? I'm sure you'd have made enough money by then."

Armin laughed, "Well, it's kind of a loyalty thing, I guess. Also, I'm twenty. I was orphaned at fifteen when my grandpa passed away."

"I uh…I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," Armin waved him off, "My grandpa had done business with the prince once, so when he found out he sent Hanji and she picked me up."

"He sounds like a tsundere." Eren noted. Armin burst out laughing,

"Ahah, oh my gosh, please don't ever say that to him. He'll probably stab you on the spot."

Eren laughed with him.

* * *

Dinner was at seven; apparently that cafeteria looking part of the house was where everyone ate. The two cooks made like  _twenty_ pizzas and let everyone have a free for all. A girl with freckles laughed,

"Sasha, Connie, we could have just ordered pizza."

"I'm not feeding you  _shit._ " Sasha took a bite of what Eren could only guess was her eighth piece. Eren sat back in his seat next to Armin and watched all the staff interact.

"Hey," A tall guy and his even taller friend slid into the seats next to them. "Who's the new guy?"

"Eren." He nodded to the two of them.

The blonde one smiled, "I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholt."

"Your names sound pretty exotic." Eren replied, straight faced. Reiner burst out laughing, and Bertholt turned a couple shades darker, for whatever reason.

"Yeah, we came over here from Stohess. So did Ymir." He nodded over to the girl sitting with Christa. Eren liked Christa; she was almost too sweet for her own good.

Eren asked, "What are you two?"

"Gardeners." The taller one, Bertholt answered.

Reiner added, "We do all the touch ups around the house. We also fix shit."

Eren was about to reply when suddenly there was a loud noise of the front door opening, and then slamming shut. The room quieted down some, and the attractive smoker from before walked into the room. The atmosphere completely shifted. Some people began to stand up and others took off hats, but Levi waved them off,

"I'm just grabbing food, sit the fuck back down."

The employees wearily did as they were told, and Levi escaped with two pieces of pizza. There was hushed whispering as soon as he left the room.

"Wow, he's real classy." Eren rolled his eyes.

Armin shushed him, making sure that the man was out of earshot. Finally the room began to pick up conversations again.

* * *

The first week Eren shadowed Armin around the home. He just did as he was told; which was easy enough. Wipe windows, scrub floors. Not too hard. They got breakfast, lunch, and dinner breaks. They also got time off as long as they completed their list of things to clean.

The second week he was given his schedule and told the areas he was in charge of cleaning. He had to take care of the living room, study, and a couple rooms in the guest wing. It didn't  _sound_  like a lot, but holy hell...the living room.

Eren stared up at the chandelier that hung a good ten or eleven feet above him. He adjusted his uniform vest nervously. He mentally thanked the fact that he was given a couple pairs of shirts and pants. He guessed the fee would be pulled out of his paycheck.

Eren looked over at Armin, who had offered to help him. He only had one word, "…how."

Armin laughed, "There's a ladder out back. Come on."

It took a good thirty minutes for the duo to get the damn thing clean. Eren didn't mind heights, but the idea of breaking an object worth more than him was terrifying.

He thanked Armin multiple times before the two split ways. It took him almost all day to complete the enormous living room and the guest bedrooms. He could probably go faster, but from rumors he'd heard, the boss guy would kick his ass if he spotted something wrong. Something about laziness? Eren didn't care, he just wanted to keep this job.

He pushed open the door to the study, and dragged in his cleaning materials. He breathed out a sigh, and turned around to see the heir himself typing away at his desk.

"Oh, uh…" Eren shifted his weight on his feet. "Do you want me to come back or…?" Eren observed the stoic man.  _Wow…he…he's actually really gorgeous. People would kill for skin that clean._

Levi waved him in, so Eren shrugged and went ahead. He looked at the huge bookcase, and mentally sighed in relief.  _Thank fucking budda that thing only has to be thoroughly cleaned once a week._  Eren grabbed the ladder attached to the bookcase and climbed to start dusting off the top. Halfway up the ladder he cringed as the wheels creaked. It was a contrast to the dead silence in the room.

He resisted the urge to turn around when he felt eyes on him.

He mopped the floor and cleaned the windows; wiped off the wood desk and sanitized the door handle. He suddenly couldn't take the dead silence, and he spoke up.

"Um…sir." Eren held the dirty rag behind his back with one hand, and clenched it nervously. "I just wanted to say thanks. For…for the job, I mean. Thank you." Eren mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He watched as the heir stood up, grabbing his laptop with him. He responded as he walked past Eren, towards the door,

"Get a haircut. You look like a fucking caveman."

* * *

"I fucked up already." Eren mumbled into his pillow. Armin chuckled from across the room.

"You're fine. I looked over everything you did and it's so clean I could lick it."

"Those were literally the first words out of his mouth, Armin. That guy can't be a prince.  _He'_ s the caveman."

Armin laughed, "Well, he was right about the haircut though. It's longer than mine, and that's pretty bad."

"I can't cut hair. I didn't go to college." Eren joked.

Armin shrugged, "We can get one of the girls to cut it for you."

So that's how Eren ended up here, in the tub of the shared staff bathroom. Christa took scissors to the tips of his ears; he watched clump after clump of hair fall down to the bottom of the tub.

"So Eren," Christa spoke up, "Where are you from?"

"Colorado."

"Where did Levi find you?"

"Find me?" Eren replied, amused. "On the corner of a street, homeless."

"Wait, so you're telling me that all you have is the clothes on your back?" She peeked around so she could see Eren's eyes.

"Um…yeah."

She tsked, "That's just not right- you poor thing. You know, first paycheck, we're getting you some new clothes."

"I don't really mind-"

"No, shh." She snipped a piece off of his bangs. "I know best, trust me."

Eren laughed, and remained silent.  _I guess this place isn't so bad. Even if the guy in charge is an ass._

* * *

Eren's second encounter with the young lord took place a week later. Again, he met him in the study. Eren had walked in to begin his daily clean up when he spotted Levi in the corner, this time curled up with a book. He knocked on the open door, and Levi waved him in again.

A few minutes in, the heir finally looked up and said, monotone, "You cut your hair."

Eren's head whipped over, and looked at the man staring at him with half lidded eyes.  _It feels like he's staring into my soul._

Eren ran his fingers though his now normal hair, "Oh, uh, yeah. It kinda did need to be cut." Eren chuckled.

"Hm." Levi replied. He looked back down in his book, "If I told you to take your ass and jump off a bridge, would you?"

Eren raised an eyebrow and responded almost automatically. "No. That would be stupid."

Levi was surprised by the answer, but kept his expression neutral. "Really now."

Eren noticed his mistake, and backpedaled.  _Oh shit, i just back-talked a prince._

"I mean uh-"

"No, no. Keep working, brat." The prince kept reading.

He didn't leave the room like last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow i was not expecting anyone to read this  
> Thank you for all the love <3

Eren soon learned that weekends were particularly quiet. Saturday and Sunday were the days staff got off, so most people left to stay with friends or to see family. Others, Eren discovered, liked to go out and get wasted; only to return Sunday afternoon.

Eren could tell Levi didn't give a shit what they did, as long as they were around to clock in the next morning.

Now Eren didn't have anywhere to go on weekends, so he just moped around the house. He was too afraid to ask the boss if he was allowed to use the theater T.V., so he stayed in his room and watched the twenty inch television.

After five hours of a Full House marathon, Eren ventured out of the room. The hallways were sickeningly quiet. Usually hushed laughter and bickering happened behind doors; or a vacuum could be heard off somewhere in the house. But on weekends, it was dead.

Eren snuck out the back door and made his way out to the stables. Honestly, he enjoyed the company of the horses. He'd been out to visit them once or twice since he arrived. The only downside was that where there were horses, there was Jean; and Eren hated Jean.

Well, hate is a strong word. More like extremely dislike...and sometimes hate…

Eren popped open the stable door and was met with four happy horses. A brown one looked his way, snorted, and resumed eating. Eren cautiously made his way over to it and wove his fingers through its mane.

"Hey bud." Eren spoke, "How's it going?" Of course he was met with silence; he honestly had no idea why he was talking to a horse.

"You've really got the hook up; this place is pretty neat." Eren reached up and scratched behind its ears. "I'd love to be able to sit around all day. Being a horse must be super chill." The horse never acknowledged him; it just continued to eat.

Eren looked around for a place to sit, and decided that a nearby bale of hay would do fine. He sat on top and crossed his legs like a child. "I've only been here a couple weeks, but I can tell we're totally going to be friends."

The horse snorted, and Eren shook his head. He muttered, "I wonder what mom and dad are doing."

"Are you talking to a horse?"

Eren spun around so fast he almost fell off his makeshift seat. He reached out and grabbed onto a beam, steadying himself. "I, uh-"

The prince was dressed casual- more casual than Eren had ever seen him. He wore just a simple pair of dark wash jeans, (which hugged him way too well,) and a black tee-shirt with some logo on it. He strolled into the barn and gave Eren a look that made his face turn red. "It's your day off, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Umm…" Eren uncrossed his legs and looked at the ground, "If I'm not allowed to stay here I can totally leave-"

The heir waved him off and walked over to a black horse; it stood a good three feet taller than him. "Shithead, I don't care what you do with your free time. I just figured you'd want to do something more productive with your day instead of becoming the horse whisperer."

Eren flushed again, and looked away. He mentally scolded himself and tried to control himself. He took a moment to reply, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

This time Levi turned to look at him; to really look at him. Eren felt his eyes burning into the side of his face, so he turned and made eye contact with the boss.

Levi's face went unchanged, and he said dryly, almost in a questioning tone. "Your name is Eren correct?"

"Y-yeah," Eren answered.

"Tell me something, Eren." Levi turned and walked into the tack room. He didn't continue until he walked back out carrying a saddle and blanket. "Why did I find you half-dead with snot running down your face on the corner of a gas station?" Levi heaved the gear onto the tall horse, and Eren was surprised at his strength.

He was silent for a moment; long enough for Levi to snap "Are you going to answer me or no? Jeager?"

"I got kicked out." Eren's tone was unwavering.

Levi raised an eyebrow. The aura he constantly gave off was mysterious and demeaning. "For any reason I should be concerned about?"

"Not unless you're homophobic."

Eren regretted the words as soon as he left his mouth. He watched Levi stand up straighter, and turn his head to look down at the floor. _Idiot!_  Eren mentally scolded himself.  _Why would I say that? I hate me. I hate me so much._

The heir didn't respond, he only slid the bridle into the horse's mouth. He put one foot in the stirrup and heaved himself onto the horse. Levi spoke as he led his horse out of the stable,

"Go find something to do before I make you clean all the bathrooms, you brat."

* * *

That was the third time Eren had ever spoken to the prince, and again, another failure.  _He's just so damn gorgeous._  Eren mopped the floor; another Monday meant another round of chores.  _I need to stop. I'm lusting after something I will never, ever have. Ever. So give up. Stop thinking of his nice legs. Damnit Eren you're so fucking gay._ Eren looked up as someone came jogging into view.

"Eren, Eren." Armin stopped in front of him, shoes sliding an inch on the wet floor. Eren stood out his hands to steady him, but the blonde waved him off. "Eren, staff meeting, like, pronto."

"Jeez, what's the big deal?" Eren joked and then raised an eyebrow at Armin's straight face. "What?"

All the staff sat around in the dining room, with Hanji at the front. She pushed up her glasses and cradled her clipboard in one arm. "Alrighty guys, I'm guessing you already know what's about to go down."

There was universal mumbling, and Eren looked around, confused. Hanji sighed, "We have guests of an extremely successful business coming, and, guess what, one is a daughter."

A couple people groaned, one being Jean. Eren blinked, "Wait, I don't understand…"

"You see, Eren." Christa answered, "A lot of rich men come from around the world to do business with the boss, and whenever they bring their teenage to middle aged kids, it's a nightmare."

"Half the time they're gorgeous little angels that love nature and singing songs to birds," Ymir made a halo sign with her hands. "And the other half they are  _satanic beings that feast on the blood of the weak,"_  Ymir then shaped her hands into devil horns.

"They're all thirsty little bastards." Reiner noted.

Eren rolled his eyes, "It can't be  _that_  bad."

"Oh, it's that bad." Hanji laughed. "Bad enough that we have these meetings. Just to be clear on the rules now guys.  _Do not engage with the enemy._  Be polite, smile, do your job, and get the  _hell_  back to your rooms. Protect each other, this is not the hunger games."

Eren snorted,  _Ha-ha- ha, trying to scare the new guy. I get it, fine. I'll play along. Whoever is coming to visit can't be that horrible._

* * *

He had never been more wrong in his life.

That afternoon two businessmen and a woman showed up to their door. A couple staff was there to greet them along with Levi, but everyone else hid behind the kitchen door, listening in. From what Eren could see, the woman looked to be in her early twenties, and was wearing clothing that cost more than Eren's entire existence. He could already hear all the staff making comments behind him, but he was determined not to judge.

He was more focused on the prince.

The language, the condescending expression, the annoyed aura; it all disappeared. Levi wasn't exactly  _smiling_  per say, but he greeted the guests very professionally. He also looked damn good in a suit.

"Hospitable as always, Sir Levi."

"It is an honor to have you, although, I don't think I've met this person."

"Ah, yes, that is my daughter, I brought her along. I sure hope you don't mind."

He heard giggling, and then, "It's such an honor to meet you! My name is Rosalie."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss." More giggling ensued. "Now, if you'd let my employee take your things, he can show you to your room. Mr. Crow, Mr. Niall, if you'd follow me, we can conduct our business else ware."

"Very well, Rosalie, follow the help. I'll be back later."

"Of course father."

" _Follow the help,"_  Jean mock whispered.

"Of  _course_  father," Connie copied in a snotty tone; a couple people giggled.

Eren rolled his eyes, "You are all so rude."

"Look buddy," Jean replied, "We've been doing this for a while now. I think we know what we're talking about."

"Okay, okay." Eren shook his head.

Later, Eren was dusting the enormous living room. He reached on his tiptoes and wiped nonexistent dust off of the mantle. He turned around when he heard soft scuffling on the floor. He was met with the gaze of the young women he saw before. Eren smiled,

"Can I help you?"

She blinked, and blinked again. Her expression changed, "Are you talking to  _me_?"

"Um…yes. Are you lost? I can redirect you if you'd like."

The girl scoffed, "Of  _course_  not. I just can't believe that the  _help_  is  _speaking_ to me."

Eren tilted his head, "Well, I'm just an employee-"

"Shut up." She walked past him, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She paused in the door way and looked both ways, "I'm looking for the  _prince._ "

Eren felt a sliver of annoyance, "I think he's still in a meeting with your-"

She walked away, and Eren just stood there speechless.

* * *

"So you were right and I was wrong."

"One more time." Jean held a hand up to his ear, and Eren flipped him off.

Armin laughed, "What did she do?"

"She treats us like we're beneath her." Eren stated. "I watched her snarl at Reiner earlier today and I about went off."

"Oh no." Sasha shook her head. "That is the  _last_  thing you do. We absolutely have to make the guests happy or the Sir could lose an important business deal."

"Someone just needs to kick a little class into that bitch." Connie crossed his arms. "I spent like two  _hours_  on a soup and she said it tasted like toilet water.  _Toilet water!"_

Armin laid a hand on Connie's shoulder, "Just a couple days. We can totally do this."

Dinnertime was hell. The staff had to wait until the guests were done eating to have their own meal, and so of course, everyone hid in the kitchen. "If Levi finds you guys, you're all totally fired." Christa stood up, about ready to walk out the door.

Ymir shrugged, "He hasn't caught us the past five years, and wont for another five."

"Shut  _up_  I'm trying to hear."

The room went quiet; Eren could hear voices, and giggling. He peeped through the hole in the door. Rosalie was sitting directly next to the heir, and was putting  _every_ flirtatious bone in her body to use.

"If she pushes her chest out any more, she's going to have back problems."

"The best part is that the boss hasn't even given her a single glance." Jean snickered.

"You guys really like bashing on people," Eren noted.

Connie whispered, "We're a teeny tiny bit protective."

The room hushed down again when Levi started to speak.

"Yes, of course. You two are very noble business partners."

"As are you,  _Prince_ Levi. I would be honored to do more with your country and your company later on."

"Oh please do father! He's obviously so smart and honest."

Eren could practically feel everyone rolling their eyes. Again, Levi vaguely noted her existence.

* * *

Eren walked into the study to dust the shelves… when he was met with a sleeping Levi in the chair. Eren felt his heart jump, and he tried to back out the door. He heard Levi's steady breathing, and he took a step. His shoe squeaked and Levi's eyes shot open. Eren muttered, "Damnit."

Levi sat up straight and Eren heard a couple joints pop. He stuttered, "S-sir I am so sorry i-"

"It's fine." The deep voice was somewhat groggy.

"I'll… leave you to-"

Levi shook his head, and rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his slender hand. Eren couldn't look away. "No, I said its fine, idiot."

"O-okay…" Eren hesitated before walking over to the bookshelves and dusting every crevice. He was surprised that the prince didn't get up and leave. He turned around to see the man just watching him, sleepily. He quickly turned back around with his face now red. It was too quiet- the only noise was the sound of his duster. He finally spoke once he was certain he wouldn't stutter. "You should go sleep, sir."

To Eren's surprise, Levi replied. "I can't." He paused before huffing, "Those fuckers won't _let_  me sleep. I've never made a deal with such a picky group of people in my entire life. And then the  _daughter_  holy fucking shit if she sticks her flat A cup chest in my face one more time I'm going to shit a brick."

Eren couldn't help it- he laughed  _loud._  He slapped both hands over his mouth, dropping the duster in the process. He looked over to the heir, and watched a hint of humor flash in his eyes; only for a second.

"B-boss," Eren laughed through one hand and bent down to pick up the duster. "I'm sorry I-"

"Stop apologizing shithead." Levi's lip twitched upwards and he stood. "I think I'm going to take my maids advice."

"Good." Eren replied, voice finally normal.

Levi left the room, and Eren broke back out into silent giggles. As soon as Levi walked out the door, he shook his head and smiled to himself.

* * *

Eren had finally finished his list, and he was one hundred percent ready to get back to his room so he could finish the season of Family guy with Armin. The guy was rapidly becoming his best friend, and honestly, it was a feeling he wasn't used to (but it was definitely one he loved). He was happy that karma was finally in his favor for a while.

He strolled through the guest room hallway, but paused when he noticed Rosalie coming his way. She was wearing some dress that was a little too fancy for lounging around a house, but Eren didn't say anything.  _She would be pretty if it wasn't for that attitude._  He lowered his head, and stepped to the side to let her pass. Except, she surprised him by grabbing his sleeve, and tugging him into her room.

Eren tripped over his own foot, stumbling into the bedroom, "What, uh, ma'am-"

"Alright  _kid._ " She slammed the door, and crossed her arms, clearly pissed. "We've got some  _business to discuss._ "

"Miss, I'm not supposed to be in your room." Eren tried to leave but she blocked the door.  _What the hell is this bitch doing?_

" _No_." she hissed. "I have been trying for  _two_  days to get that beautiful prince to look my way, and what, you stumble into a room and he's all  _buddy- buddy_  with you? The  _maid?"_

"Miss, I think you're mistaken. I just clean." Eren corrected.

"Yeah. You just clean. So you should stay the _hell_  away from someone as special as him, you piece of shit." She scowled, but the makeup caked on her face made it less intimidating.

"Miss, I'm done with my shift so please-"

"No." Rosalie stood a good few inches taller than Eren due to her heels. She pushed him against the wall, and he flinched. He could easily resist, but was at a loss of what to do.  _I can't push her back_ … _she's a girl!_

"I'm  _going_  to marry into royalty. I don't care what I have to do."

Eren narrowed his eyes, "I wish you all the luck in the world. Now ma'am-"

She pushed him again, and Eren resisted. Nevertheless it made a loud noise as his shoulder hit the wall. He glared and ripped his arms out of her grasp, but she caught him off guard again; the brunette slammed him into an ugly kiss. She used her teeth and bit at his tongue. He felt blood being drawn, and Rosalie tangled a hand in his shirt. Eren's eyes snapped open with a rush of adrenaline. He roughly pushed her away from him, and she stumbled back a good foot or two.

Suddenly time stood still as she got a shit eating grin on her face. She slowly reached up and touched her own shoulder. Rosalie clutched the sleeve of her purple dress and yanked it; a sickening  _rip_  sound echoed in the room. Eren was still in shock, and extremely confused. She turned on her heel and ran out the door  _screaming._

" _Help! Help!_  Someone help me please!"

* * *

Eren's heart sank. He stood still in her room, feet heavy as lead. Her shouting seemed to echo even louder inside his own head. He just stared forward with a blank expression.  _I've only worked here for a couple weeks…and now…_

He heard the yelling taking place in the hallway, but didn't move a muscle from his slumped position against the wall.

"Help me, p-please!"

"Ma'am! What's wrong?"

"H-h-he tried to rape me! He kissed m-me and t-tried to rip off my dress!"

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie I heard you screaming what happened?"

"That man father! The maid!"

Eren still didn't move.  _Lies…_  His eyes turned to the door as people ran into the room. The father looked  _furious._  Eren remained expressionless and numb as the father ran up to him, grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. There was more screaming, but Eren's brain wasn't functioning right. He could only focus on the punch that was delivered to his jaw.

He still didn't show any emotion as he was punched again. His hair fell in front of his eyes, and took a punch to the gut. Mr. Crow was screaming at him but he didn't pay any attention. He looked over to see Armin arguing with the businessman to stop, but the enraged father was merciless. His eyes then turned to the devil herself- the girl smirking in the back of the room.

All commotion suddenly stopped.

Levi stepped into the room.

The hold on his shirt was released, and he slid until he hit the floor. He didn't realize until right then that he was bleeding from his nose.

He heard Levi snap, "What is happening?"

" _Your_  employee Mr. Levi!" The man wrapped an arm around Rosalie. "He  _assaulted_ her. How could you hire such a  _disgraceful, scummy-_ no  _dishonorable_ employee?"

It was silent in the room; Eren was feeling lightheaded. It took him a moment to realize that Armin was crouched down next to him in a protective position. Eren looked over to Levi, who had a straight face. Somehow with just his presence, he was able to make everyone still. Finally Levi's eyes turned to look at Eren.

He felt embarrassment; he was sure he looked like hell. That businessman could pack a punch. Levi stared at Eren for what felt like a year, until he turned back to the guests and said,

"You have two minutes to get out of my house."

Mr. Crow smiled, "That's the sport, Sir Levi. I knew you had morals-"

"I'm not talking about Eren." Levi snapped. "I'm talking to you two. I want you shitheads off my property or  _for fucks sake_ I will kick you out myself."

The look on the man's face was priceless.

The look on Rosalie's was even better.

Eren sat slumped against the wall watching the drama unfold with emotionless eyes. At some point Armin escaped to go get bandages for him.

After throwing an  _enormous_  fit, the father and daughter were finally in a car and out of their house. Mr. Niall came in to apologize  _endlessly,_  but Levi shoed him off.

"I don't do business with people of such  _low_  standards."

That was the last thing Levi said before walking over and sliding an arm around Eren's waist.

* * *

Eren had yet to say a word. He was helped onto Rosalie's used- to–be- bed, where his shirt was ripped off of him and multiple people were poking around him for damage.

Armin got his face to stop bleeding, and Levi held him upright. Christa and another employee were checking his chest for internal bleeding.

Suddenly, it was like the haze was lifted off of Eren's brain. His eyes snapped open wide, and he jerked forward.  _Oh my gosh a prince is taking care of me._

"Oh my gosh!"

"Eren." Levi held the young man by the shoulders.

"It's all my faul-"

"Eren." Both Levi and Armin repeated it this time. It wasn't any use, the teenager was rambling nonsense.

The prince let out a tired sigh, and said monotone, "Everyone please leave."

Moments later it was just Levi and a babbling Eren left in the room.

"What about the deal? What happened to the business partner? You're a prince you shouldn't be worrying about me-"

"Eren." Levi repeated. He finally looked up and met the prince's cold eyes.

The room went quiet, and Eren swore he could hear his heartbeat. The heir was  _so close_  to him and  _touching him_  and oh gosh his entire body was on fire. "How…did you know I didn't do it?" Eren asked slowly, his voice finally calm.

"Your eyes were dead so I knew it couldn't have been you. A guilty person would have been trying to lie." Levi's eyes scanned over his chest one more time before handing Eren back his shirt. Eren blushed and Levi continued. "Plus that bitch was practically swimming in her own satisfaction. It was obvious."

Eren was at a loss for words, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I know I'm the new guy…but thanks for believing in me."

Levi's head snapped over to look at Eren, who was slipping his shirt back on. The prince then looked away, and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay, brat." Levi snapped.

Eren replied "Y-yeah, I'm alright."

"Good." Levi stood up.

After a moment of silence Eren asked, "Are  _you_  okay?"

Levi gave an amused snort that make Eren jump. The heir replied, "Come on idiot, let's go get some fucking food. Also, your face looks like a paint bucket, so you should really get some ice for that shit."

* * *

He was babied by the rest of the employees for days. Apparently nobody had ever been  _assaulted_  before, and they all felt awful. Eren assured them multiple times that he was  _fine,_  but the bruise on his jaw said otherwise.

Eren wasn't quite sure if the whole experience made him closer or farther away from the prince. The only thing he could think about was how unbelievably soft his hands were.  _And how pretty his face is. And how strong he is-holy shit I need to stop this._

Eren shook his head of the thoughts. He was currently was making his rounds, mopping the floor. As he passed by the prince's room, he heard the man talking on the phone. He didn't want to eavesdrop on something personal, but when he heard his name, he hid around the corner. He could only hear one side of the conversation:

"Yes. I want their company burned to the ground…. _Metaphorically_  fuck, Erwin what the hell do you take me for? Why? Because that damn pigheaded asshole assaulted my new employee. Yeah, nearly popped the kid's eye out… Don't even get me started on that dumbass daughter….Mhmm…yeah… _No I don't_ shut the fuck up-I'm hanging up on you. His name? Why the hell do you care? Fine, it's Eren….okay you know what, fuck you, and your stupid face. I'm hanging up."

Eren blinked, and then dashed around the corner as Levi's door flung open. He waited for the heir to walk away to let out the breath he was holding.  _Who is Erwin? I wonder what he was talking about._

Eren touched the bruise on his face and shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda cranked this one out super fast so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yay fluff


	3. Chapter 3

Eren couldn't stop thinking about the incident a couple weeks ago. It's not that he was super upset about being punched in the face, framed, or kissed... It's just…as he worked, details would come back to mind. He would immediately pause, drop whatever he was holding, and cover his face in frustration.

_Damnit,_  Eren internally groaned,  _I had blood running down my face like an idiot. This is the guy who is on a talk show every weekend...and he had to pick me up off the floor. He probably thinks I'm a wimp. Damnit…_

"Eren?"

He turned around and looked at Armin, who had his head tilted a bit to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eren swallowed, "Yeah."

"How's your jaw feel?" Armin asked politely. He reached down and picked up the broom Eren dropped.

Eren took it from him and nodded his thanks. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt." He sighed, "I bet I looked like a weak asshole. I'm still in shock that he defended me."

Armin shrugged, "I know he's fowl mouthed and rude, but he has good judgment."

"Thank goodness." Eren replied, "I'd be without a job again."

Armin smirked, "Are you really doing this  _just_  for the money?"

"Uh…yeah?" Eren blinked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hmm…are you sure?"

"What are you implying?"

"Well…it's just that everyone stays here for a certain reason. Sasha and Connie legitimately enjoy cooking, while Jean and Marco have an attachment to the horses." Armin began to sweep with his own broom. "You know I stay out of loyalty, same as Christa." Armin began to laugh, "And we all know Ymir stays because of her."

Eren laughed too; the duo was incredibly cute, no doubt. Armin continued, "We all have our reasons for staying here, so I find it hard to believe that you stay for the pay."

Eren questioned, "I don't understand?"

Armin clarified in a straightforward tone, "If you didn't have some other kind of motivation, you would have taken your second paycheck and left. I know, I've seen it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eren looked away.

Armin smirked, "Okay, okay."  _Sure._

* * *

Saturday came around, and Eren's courage to explore the house was increasing. He still never left the house; he had nowhere to go. Armin, of course, invited him places but he didn't want to intrude. So, he found himself in the study browsing through Levi's endless shelves of books. He glanced at the empty desk in the corner and shrugged.  _Hanji said he would be gone until tomorrow, so, what he doesn't know won't hurt him I guess._   _I hardly ever see the guy; he's always off doing business during the week._

Eren decided on a book and sat on one of the multiple chairs about the room. It was big and looked expensive but Eren refused to sit at the prince's desk out of respect. He pulled his legs to his chest and read in the relaxing environment. It was quiet; the only noise was Eren's own breathing.

"Put that shit down."

Eren jumped, and his head flew up. Levi stood in the doorway crossing his arms. Eren felt adrenaline as he started to panic,  _shit._

Suddenly Levi continued;

"That's like, the shittiest book I have in this place." The heir crossed the room to his desk, and began shuffling through papers. "You could have at least chosen something less  _horrible."_

Eren looked down at the book in his hands,  _Into the Wild._  He spoke in a casual voice, "Armin told me it was a good read."

"He's the only reason it's still here." Levi replied without looking up.

Eren sighed, relieved that he wasn't in deep shit. "Well, what do  _you_  recommend?"

Levi's lips twitched upwards, but Eren didn't see. The prince just continued to thumb through his paperwork, "I don't fucking know what you like. Maybe Fahrenheit 451, if your dumb brain can handle it."

Eren flushed, "You are really rude."

Levi finally turned around and raised a sharp eyebrow, "Am I?" Levi resisted the urge to chuckle; this kid was pretty amusing.

Eren crossed his arms, "I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

Levi snorted, "I wasn't, until that piece of shit Erwin called and said he was flying in tonight."

"Erwin?" Eren blinked. "A guest?"  _Is this the guy who he was talking to on the phone?_

"Sort of," Levi replied dryly.

Eren felt another surge of panic, "I'm the only employee here r-right now so, I, uh-"

"It's fine, he doesn't need the fuckin' trumpets and red carpet." Levi finally found everything he was looking for and turned around to leave. "He's been here plenty of times…bastard."

Eren stood up, "But we don't have any cooks- Sasha and Connie left to go to a-"

"We'll order out, its fine." Levi walked out the door, "Stop worrying, idiot."

Eren was left alone in the room, somewhat speechless.

He later sat in his room with the pages of  _Fahrenheit 451_  clutched between his fingers. At one point he had to stop reading because his thoughts wouldn't stop.

_Who is Erwin? I wish I could ask Armin, I bet he would know. They must be close. Damnit I'm worrying about stupid things again. I know the guy got here an hour ago because I heard the door open, but otherwise I haven't seen him._

The air in his room felt somewhat stuffy, so he ventured out into the quiet house. He quietly walked down the hallways; he was becoming more and more familiar with them. Eren felt his stomach complain, so he steered his direction towards the kitchen. He heard a conversation echoing somewhere down the house, but ignored it. He walked into the living room (a known shortcut to the kitchen) but he noticed Levi lounged in a chair. A tall, blonde man sat across from him on the couch.

Eren froze, and immediately began to walk backwards out of the room; but Levi turned his head.

"Oh, Eren." The prince's voice was his usual monotone. "We're ordering Mexican, you want something?"

He blinked, completely frozen in place. He guessed the stranger was Erwin-and oh boy he was  _way_   _too_ attractive. The blonde was wearing clothes that probably  _smelled_  expensive. He suddenly realized that the prince had asked him a question, and he tried to reply calmly,

"I uh, it's okay. I was just going to get something from the kitchen." Eren's tone was nonchalant but he felt uncomfortable with both of their gazes on him. Levi didn't seem in the mood to put up with any shit.

"I'm ordering you something random off the fucking menu, brat." Levi scrolled on his iPhone looking for a number to call.

Eren watched Erwin sigh, "You shouldn't use such language around your employees…especially ones on their day off."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." Levi said without looking up. Erwin sighed again, and stood up, nearly scaring the shit out of Eren who was still standing awkwardly by the entrance. The tall man strode over to Eren, held out his hand, and smiled warmly,

"My name is Erwin, it is a pleasure to meet you, Eren."

Eren swallowed and stared at the outstretched hand before returning the handshake. "It's nice to meet you too sir."

"Will you sit with us?" Erwin asked in a coy tone.  _Wow this motherfucker is smooth._ Eren didn't notice Levi sending glares Erwin's way.

Eren shook his head, "No, I don't think that would be appropriate. I was just passing through-"

"Nonsense." Erwin rested a hand on his shoulder, pulling him along to the couch. "I'm sure it's perfectly fine with your  _boss._ "

_Who is this guy?_

"I don't give a shit." Levi snapped.

"I uh," Eren suddenly turned on his heel, "I actually forgot I left uh, the, the blow-dryer on, aha, I'll…be back when the food gets here." He booked it out of the room.

Erwin stared after him for a moment before chuckling and taking his seat again. The heir had his phone pressed to his ear, obviously on hold. Erwin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That's a cute one."

"Don't you fucking dare."

"I'm just  _saying_."

* * *

When he heard the doorbell rang he grabbed his food and retreated back into his room before anyone could question him. He sat on the floor with his back against his bed, watching the small television. Armin's bed was empty and would remain so until Sunday afternoon.

_I can't just hang out with a prince and his guest._  Eren told himself,  _I can't believe I almost said yes. That guy is royalty and I am homeless. I need to stop talking to him and his friends and just do my job._

He didn't come out of his room until the next morning. The maid managed to make himself pancakes and sat at a table. It was pushed up against a beautiful window that was almost the size of the wall. It was peaceful and quiet, but it took him way too long to realize that he chose the seat because he had a perfect view of Levi riding his horse.

"Interesting guy, isn't he?"

Eren snapped his head to look up at Erwin.  _I am so done with people sneaking up on me,_  Eren internally fumed. Erwin was holding a cup of coffee and his hair was neatly combed…even at nine in the morning. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." Eren blinked.  _I guess it would be rude for me to say no_.

Erwin sat across from him at the table made for two. It was silent, until Erwin tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, how do you enjoy working here?"

Eren shrugged, "It's good. It pays nice and the people are cool."

Erwin hummed, "Even though your boss is a pig head?" Eren laughed out loud, and slapped a hand over his mouth. Erwin had an amused look in his eye as he waited for an answer.

"I aha, I can deal with it."

"I can tell." Erwin nodded. He stared at Eren, almost to the point where the teenager began to feel uncomfortable. The tall man spoke again, slowly, "I think you should be the one on that horse, not him."

Eren tilted his head, "What? I know how to ride a horse."

The blonde chuckled, "No, I mean  _you_  should be the prince. I've never seen such amazing eyes as yours."

"Uhh…" Eren flushed and resisted the urge to look away, "Thank you, but, I don't think I could deal with the publicity." He paused for a moment before gaining back the assertiveness in his tone, "Who  _are_  you?"

Erwin gave a warm smile and sat back in his chair, "Ah, just a friend is all."

* * *

Not even an hour later, Eren ran into Erwin again. This time the man was in living room browsing through his phone. The television was on, but it was just some college football game.

Eren sighed and took the love seat across from the couch. He folded his legs and began to watch the game. Erwin looked up from his phone and smiled,

"Eren, how are you?"

"Fine." Eren shrugged. "Why are you down here? Where is the boss?"

"Mmm, he said he had paperwork to take care of," Erwin tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him, giving Eren his full attention.

Eren tilted his head, "That's pretty lame."

"Ah, I'm used to it," Erwin chuckled, "But now I have you. How lovely," Erwin gave another handsome smile. Eren felt his cheeks turn pink, and he sank back into the chair.

Eren tried to blow off the whole Erwin thing; maybe the guy was just super friendly? But no, once again he was wrong.

That afternoon he decided to go grocery shopping; he figured it would be nice for his friends to come home and not have to do it themselves. He worked up the courage to tell the prince.

"Hey, uh, sir." Eren knocked on the door to his office. "I'm going to go pick up groceries."

"Why? You're off today." Levi typed away at his laptop.

"Might as well put myself to use, I guess." Eren shrugged. Levi rolled his eyes and handed him a card,

"Fine, get whatever you need."

Eren hesitated, "Woah, are you sure-"

"Yeah, now get the hell out." Levi resumed typing.

"Hey, no need to be so snappy, grouchy pants." Eren replied, lightheartedly. Levi's eyebrows rose so high they almost reached his hairline. Eren rolled his eyes, "Well it's true. Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing your pea brain could understand." Levi's tone was dry.

"Try me." Eren sat down in the chair across from his desk.  _What am I doing?_

The heir leaned away his work, paused for a moment, and crossed his arms. He sighed, "Fine. I've got thirty two talk shows, eight radio interviews and sixteen businessmen to meet with in the next three weeks. I've somehow got to book a flight that will allow me to reach all those destinations  _meanwhile_  I just bought out this dumb company that was begging for my help so I've got to try and  _not_  put them into bankruptcy. There, fix that."

Eren paused for a moment, and tapped his chin. After a second of silence, he looked up at the prince and said, "Aha! That's easy. You just have to hire fifty six look-alikes to go around and do all your appearances. Then you can sit in a hot spring somewhere and manage the business from your solid gold iphone. I hear there's an app for that."

"You're a fucking idiot. Get out."

Eren laughed and stood up from the chair, credit card in hand. "No, but seriously. Get a massage, play a videogame, eat a bowl of ice cream; your friend is downstairs literally twiddling his thumbs and you look so stressed your undercut might fall off."

Levi stared after Eren, who waved and walked out the door. He just shook his head and went back to work, thinking,  _That kid sure is a strange one. I fired someone once just for talking to me in that tone…I wonder what makes that brat different. Hm._

* * *

Eren was somewhat surprised that his boss trusted him with an entire credit card, but shrugged and did his job. It was a little weird having a driver to take him shopping; he thought it was unnecessary.

When he returned he refused the help of the driver (he's an employee not a princess). Being the lazy teenager he is; he managed a way to carry everything in just two trips. Except, as he carried in his second armful, he felt someone grab half of the bags.

"Hey, stop, I got it," Eren snapped automatically.

"Are you sure?" He heard Erwin's voice ask fluidly.

Eren dropped the bags onto the countertop and watched Erwin do the same next to him. He turned and looked up at the tall man, "…Thanks."

He smiled almost flirtatiously, "You're very welcome. Would you like help putting all these away?"

"I can do it." Eren defended.

Erwin held up his hands, and nodded, "Okay, okay."

As Eren put away the groceries, he noticed that the guest didn't leave; he just lingered behind and watched Eren work.  _This guy must have nothing to do. Prince Levi you are a horrible host._ He shrugged and decided to ignore him; the guy could do what he wants.

He got through half of the groceries when he got to a giant can of potatoes. He knew that Connie liked to keep them on the top shelf (away from Sasha) so he leaned on his tiptoes and tried to slide the large can onto the top of the cabinet. After two failed attempts he literally  _squeaked_  as he felt arms wrap around his waist and heave him upwards.

"Woah-hey," Eren nearly yelled. He looked down at Erwin who was supporting his weight effortlessly.

"What?" Erwin glanced up innocently. Eren just huffed and heaved the can onto the shelf. Erwin loosened his arms and slid Eren gently to the ground.

"I could have-"

"-done it yourself?" Erwin finished, almost smirking.

"Yeah." Eren huffed, "What is your deal?"

"I don't have a 'deal'," Erwin leaned forwards, and Eren took a step back. "My dear friend left me alone- said he had someone important to meet. I thought why not get to know the gorgeous new employee?" Erwin took another step forwards, and Eren felt his back hit the countertop.

"Look, dude," Eren felt his patience slipping, "Thanks for the help, and the compliments, really, it's appreciated. But we've got a friggin eighty inch T.V. a couple doors down and I think it would be much more interesting than me."

"Do you like the prince?" Erwin's question caught Eren off guard.

Eren looked away, "I mean, he's a jerk sometimes but I guess he's okay-"

"No," Erwin bent down so close Eren could see his own reflection in his eyes. "I mean do you  _like_ the prince?"

The maid stood with his mouth hung open, in confusion. "A-absolutely not, what the fuck-"

"Good." Erwin slammed his hands down on either sides of Eren; he gripped the edge of the counter.

"Hey-" Eren flinched, but Erwin cut him off.

"What?" Erwin leaned down towards Eren's neck, but he shoved at Erwin's shoulders. Eren glared at Erwin and his voice turned stern,

"You've got two seconds to step away from me."

"No," The blonde purred.

Feeling annoyed and trapped, Eren lifted a fist and swung towards the guest's nose. To his surprise, the blonde caught his fist quite easily, and pulled Eren's arm back down to his side. "I'm not going to  _hurt_  you-"

Eren was about to yell at him, when he realized that there was no longer a person to yell  _at._

Erwin was now across the kitchen nursing a swollen jaw.

" _Levi_  how could you?" He whined in a playful voice. Erwin was smiling despite his injury. The prince now stood in front of Eren, one leg still bent sideways in the air from kicking Erwin. _That was incredibly fast_! Eren was frozen against the counter top while Levi set his food down and glared at Erwin.

"You see  _brother,_ " The prince replied in a similar tone, "I specifically remember telling you just last week that I had an employee assaulted by a guest. And  _now_  look what you've done."

"Ah, you know I was just joking."

"Well I'm not laughing."

Eren wasn't so much angry as he was  _fucking confused._  He stared forward, flabbergasted.

"Woah woah, hold the fuck up." Eren waved an arm around. Both princes turned to look at him. "Did you say  _brother?_ "

Levi shrugged, "Yeah."

"And neither of you felt the need to  _tell me?!_ " Eren nearly shouted.

Erwin put his coy expression back on, "I wanted you to see me as a normal person, not a prince. I couldn't resist…you're beautiful."

"Hey." Levi snapped. "One more and I'll kick your ass for real."

* * *

"I'm so pissed," Armin whined into his pillow. Eren sat on his own bed; confused.

"He was kind of a flirtatious ass." Eren sighed. "You didn't miss anything"

"You don't understand," Armin's voice was still muffled. "I literally  _yearn_  for every time he visits. He's so gorgeous and ugh." Armin finally sat up, facing Eren. "And you got to flirt with him! It's not fair!"

"He was annoying." Eren snorted, "Even the boss had to kick him off of me."

"Woah woah, wait what." Armin waved his hands around, " _The prince_  defended you? That's so adorable oh my gosh-"

"Hey." Eren threw a pillow, playfully, "Shut the hell up."

Armin laughed, "It's so not fair. You get to have two princes fighting over you while I just went and visited my grandma."

"Hey, I  _gladly_  would have switched places with you." Eren held up his hands in defense.

"Why didn't you?" Armin fake- complained.

"I don't have a phone," Eren laughed, shyly.

Armin huffed, "We need to fix that."

"Gladly," Eren chuckled. "If I had known you had the hots for his older brother I would have hunted you down."

Armin fell back onto the bed and shoved his face into his pillow.

Monday morning and everything was back to normal; all the staff was bustling around the house trying to clean up what was abandoned for two days. Armin was fine after his mini tantrum; Eren was still a bit surprised to learn about his crush.  _Next time he visits I'm totally going to hook those two up._

Eren mused as he dusted the railing of the stairs. He managed to clean and make all the beds of the guest bedrooms in record time. Thankfully, Erwin wasn't a messy person. Eren wasn't  _happy_  the guy was gone, but he certainly wasn't sad. Now that he knew he was the boss's brother he had  _so many questions._ Unfortunately, Hanji was gone being an ambassador for Levi in some other country so he couldn't ask her.

Eren got his opportunity when he ran into Levi drinking tea alone on the veranda. He had gone out there to sweep, but paused when he spotted the prince sitting in one of the comfortable chairs. He smiled, a wave of confidence suddenly sparking.

"I'm glad to see you finally relaxing."

Levi turned his head slightly to acknowledge Eren before turning back around. "Hmm."

"Despite the whole incident in the kitchen," Eren swept slowly. "You two seem pretty close."

"I don't hate him." Levi replied.

"Why did you leave Stohess?" Eren blurted.  _There. I said it._ He mentally prepared himself for a shitstorm.

The prince remained calm and sipped his tea. The only sound was Eren's broom scraping the wood, until Levi spoke, "I despised it there."

"Can I ask why?" Eren stared at the ground.

"I have four older brothers." Levi's voice was deep and calm. "All of which Stohess  _loves._  They are practically the crown jewels themselves."

"So you have a brother complex?" Eren pestered.

Levi rolled his eyes, "They were all annoying as shit. Except Erwin. He was the only one I got along with, sorta."

"Sorta." Eren smiled. Levi exhaled and leaned back in his chair before continuing,

"I didn't want to live off of the royal name like my dumb brothers. I wanted to create my own success, so I came here. That's it, really. I hated my brothers and didn't want to be a mooch. The end."

Eren swept all the dust off the stairs, and then paused to look up at the prince. He offered his boss the most heartfelt smile he could muster before replying, "That's really admirable."

Levi didn't have a reply; he just stared at Eren wide eyed. He finally scowled and stood up to leave.

"You missed a spot by the chair."

* * *

Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and cried out as the older feverishly attacked Eren's neck. His hands slid on the papers scattered across Levi's desk and his ass dug into the rough edge of the wood. Levi supported all of his weight easily, and bucked his hips forwards. Eren thrust downwards and they both made breathy noises in response. Eren panted against the prince's ear; which caused him to shiver and growl in response. They were sweaty and Eren's back hurt but oh my gosh it felt  _amazing_. Levi leaned up and finally kissed him; it was surreal. He could do this thing with his  _tongue_ where he counted every single one of his teeth before sucking on Eren's bottom lip. It was all over way too soon.

Like way, way too soon.

Eren's eyes shot open, and then he groaned before rolling over in bed.

_I'm so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i cant believe you guys actually like this 
> 
>  
> 
> like holy crap thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was a _mess_  the entire day after that stupid dream.

_Shitshitshitshitshit_

Eren tried to concentrate on his work, but he kept zoning out.

_I can't fall for the prince I can't fall for the prince I can. not. fall. for. the. prince. I need to stop being so flustered and just be myself._

Eren swept the floor angrily. He jumped nearly ten feet in the air when a smooth voice spoke up directly behind him,

"Sweep any harder and I won't have a floor left  _to_  sweep."

"Ah!" Eren spun around and nearly dropped his broom. "Don't scare me like that."

Levi had an amused look in his eyes and he crossed his arms. Eren swallowed- he was wearing  _casual_ clothes. Eren couldn't handle it when he wore tight jeans and t-shirts because he looked  _hot as fuck_  and less intimidating and oh man it was a shit storm.

"You seem jumpy today." Levi stated as he leaned up against the doorframe.

Eren huffed and turned around, "Don't you have like, important royalty things to do?"

"You've got a big mouth for a maid."

"And you've got a big head for a prince." Eren replied smoothly.

"Ouch." Levi deadpanned, but his upper lip twitched. "This is what I get for checking on my employee?"

"You scared me!" Eren defended. He sighed, but smiled nevertheless, "Can I help you  _sir?_ "

"Yes." Levi was still leaning against the doorframe. "I need you to go buy me some stuff."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Over twenty workers in this place and you're asking  _me_?"

"Don't question me, dumbass." Levi retorted. "Everyone else is busy."

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're attacking my floor with a broom."

Eren opened his mouth to snap back, but sighed and rubbed his eye with his right hand.  _This damn guy._

"Fine, what do you need?"

* * *

Eren walked into Levi's office with his arms full. He dumped all the bags directly on top of the paperwork Levi was working on. He listed, "Okay, so, two three ring binders, a flash drive, that new Steven King book, a box of those unnecessarily expensive pens, ten black ink cartridges and a snickers bar. Was that it?"

Levi blinked before opening the bags to double check. He immediately grabbed the snickers bar saying, "Thank fuckin' Ra." He pulled out another object and raised an eyebrow, "…what the hell is this?"

"A stress ball." Eren answered. Levi continued to stare at him and Eren continued, "You know? You squeeze it when you're all flippy."

"You bought me a stress ball?"

"Well, technically  _you_  bought you a stress ball." Eren tapped his chin, "Considering it wasn't my money."

Levi sighed, "Fucking shit, why did I hire you?"

"Probably my good looks." Eren answered naturally.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I like my partners dirty and homeless."

Eren rubbed his chin, "Chicks dig the beard."

"Dumbass," Levi chucked the stress ball and Eren caught it with one hand, "Get out of my office."

Eren laughed, "Fine, fine.  _You're welcome."_  He dodged when a pen was thrown his way. He then scrambled out of the room, leaving Levi alone. The prince sighed and began to move the bags off his desk.

_That brat…I should fire him._  He looked at the ball Eren had strategically placed on the desk before running away.  _But…I cant._ He sighed;  _He treats me like a human, not some kind of royalty. When he got here I thought he would be timid and quiet like the rest but apparently not._ Levi rolled the stress ball between his fingers.  _He's different._ The prince's eyes suddenly shot open,  _Shit. I actually care about this idiot._

Levi found himself seeking out Eren's company on purpose; although Eren didn't know that. It was almost relaxing to be around someone who only thought of him as an employer. Except…the kid seemed to shrink back whenever he had guests.

It was actually pretty amusing.

Sort of.

* * *

"You're kidding me." Eren deadpanned. He leaned on his tiptoes and dusted as he spoke to Armin. "A princess?"

"That's what I heard." Armin nodded. "I was dropping off some paperwork to the boss and he-"

Eren paused, "Woah, wait what? Since when did you start doing his work?"

"Ever since Hanji wasn't enough." Armin laughed, "He pays me for it, don't worry. Anyways, I was dropping it off and I heard him talking to someone about a princess from Sina!"

"Let me guess," Eren sprayed Windex on a rag, "Another country I haven't heard of?"

Armin smiled, "It's a big island near Stohess. They're good trading partners."

"Okay, so, why is one of them coming here?" Eren began to wipe the window. He could see Bertholt and Reiner working out in the yard so he waved. "I mean, the heir came here to get away from all that shit right?"

"Well," Armin grabbed the spray bottle from Eren, "There's kind of a …disagreement…going on between Prince Levi and the King."

"Such as?"

"Betrothal."

Eren choked on air, "Woah, that's a thing?"

"Very much a thing."

The two friends turned around when they heard Hanji's voice. She smiled as she continued, "I had to tell him that his dad sent a princess here and-oh boy he was  _not_  happy." She took a seat on the couch across from the windows the duo was cleaning.

"Is he in an arranged marriage?" Eren asked wearily.

"Not yet." Hanji crossed her arms. "But the King is definitely trying."

"See, I just don't understand." Armin huffed, "He's got four older brothers for the King to fuss over."

"He thinks Levi is irresponsible." Hanji informed, "Because he ran off to America and left the family." _That's bullshit- Levi came here so he wouldn't be irresponsible. His dad sounds like a jerk._

"So the solution is marriage?" Eren raised an eyebrow.  _Wow, this poor guy has to deal with so much shit._

Hanji pushed up her glasses, "Apparently." She watched Eren's face fall, and she grinned, "But don't you worry your pretty little face. He doesn't care what his father says. He'll probably just entertain the princess for a day and then send her packing."

"I-I wasn't worried." Eren flushed and turned around to continue cleaning. "That bastard can do whatever he wants as long as he pays me."

Armin and Hanji shared a look before smirking, " _Sure._ "

* * *

The princess from Sina was  _beautiful._  Eren may be gay, but he's not blind. She must have come with at least five bodyguards- it was a bit ridiculous. When she walked in the door Levi transformed back into the charming prince again. Eren was mesmerized by it every time; he'd kiss her hand and lead her around the home like it was a castle.

Eren hid behind a door again with the other employees. Everyone peeked through the cracks to catch a look at the princess.

"Do you think she'll be as bad as the last one?" Jean questioned.

"No," Armin whispered, "This is a real princess, not some stuck up rich-man's daughter."

"Princesses can be worse." Reiner mumbled.

Christa marveled, "She's so beautiful."

"Okay, we're done." Ymir pulled on Christa's sleeve. "Let's go."

Jean snickered, "Jealous much Ymir?"

"Shut your damn horse face mouth before I do it for you." Ymir threatened as she dragged poor Christa away. Jean stood out his tongue at her retreating form. Eren squeezed next to Reiner to get a better look.

"We shouldn't spy guys, we have work to do." Marco warned. Connie suddenly shot up, yelling,

"Shit! I left a pie in the oven!"

"Connie!" Sasha shrieked. Everyone immediately shushed them.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"They'll hear you!"

"My pie!"

Meanwhile Levi stood with the princess in the hallway. He paused mid-sentence when he heard yelling. He resisted the urge to laugh, and another urge to chew them out. Instead he moved the girl through the house.

* * *

Eren ran into Levi in the cleaning closet.

No, literally  _ran_  into.

"Holy shit what the fuck-" Eren jumped backwards nearly ten feet. The heir was on the ground against the wall scrolling through his phone. "What in the name of-"

"Shhh!" Levi hissed. He looked left and right before tugging Eren into the closet and slamming the door shut. Eren fell onto his knees, now squished between Levi and the wall.

His face turned red, " _Sir- what the fuck!"_

"I said shush!" The prince snapped. Eren turned his voice down to a forced whisper,

"Why are you hiding in a closet?"

"It's my closet." Levi said in a low voice. "I can do as I please." Eren gave him a stern look; it was dark and his hands were on either side of Levi's waist. He was practically kneeling between his legs. Levi sighed, "Fine. I may or may not be hiding from someone at the moment."

Eren deadpanned, "Are you fucking serious? You know what, I'm leaving-" Eren moved to stand up, but Levi pulled him back down.

"Don't move or I'll fire you." He hissed.

"Why are you hiding from a princess?!" Eren's voice went loud again, and Levi slapped a hand over his mouth. Eren licked his hand, and he laughed when the prince immediately flung his hand away and grimaced. Eren licked his lips subconsciously; he didn't notice but Levi did.

" _Because."_ Levi wiped his hand on his jeans, "She's  _crazy._ "

"Oh, really now?" Eren's tone was sarcastic. "Says the prince hiding in a closet."

"Fuck you." Levi was so close Eren could feel him breathing. "She's been following me everywhere. She won't stop talking about  _marriage_  and how  _good_ it would be for our countries and blah blah blah."

"But she seems nice." Eren shrugged, "And pretty. Maybe you should give it a chance?"  _What am I saying?_

The prince glared, "No. Shut up. I'll fire you."

"What about your brothers?" Eren breathed. "Do they have to get married?" His back was starting hurt in his bent over position. As he spoke he tried to readjust, but it really only pressed him closer to the prince.

"No, they're all jerkoffs." The heir slid back to give Eren a bit more room. "They just fuck random girls and drink their asses off in the castle."

"So you  _do_  have a castle!" Eren blinked.

"You're an idiot." Levi rolled his eyes. It was starting to get a bit hot in the cramped space.

Eren gave a short laugh, "Well, I'm leaving." He stood up to leave and Levi let him, but not before requesting,

"Hey, brat, don't tell her I'm in here."

"How old are you?" Eren raised an eyebrow.

"27."

"Who would have known?" Eren rolled his eyes and slammed the closet door shut. He noticed the door crack back open ever so slightly, and a middle finger slowly flashed through. Eren laughed so hard he snorted like a pig.

* * *

"Duck…duck…goose!"

"Connie, I will slap the dumbass out of your dumb, bald, head."

"Jeez, Jean." Connie raised his hands up in defense, "You don't have to get so  _touchy._ "

"I'm trying to watch the damn movie and you're going all duck- duck -goose up in this bitch." Jean replied.

"Which reminds me," Eren said from the floor, "Why are we all in Reiner's room and not in the theater?"

"We're not supposed to use it when a guest is over." Bertholt answered.

"That's dumb." Eren crossed his arms.

Jean snorted, "I think that poor soul would have a heart attack if she saw  _peasants_  in the  _entertainment room."_

"You are all so mean." Marco poked Jean in the side.

Half of the group was squished between the two beds, and the others sprawled about the floor. The small T.V. was playing mean girls- they took a vote and it was unanimous.

Ymr, Christa, and Connie quoted at the same time with the movie, "I'm a mouse,  _duh_."

The group instantly started laughing. Eren looked around at the people he could honestly call friends now; it was a strange feeling…but…nice.  _Really, really nice._

* * *

"I really hate this part…" Eren mumbled to himself.

He looked up at the giant chandelier that needed cleaning. Eren hadn't experienced an encounter with the princess yet, she found Levi at one point and she's still following him around. He decided that he needed to go ahead and get his job done, so he dragged the large ladder into the living room with the high ceilings. He sighed and climbed the ladder with all his cleaning supplies tucked under his arm. He adjusted the apron so he wouldn't spill anything on his clothes. He sprayed cleaner on the fine glasswork and began to clean.

It was dead quiet in the room, aside from the occasional squeak of the glass as he scrubbed. Therefore, he almost fell forwards when there was a loud,

"Um, hello?"

He yelped and steadied himself on the ladder before looking down. The princess stood looking up at him with expecting eyes. His voice was shaky, "C-can I help you?"

"Where is Prince Levi?" She tilted her head. Her long brown hair fell around her as she moved.

Eren internally smirked,  _So he ditched her again, did he?_

He answered, "Umm, no princess, I'm afraid not. Have you checked the study?"

She dramatically sighed, "I have!" She sighed again, and sat on the bottom of the ladder. It shook, and Eren had a heart attack. He steadied himself on the chandelier, and nearly cried in relief when he didn't fall. "I've looked everywhere," She sniveled, "I don't know what I did. All I said was that I wanted to have seven children so I could name one after each wonder of the world."

_That's kinda sweet._  Eren's heart was still beating fast from the ladder shaking. He could see the princess down on the steps below.  _But seven kids?_

"Have you uh, known him a long time?" Eren tried to calm the princess so she wouldn't wobble the ladder anymore. He had limited options at the moment.

"Yes." She said happily. "I've met him once before and it was love at first sight." She clasped her hands together.

_She's only met him once and she's talking about kids._   _No wonder Levi is in hiding._

"Well…" Eren spoke slowly, "How about you check the stables? The prince  _really_  loves his horses."

"Ooh, really!" She stood up quickly, "I love horses too! I shall check there immediately. Thank you, servant."

She swiftly left the room, not noticing what she had done. Due to her weight quickly leaving the ladder, it began to sway back and forth. Thank goodness the ladder didn't fall over but…Eren did. He lost his balance completely and he yelped as he fell backwards.

He waited for the hard impact of the marble floors to slam against his back.

What he wasn't expecting was… arms.

* * *

Levi walked around the corner, only to immediately jump back behind it.

"Well…Maybe you should check the stables?"

_Eren?_  Levi looked back around the corner. The princess was sitting on the bottom step of the very tall ladder, while poor Eren tried to balance himself on top.

_He's too nice…idiot._ Levi thought. He heard the princess squeal delightedly, "I shall check there immediately! Thank you, servant."

_Servant._ The prince's eyes practically rolled back into his head.  _That girl needs to get out more._

He didn't hear any noise coming from the room, so he figured it was safe to walk through. When he did, his heart nearly jumped into his throat. He saw Eren fall backwards, and he practically slid across the room to catch him.  _Fuck!_

He braced himself for Eren to be heavier- the teen was surprisingly light. He composed himself again, for when Eren peeped open an eye to see that it was okay. The look on Eren's face was priceless- Levi had caught him princess style in his arms. It was like the room froze; Levi just stood there with Eren in his arms.

The first words out of Eren's mouth were-

"Well this is ironic."

Eren was speechless when the heir cracked an honest smile, and chuckled.  _Wow. He has a beautiful smile- shit what am I saying?_

Levi set him down onto his shaky feet. He stumbled and Levi steadied him. "Woah, brat. You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, dude." He wiped his forehead, "I-im mean boss-ah I'm sorry i-"

"It's fine." Levi let go once Eren had his balance again. "I saw the whole thing."

"You did?!" Eren gawked. "Why didn't you say anything?" He jokingly shoved at the prince's shoulder.

"I wasn't about to let her find me." Levi teased. He looked back up at the chandelier, and back down to Eren. His voice resumed its normal strictness when he said, "Put that damn ladder away, you're done in here." The heir promptly left the room and a confused Eren.

* * *

He whined as Christa and Sasha pulled him around a mall; Armin was at his side, as well as Connie. "Do I  _have_  to?"

"Yes." Christa and Sasha replied simultaneously. "You need new clothes like, yesterday."

"I've got clothes." Eren defended.

Armin corrected. "You've got work clothes."

"I'm fine with them." Eren shrugged.

"Dude," Connie gestured to Eren's pants, "We can't take you anywhere if you dress like this. How do you expect to get into parties with us?"

"Uh, I don't." Eren blinked. Connie laughed and pushed at his shoulder,

"Party pooper!"

They walked into a Pacsun, and the two girls went to work. They piled shirts and pants into Eren's arms before shoving him into a dressing room. He must have tried on  _twenty_  combinations, each time he came out to be judged by the four.

"Those make his legs look good."

"I dunno, they kinda gather at his calves."

"Oh, you're right Connie!"

"But the shirt is nice."

"I think we should text Reiner for approval."

"Oh I can-"

Eren spat, "No, we do  _not_  need to text Reiner for approval-"

"Guys! What about a beanie!"

"He needs a piercing. A piercing will make him look punk."

"Is Eren punk?"

"Guys." Eren spun around so he could see the price tag on the shirt. "This is all way too expensive."

"Nonsense." Christa waved him off and shoved him back into the dressing room. "This shopping trip is  _very_  much needed.

They stopped by  _so_  many stores. Eren was almost in shock- he had never bought so much stuff at the same time. Armin or Connie would try to buy him something, but Eren would bark and tell them to shove off. (They did it anyways.)

It was almost surreal; going from complete homelessness and despair to shopping with friends and a steady job. Eren was worried though…he couldn't work as a maid forever. He decided not to think too much on the subject.

By the end of the day, the five stopped at the food court. They sat around laughing and eating panda express. Eren was wearing one of the new outfits picked out for him; he actually didn't mind it. They were tight black jeans and a ripped up tank top under a jacket. Somehow Armin forced him to wear the black beanie; he also managed to buy new vans too- it was definitely a good day.

"You look hot Eren." Sasha nodded, "Much better than before."

"Agreed."

"Hey." Connie huffed, "You're dating  _me_ , remember?"

"So?" Sasha grinned and shoved more noodles in her mouth.

* * *

"Why do  _I_  have to do it?" Eren crossed his arms. He stood in the kitchen with some of the other staff.

"Because we're all busy." Armin defended. He handed a tray to Eren, "Just serve these to them, it's no big deal."

"Go get Bertholt to do it or something." Eren turned around. "I'm off duty-"

"Bertholt has the grace of an elephant. Please, Eren?" Sasha whined. She stood over the stove cooking while Connie was doing something with flour. Eren sighed,

"Fine. But I don't know the proper etiquette for serving people."

"Place to the right and take from the left." Connie blurted as Eren walked out the door.

He walked out of the chefs' kitchen to see the prince and princess speaking over the dining table. They sat at opposite ends, but weren't very far from each other. She seemed to be talking his ear off; of course the heir just smiled and nodded politely. He spotted Eren and raised an eyebrow.  _I feel so self-conscious._

He was still wearing the clothes from the shopping trip. He hadn't even had time to rip the beanie off his head. Eren didn't see, but as soon as he walked out Levi instantly became distracted. Levi thought to himself- _did he get new clothes? Damn..._

Eren went around and placed a salad in front of the princess; they continued to talk.

"So Miss Hexington," Levi prompted conversation, "Where do you plan to travel to next?"

She giggled, "Oh please, call me Sina."

_They named you after their country?_  Eren mused as he walked around to place the other salad in front of Levi.

He nodded to her, "Miss Sina."

"I plan to go to Asia next-"

Eren walked back into the kitchen; he didn't notice Levi watch his ass the entire time.

The kitchen was busy from the two cooks running around like madmen. The shopping trip had apparently set back their cooking schedule a bit so…Eren felt a bit bad.

He waited around for a bit until Sasha told him to go back in and swap the plates for the main course. Balancing the plates took a minute of practice, but he finally walked back in to hear more of their conversation.

"I was thinking we could honeymoon in Africa-"

Eren almost laughed, but kept it under control. Instead he set down the plate as she continued to talk. Levi noticed his amused look and shot Eren a glare. He smirked and walked around the table to give Levi his food.

_Damn this smells so good_ Eren thought as he retreated back into the kitchen. As soon as he walked in the door, a roll was shoved in his mouth.

"Good boy!" Sasha laughed, and Eren reached up grab the bread from his teeth.

"M' not a dog," Eren spoke as he chewed. His eyes widened, "Damn this is good."

"My bread is the best." Sasha bragged.

Connie shook his head, "Nope. Mine is."

" _Ours_  is." Sasha corrected.

Eren just laughed and ate the rest of the roll. He sat and visited in the kitchen; Armin and Marco came and went a couple times. Connie and Sasha were just cleaning up the kitchen, waiting for the two people in the dining room to finish their meal.

"Hey Eren," Connie held up an expensive looking pot, "Can you fill up their tea? Careful, this is boiling."

"Yeah, sure." Eren grabbed the pot, being careful to hold the rag placed so he wouldn't burn himself. He pushed open the door with his hip, and almost laughed  _again_ at Levi's unamused face. He just ate politely as the poor princess talked.

"I always liked the beaches. They're so very soothing and close to nature. But, there's the beautiful luxury of a wedding in a castle."

Eren listened as he carefully poured tea into Levi's cup. He was genuinely surprised when he heard the prince talk for the first time that evening.

"Look…princess…" He set down his fork and sighed. "You are a wonderful young woman. I can tell you're very independent and you care for a lot of things, but…" Eren listened in shock as he made his way around the table.

"But…" She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I really don't want to marry anyone right now." He spoke as politely as he could. "I apologize, princess, that you came all this way under that misguidance."

"Ah, maybe we can push the wedding back a couple months? Is that enough time?" She smiled.

"Princess…" Levi sighed, "We're not engaged."  _He said it?!_

"What?!" She pushed her legs to the ground, sending her chair back a couple inches. She didn't realize that Eren was behind her, and knocked the employee.

Eren panicked. In an attempt to not spill the boiling tea onto Sina, he jerked backwards. The scalding water spilt all over his hands, but he didn't drop the china teapot.

He hissed to himself, and his eyes began to tear up from the pain.

"Oh my!"

The sound of Levi's chair sliding against the wood floor ripped through the room.

Eren looked at the giant spill on the floor and stuttered, "Ah-I'm s-so sorry I'll clean this up right away."

The prince was at his side in a second. He practically ripped the teapot out of Eren's grip and set it at the table next to Sina. He softly grabbed Eren's now red and shaking hands and looked them over before dragging the teenager into the kitchen.

"S-sir I'm fine, it's just a-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped. The two burst into the kitchen; Sasha and Connie jumped at the intrusion. Levi barked at the cooks, "Connie, clean up that mess. Sasha, get me a first aid kit." The two hesitated, and Levi nearly yelled, "Now."

The couple scrambled out the door, and Levi pulled Eren over to the sink. He switched on the cool water; Eren let out hiss, and then a sigh of relief. His skin  _burned_  but the cool water was a nice contrast.

He couldn't stop watching how carefully Levi grabbed and observed each of his fingers.

Eren tried to speak again, "I am so sorry-"

"It's not your fault." Levi's voice was still harsh. "You saved that girl from burning her face off."

"I- uh-"

"At the expense of your hands." Levi continued. Eren tried to pull his fingers away, but Levi continued to hold them under the water.

"It's okay, really." Eren persisted, "You need to go be with the princess."

"Do not tell me where I need to be." Levi fumed. Eren flinched at the rough tone.

"Sorry…"

Sasha came into the room with the first aid kit, and Levi immediately took it from her. He gave her new orders, "Go escort the princess to her room."

"I can wrap his fingers, if you need, sir." Sasha offered.

"No. Go do as I said. Please." The prince set the kit on the table, and Sasha nodded before leaving the room. He turned off the water and dried off Eren's fingers carefully. They were still red, and were already beginning to peel.

He grabbed the bandage tape and tore off a strip using his teeth. He looked up at Eren as he began to wrap his fingers, "Does it hurt?"

"N-no." Eren lied.

Levi gave a small amount of pressure to his palm, and Eren flinched. He sighed, "Doesn't hurt, yeah? You liar."

Of course his hands  _hurt_  but he didn't want to look like a wimp. He didn't realize his eyes were watering so badly until a droplet fell out of his right eye. Levi looked up and wiped it off with his thumb. Eren's face turned multiple shades darker. Levi sighed,

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, you have the right to be mad." Eren shrugged, "I'm a dumbass."

"No." Levi finished one hand and moved onto the next. Eren watched as he gently covered every digit. "It was just an accident. This will heal in a week or so."

"Yeah…okay." Eren wiggled his left hand and winced. It was quiet as Levi continued to work. Eren whispered,

"At least I saved the teapot."

Levi let out a short laugh,  _This brat…I swear._  He finished off his other hand and sat back, "There. Done."

"Thank you." Eren nodded. His eyes shot open when Levi smoothly raised his injured hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss to the top of his exposed knuckles. He did the same for the other hand, and then took a step back. Eren's face was blood red. "H-hey-"

Levi's upper lip twitched and he walked out the door saying, "Take care of those hands. I need them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so fun to write
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> seriously guys thanks for everything


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back bitches

Eren sat slouched in his bed and thumbed at his bandages. His hands just kind of ached- but his head hurt more. He couldn't stop thinking about the prince last night. He would get flustered every time he thought about it. Levi was just so graceful…

That night everyone was sent to their rooms-including the princess. Of course all the staff snuck into his room that night…some to ask if he was okay, and others to make fun of his knack for trouble.

It was morning and he felt like a grounded child. He had strict orders to stay in his room and not work today. Therefore, he was alone. Armin was hesitant to leave him this morning but Eren assured him it was fine.  _He's such a good person._  Eren looked over at Armin's well-made bed. He was torn from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

It was gentle and a little hesitant, but Eren's ears picked up the tiny rap. He hesitated a moment, and the small knock was there again.  _Too gentle to be Prince Levi_ Eren mused. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to grab the doorknob carefully. He pulled open the door to see Princess Sina. Her eyes widened, and she bent at the waist. The princess bowed- her hands were placed together like she was praying.

"I am so sorry!" She cried out.

_Wh…what?_

Eren was shocked. He immediately jumped forwards to stop her- "No, princess please, don't bow to me." He grabbed her hands and pulled her up straight.

"It is entirely my fault." Her eyes watered.

Eren sighed, and tilted his head so he could see her face properly. "As Prince Levi said…" Her eyes looked up as he spoke. "It wasn't anyone's fault. You didn't know I was behind you." Her worried expression seemed to lessen, and Eren grinned. He reached up and tapped her forehead, "Come on, it's unbecoming of a princess to look so troubled."

She smiled, "..ah…okay." Eren took a step back and she continued, "I am still terribly sorry you got injured."

"Nah, it's not a big deal; the heir probably thought I was going to sue him."

"Oh…yeah…" She looked down. Eren raised an eyebrow, "Hey…do you want to come in?" He held open the door a little wider. She looked apprehensive, so Eren assured, "Just to talk?"

She smiled, "Yes, please."

* * *

The princess was very sweet- that was a given from the beginning. Once Eren got her talking she wouldn't stop. Sina was very apologetic, and talked about how sorry she was for being so forceful about marriage to the prince. She apparently just really cared about him.

"If you feel bad…" Eren sat cross legged on his bed while she sat respectfully on Armin's. "You should tell him."

"Oh…why I did!" She covered her eyes. "He was just so angry with me- how I cried, Mr. Eren. I even called off the marriage and still he wouldn't speak to me."

"Hmm…"  _That guy is being a big baby._  Eren rubbed at his nose, and the distressed princess sighed.

"I leave today… I just hope I can go without any hard feelings…especially with our countries in mind."

Eren surprised her by suddenly standing up and nearly shouting, "Don't worry about it princess." He smiled. "I'll go talk to the grumpy heir for you."

"A-are you sure?" She stuttered.

"Of course." Eren grinned. "It won't be a proble-"

The girl jumped up and wrapped him in a hug. He stood there unsure of what to do. The princess caught herself, and took a step back-embarrassed. "I-I, I am so sorry-"

Eren just laughed, so the princess laughed too.

* * *

"Knock knock?" Eren said out loud. He heard no noise on the other side of the door. Eren had scowered the mansion and no Levi was to be found. He finally stopped at the office door and tapped his foot against it to avoid using his hands. He finally sighed, and opened the door carefully. Levi looked up from his desk and scowled. Eren walked in, closing the large door behind him. "Sir."

"I told you to stay in your room." The prince shuffled through a stack of paper.

"I do believe, sir, that I am not a dog."

There was a long silence.

_Shit._

Levi looked up and glared. Eren held his stance, even though he felt like running.

Levi surprisingly said, "You are correct. You are not a dog, you are a brat. Now go away."

"Sir, if I may speak freely…" Eren didn't get a response, so he continued, "Who the hell pissed in your cereal?"

"Excuse me?"

"The princess apologized to you; why are you so upset?"

"That is none of your business Jaeger."

"Come  _on."_ Eren walked forwards so he was standing in front of his desk. "Be mean to me, but don't be mean to a princess."

"Don't tell me what to do or you'll find yourself homeless again." Levi snapped.

Eren ignored the threat. "She feels terrible and she's leaving today so please just-"

"Get the fuck out of my office."

"Okay, okay." Eren held up his hands. "I'm just trying to help." Eren noticed that the prince's eyes were now on his bandages. It was quiet, so Eren broke the silence by chuckling nervously "It's okay-"

"Do they hurt?" Levi questioned.

Eren blinked, "Oh, um…sort of. But I can work; its fine."

It was silent again; Levi looked like he was thinking. Eren just stood there, a little unsure. He thought about leaving,  _I guess I'll have to tell the princess._  Suddenly Levi looked up from his seat and Eren stood up straight.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What?"

"I'll talk to the princess." Levi stood up; pushing his chair backwards. Eren jumped from the noise of the chair scraping against the floor. "But you have to be my pet for a week."

Eren blinked, "What does that even mean?!"

"It means you have to follow me around everywhere. I won't let you out of my sight."

"Why?!" Eren snapped.  _This asshole-_

"Because." The heir made his way towards the door. "You seem to attract trouble like a magnet; and if you're going to be unable to hold a broom for a week you might as well be of some use to me."

Eren internally fumed for a moment before snapping; "Fine."

"Good."

Eren stomped past him and pushed his way out the door, muttering, "Stupid, stuck up, son of a-"

Levi stood in the doorway, internally chuckling.

* * *

Well, the prince stayed true to his word. He made nice with the princess and sent Sina on her merry way. Before leaving, she gave Eren her phone number (which was still of no use to him, yet). She told Eren to call her if he ever needed anything. Levi didn't look too happy about the whole ordeal. Eren felt good nevertheless.

But now, Eren was bored. He decided that since Levi held up his end of the offer…he should do the same. So, Eren rummaged through the Prince's office like a child. They both have been in there  _three hours_  and Levi hadn't said a word  _once._

"What's this?" Eren held up a book. The heir continued to type without looking up. Eren huffed, "You're boring."

"And you're annoying."

"How can you sit in here all day?" Eren collapsed in a giant chair across the room. "I feel like a caged bird."

"Go read a book and shut up." Levi continued to type.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to stay with you at all times."

"Yes, that means doing as I say. Now shut the fuck up."

Eren huffed again. He swung his legs over the arm of the chair and recited,

"I know why the caged bird sings, ah me~"

"Eren."

"When he beats his bars and he would be free, "

"Eren."

"It is not a carol of joy or glee-" Eren stopped when a stapler and a folder was thrown his way. He caught the binder but dodged the stapler. "Hey!"

"While I am somewhat impressed you know Dunbar, stop reciting poetry and do some fucking work." Levi rolled his eyes. "Staple all those and separate them by address."

"Fine, fine." Eren opened the folder, laid out the papers, and did as he was told. It was quiet except for the occasional staple or click of Levi's keyboard. Eren looked up at the prince, and then back down at his work. It was quiet for a few more seconds until Eren sighed, "…Thanks for talking to the princess…and…sorry I was a jerk about it."

Levi was surprised, but then jokingly rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Sorry I was an ass and yelled at you."

Eren suddenly laughed, "You must have really hated her!"

"She spilled boiling tea on you!" His voice wasn't as stern anymore, and Eren laughed again.

"Yes, but I got a prince to kiss my hand and a princess to bow to me within eight hours, so I say it wasn't that bad of a day."

Eren dodged a paperweight.

* * *

"So you're like his dog now?" Jean stretched across the bed.

Eren snapped, "No, I'm not a-"

"He totally is." Connie laughed. "The boss and Eren sitting in a tree~ K-i-s-s-i-n-g,"

"Shut up, asshole!" Eren growled. "We made a deal-"

"Oh, now they're making deals?" Reiner grinned.

Eren groaned and squished his face into a pillow. Armin sat next to him laughing, but trying to comfort him nevertheless. "This is a good thing! I mean, at least he doesn't totally hate you and want to make your life a living hell." Armin shrugged.

Eren grumbled and everyone else laughed. It was probably two in the morning and everyone has to work tomorrow…but everyone just enjoyed hanging out. Reiner brought his Xbox and Connie got all games. Sasha always has food and everyone else gets movies and card games. Sometimes it's a small fit inside one of the rooms, but Eren couldn't dream of being somewhere else…even if they make fun of him a lot.

Jean challenged Eren to the saltine cracker challenge, Ymir put a mento into a bottle of coke, and everyone else played twister.

They didn't go to bed until six in the morning.

Armin filmed the whole thing.

* * *

Eren thought that a week of following Levi around would be boring- but it actually wasn't that bad. They talked a lot about books and movies; it didn't really feel like a job. The prince wasn't as scary of a person as everyone made him out to be. Of course Levi snarled and barked and yelled, but Eren would laugh it off like usual.

By the third day there was a hard knock at his door. He rolled over and groaned while the knocking turned violent,

A voice was muffled, "Get the fuck up dumbass."

"No." Eren called back. Armin, already awake, began laughing. The door snapped open and Levi demanded, "Get up we're leaving."

"Whyyy," Eren's voice was muffled by his pillow.

"I have an interview."

"Take Hanji."

"Hanji's busy."

"Who the fuck needs to interview you so early in the morning?" Eren complained. Levi threw open the curtains, and Eren wailed again. Armin was  _still_  laughing.

"It's already nine am and you're a lazy piece of shit. Armin is up, for fucks sake."

"Armin is one of those weird early risers." Eren sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The heir was caught off guard for a second by his strangely cute hair that was sticking up in wild directions.

"He wasn't always that way." Levi looked over to Armin who just smiled. The prince sighed and walked out the door, "Put on some normal clothes, you've got ten minutes."

* * *

Eren leaned his back against the car window and pulled his legs against his chest. He had on some stone wash jeans and a flannel; nothing as nice as the name brand shirt and jeans Levi was wearing. They sat in the back of some fancy car that Eren didn't know existed; Eren learned the driver's name was Steve.

"So, will this be filmed?" Eren asked.

"Yes." The heir scrolled through his notes on his phone. "You just stay backstage-don't fuck up anything."

"So much trust." Eren held a bandaged hand against his heart sarcastically. His hands didn't really hurt too much anymore. It left some ugly scabs to heal, and Eren was a bit subconscious about it.

Levi snorted, "Let's count shall we? You have been here three months and you've been beaten up by a businessman, nearly raped by my brother, pushed off a ladder, and burnt by boiling tea."

"I also fell down the stairs."

"Oh yes," Levi rolled his eyes but smiled slightly, "And you fell down the stairs."

"Hey, I think that's pretty good." Eren shrugged, and laughed at the prince's glare. "I could totally be worse."

"If you were anyone else, I would have fired you three months ago."

"But you didn't." Eren grinned.

Levi repeated, almost to himself, "But I didn't."

* * *

Being backstage was pretty interesting. As soon as they got there, Levi was rushed into the building; there were fans everywhere. Eren had to elbow past bodyguards and people to get somewhat near his boss.  _All these people know who Levi is. How did I not hear of him? Maybe because I didn't read the news for a couple months._

When they got inside, Eren lost Levi immediately. So…he decided to explore. There were makeup stations, camera people, and all kinds of equipment. Eren found the snack table and he was immediately sold. He grabbed as much as he could before someone noticed.

The prince apparently knew Eren better than he thought.

"The food table…I knew it."

Eren spoke with his mouth full, "Hey, you left me, so,"

"Come on, idiot." Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and yanked him forwards. He followed the prince through the hallway, but they were bombarded by people asking him questions. Levi just ignored all of them.

"Prince Levi! Are you going to donate any money to the red cross this year?"

"Prince! Did you hear about the possible political war between your home country and Sina?"

"Prince Levi!"

_This is ridiculous._  Eren just stared forwards at Levi's face. He could see his set jaw from where he was walking. A question made Levi suddenly stop.

"Sir, who is man with you?" A random cameraman asked.

"An employee." Levi responded. "And a friend." Nobody heard the last part, because there were so many people talking and ushering him to get on stage. Eren couldn't help but smile,  _friend?_

He obediently followed Levi around as he was rushed to makeup and hair. Eren couldn't figure out why they were putting foundation on him- his skin was already perfect. The prince hissed and snarled like usual, but as soon as he walked out onto the set, he had his charming prince personally turned on. Eren hung back behind the scenes, and watched his boss nod to the audience.

"Why, it is such an honor to have you here Prince Levi!" A blonde host smiled.

Levi gave a half smile in return, "No, the honor is all mine."

"So tell us-"

Eren watched him answer question after question.  _How does he do it?_  The prince gave off such an aura. It was astonishing to watch him put on an act.  _I wonder if people would like him if they found out what he was really like._ Levi gave a laugh at something the lady said; Eren could tell it was forced.  _I like the real him better._

"Yes, my native language is French, although, Stohess has recently made English as its main language."

"French! Why, that Is so romantic, would you mind saying something for us?"

"Of course-"

Eren leaned against a wall and watched the heir entertain the host.  _French, huh? That's pretty cool, I didn't know that._  Eren was still mesmerized by Levi. The large camera lights really made him look astonishing.  _He could be a model…if he wasn't so short._  Eren suddenly resisted the urge to laugh.  _I need to stop ogling._

"Hey, you." Eren felt a yank on his shoulder. He spun around to see a very large, very scary bodyguard. He had his hair in short spikes and stood a good foot over Eren. "Where's your I.D?"

"Um," Eren tilted his head up to look at the man, "I don't have one. I came in with Prince Levi-"

The bodyguard scuffed, "Yeah, sure. Come with me."

"Hey, I did! I work for him."

"Can you prove it?" The man dressed in black crossed his arms.

"I uh-"  _Shit._

Eren felt a grip on his arm and he was pulled forwards. He looked back; Levi was still speaking to the host on set. The prince never looked his way so Eren was dragged through the building. It was somewhat embarrassing to be pulled past all these professional people, and then thrown out a door.

He tripped onto the ground and braced himself with his hands. "Ouch! Fuck!" Eren turned his head to see the guard slam the door shut. He could hear the door lock, and he sighed. He slowly got to his feet and wiped his hands off on his jeans. Eren looked around to see his surroundings; he was in a back lot. He didn't see the limo anywhere, so he guessed Levi told the driver to come back at a certain time. All the fans must have moved somewhere else because the lot was empty.  _I guess I'll just have to wait then…_

Eren sat on the sidewalk and pressed his back against the side of the building. He sighed once again;  _At least it's a nice day._  It really was. The weather was warm and he could hear birds off in the trees across the street. He wasn't really sure how long he sat there; it was quiet and somewhat peaceful. It might have been an hour until heheard the side door open and then slam shut. He didn't care to look up and see who it was. The young man just continued to close his eyes and wait.

He could smell cigarette smoke, and smiled, "That's bad for you, you know."

"It was the only way to get those fucker's off me."

Eren let out a grin as he knew the voice, but didn't open his eyes. "By breathing cigarette smoke in their faces? That's bad publicity."

"There's no such thing." Levi grumbled. "Plus I was pretty damn pissed when I learned they kicked you out."

Eren finally opened his eyes, "Did you hurt anyone?"  _Was he worried?_

"That's of no concern to you." Levi smashed his cigarette. "Let's go get lunch."

"Where's Steve?" Eren got to his feet.

"I told him to meet us downtown in an hour." Levi shoved his hands in his pockets. "I want some damn Chipotle."

* * *

They sat inside the Mexican restaurant eating burritos bigger than their heads.

"Walking was a mistake." Eren looked at the cameramen and reporters that were staked outside the window. They sat at a booth made for two; it almost felt like a date. Until, Eren looked over and saw people gawking.

"You're a mistake." Levi said with his mouthful.

"Wow. You are such a charming prince." Eren rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck what people think of me."

"There is a girl out there, somewhere, crying because her princely hero is stuffing his face in a cheap restaurant."

"I wanted a burrito."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Whatever." Eren laughed. To be honest, Eren was relieved to see how down to earth the prince was. He looked up at the heir, "Thanks for paying. Although, I think Sasha and Connie won't be happy you ate food that wasn't theirs."

"They need to get out more. Did you know I found them both in a Burger King kicking the shit out of the cashier?" Eren shook his head and Levi continued, "Yeah, something about the food being overpriced and tasting like a heart attack."

"And you  _hired them?"_

"I thought they were funny." Levi shrugged.

Eren smiled, "They still are."

"How old are you?" Levi suddenly questioned.

"Almost twenty." Eren answered.

Levi thumbed at his fork, "What happened?"

Eren knew exactly what he was asking about, so he shrugged. "My parent's didn't like me anymore."

"What, 'cause you're gay?"

"Y-yeah," Eren stuttered.

"You couldn't get a job? Nothing?" Levi questioned.

"No." Eren half smiled, "My family spread rumors pretty quick. Nobody wanted to hire me and I didn't have any money to get out of town."

"That's dumb as hell." Levi replied.

"It's okay." Eren shrugged, "I was hated for loving different people; I'd rather it be that then some unspeakable crime."

Levi's features lightened, "You are a weird kid, you know that?"

Eren laughed, "Yeah. But I'm happy because if all that hadn't happened then I wouldn't have met you."

Levi looked at him, eyes a bit wider than usual. Eren immediately turned red and backpedaled, "Ah-I mean, haha, or I wouldn't have gotten this job!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "And met all these awesome people."

The prince never responded. His lip twitched upwards and he finished his food.

* * *

Later that night Hanji came bouncing into the room to rattle off a bunch of random numbers to Levi. Eren took the opportunity to escape out of the room. He strolled down the hallway, happy to get out of his office again. He looked up to see Ymir cleaning the top of the grand stairs.

"Hey, doggy boy!" Ymir waved at him from the second floor. "Finally escape your cage?"

"Ha-ha-ha." Eren said flatly. "How's scrubbing the floor?"

"Um, excuse you," Ymir snapped, "My job is to clean the railings, and they're so fucking clean you could lick 'em."

Eren laughed, "I will definitely not take you up on that offer."

"Hey, hey," Ymir grinned, "Watch this."

She stood on her toes and hopped onto the railing that was still slick from the polish. She balanced her butt on the railing and then pushed off. She slid all the way from the top floor down the stair rail, and then hopped to her feet gracefully. When she landed Eren began to clap,

"Wow, well done, the Olympic judges give you a ten."

Ymir rested her hands on her waist, "Why thank you, good sir."

Their heads both turned back up to the top of the stairs when a voice squealed, "Ymir! You did not just do that!"

"I was just  _playing_  Christa." Ymir gave her a goofy grin, but Christa continued to scowl.

"That is so unprofessional! What if the prince saw you! What would he say?!" The blonde girl threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. Eren and Ymir both covered their laughs, but stopped suddenly.

"He'd say nice landing, and, you better wipe your butt juice off my railing, dumb brat."

Ymir and Eren spun around to see Levi with his arms crossed. He was smirking, nevertheless.  _Was he here the whole time?_   _Damn he's quiet._  Eren mused.

Ymir chuckled, "Thank you sir and of course sir."

"Good." The prince nodded. "Come on Eren, we're leaving again."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Eren looked out the window and didn't recognize it as the way back home.

"To my stylist."

"Oh…why?"

"You need a suit."

"What?! Why?!" Eren repeated again.

"The dinner, dumbass." Eren looked completely lost and prince raised an eyebrow, "Did I not mention that? Oops." Levi shrugged and turned back around in his seat.

"…What dinner?" Eren sounded afraid.

"I've got this stupid meeting with all these business partners on Friday. We have to bring a date or something so you're coming with me."

"Hold up." Eren held his hand in the air and cleared his throat, "What the fuck?! You can't take  _me_ -"

"Of course I can."

"Don't you think all those businessmen will think it's  _weird_  that you're bringing a guy _?_ " Eren was shocked.

The prince crossed his arms. "I don't give a fuck what they think. Also why would it be weird?"

"W-wh-" Eren was speechless, "You don't want these important people thinking your'e like...me or something," Eren's breathing was more labored.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Levi narrowed his eyes. "Got it?"

"But...but..."

"Calm down. If it makes you feel better we can call you an adviser." The heir rolled his eyes. Eren just stared at him; the prince resisted an urge to laugh, "What?"

"I don't know shit about etiquette, or how to talk, or-"

"Shut up, brat. You'll be fine. You just have to sit there and look pretty."

Eren flushed and crossed his arms. "This is  _so_  not fair."

* * *

The trip to the tailor was probably the most embarrassing event in Eren's life.

He stood on a stool in just his boxers while a flamboyant man dressed in pink measured every inch of his body. His blush was so noticeable it crawled down his neck. Levi sat in a chair with one leg crossed over the other as he talked with the tailor.

"What kind of coat are you thinking for him?" The man with an English accent measured across Eren's chest.

"What about a longer jacket?" Levi suggested.

The blonde tailor shook his head, "No, no darling. Can't you see he has a perfect ass? We don't want to hide that."

Levi hummed and nodded his head. Meanwhile Eren turned so impossibly red, and mumbled under his breath, "Of all the fucking-"

He could practically feel Levi smirking behind him.

* * *

Eren went back to cleaning on Thursday. He had to pass inspection by Levi, which Eren remembered being somewhat embarrassing.

" _Eren, let me see."_

" _Wh….why?"_

" _Just let me see your hands, dumbass."_

_Eren obediently extended his hands and Levi unwrapped the bandages. Levi brushed his fingers across Eren's palm, then all five digits. Eren didn't realize he was holding his breath until his chest began to hurt. The prince gently touched each healing mark and sighed._

" _It looks like it won't scar…good."_

" _So…does that mean I can go back to work?"_

" _Yes- but you still have to go to the dinner with me."_

" _Fuck."_

Eren just could not understand why. Levi could take  _anyone_ in the world to this dinner, but he decided to drag  _him_  along. It didn't add up-Levi wasn't the guy to do something for no reason. Eren could tell that much by hanging out with him for a week.  _I still know so little about him though._

"Eren! Guess what!"

"Huh?!" He spun on his heel to see Armin rushing into the room, laughing. Eren set aside the duster as Armin approached him.

"Look at this!" Armin held up a magazine.

"What is it?"

Armin grinned, "Look who's on the front cover!"

Eren suddenly felt sick. "Holy shit."

It was a picture of both him and the prince sitting at Chipotle. They were at their booth and both were somewhat smiling. Eren couldn't really stop looking at it. He had the urge to both burn it and keep it forever. The front cover said, " _Mystery friend."_

"How cute." Armin giggled.

"Great." Eren smacked his forehead. "Now I'm going to give him bad publicity."

"No such thing." The blonde waved him off. Eren just looked down at his feet.

"Eren you look troubled."

"Huh?"

His friend just tilted his head and waited for a response. "Oh…um…"

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Armin urged.

The maid sighed, "Well, I just…why do you think Levi is taking me?"

"Taking you where?"

"To the dinner thingy."

"Oooh…I keep telling you, Eren." Armin laughed, "The boss likes you."

"But  _why_?!" Eren nearly shouted.

"Why not?" Armin shrugged.

"I can tell you plenty of reasons why not-"

Armin clasped his shoulder to get his attention. "Listen, just go and do what he says. You like him right? Don't worry about it. He's the prince, he'll take care of you."

* * *

The next day Eren found his new tailored suit in his closet. He honestly just stared at it for a good ten minutes; he had never really worn a suit before. Yesterday he and Levi had it out about wither Eren was to keep the suit. Levi won.

He decided to worry about it later, and did his chores for the day.

He vacuumed the halls, made the beds, and wiped the windows. He dusted the shelves, mopped the dining room and cleaned the pantry. He took a lunch break with Marco, Jean, and Armin before finishing up the rest of his work.

At the end of the day Eren was again standing in front of the suit hanging clean in his closet. He hadn't seen the prince once that day and it was making him nervous.  _Is this a joke? Is this dinner still happening? Ugh, of course it's not a joke he wouldn't buy me a suit otherwise. Is it a suit? Maybe it's a tuxedo. Fuck, I don't know the difference._

He remembered something about needing to leave the estate around five, so he hurried to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He tried to gel his hair, but the unruly strands just sprung back into place. So he combed his fingers through his bangs and was left with the task of tying his tie. He had to admit, his suit at least fit him nice.

_Up, under, over? No, other way around._  Eren stood in the mirror fumbling around with the black tie. He had no idea where he was going or what he was to do or what to say, but he took what Armin said to heart. The prince wouldn't fail him…would he?

There was a knock at his door.

It was really hardly a knock; more like a warning before the door was to be thrown open. Levi stood in the doorway…he looked absolutely amazing. Eren could see him from the reflection of the mirror. He wore a tight fitting grey suit and his hair was successfully slicked back. It showed the undercut, as all his long hair was now pulled backwards. The heir huffed, and stomped towards Eren who was staring, dumbfounded.

"Idiot, that's not how you tie a tie."

Eren felt nervous, "I uh, yeah, sorry."

"Let me do it." The prince yanked Eren so he was facing him.

Eren defended, "You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Levi snapped, and reached up to untie the mess Eren made. He smoothed out the tie with his fingers and then perfectly slipped it around his neck. While Eren was a bit taller, he still felt like a child next to the older man. Levi looked up at Eren's eyes when he finished, and took a step back, "There. Now come on, idiot. We're going to be late."

He spun on his heel to walk away, and Eren followed suit. He almost ran into the shorter when the prince suddenly stopped. "Oh, and," Levi looked Eren up and down. His lip twitched upwards into an almost smirk; "Remind me to pay my tailor a compliment. He did good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so so sorry that i went on haitus i really love all of you
> 
> thank you so much for the support c: 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and we can be friends <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swiggity swag

At this point in Eren's life, he was just used to being confused. He had sort of just given up on fighting it. He sat in the passenger seat of a really nice lambo desperately holding on for life as the prince drove.

"So, why didn't we just have a driver take us?" Eren held onto the side of the seat and Levi made a sharp right turn.

"Are you questioning my ability to drive?" The heir raised an eyebrow.

"Look at the road! Yes-fuck, I'm doing exactly that." Eren nearly face palmed.

Levi huffed and spun the wheel with just is left hand. He used his right to adjust the radio. "I don't need someone to drive me around everywhere. I'm rich not handicapped."

"Your humility never ceases to amaze me." Eren turned his eyes to the road. The prince wasn't necessarily a  _bad_  driver rather than a  _fast_  driver. It was actually astonishing to see how easily he wove in between traffic. "Also handicapped people will kick your ass."

The prince hesitated and then smirked, "Yeah you're right I take that back-not about the humility thing; I'm the fucking most down to earth bitch you'll ever meet."

Eren let out a real laugh and covered his mouth with his right hand. "I'll believe it when I see it." Levi turned his head so Eren wouldn't see him smile.

The sun was just beginning to go down when they swerved into their destination. Literally  _into._ Levi was about an inch from the curb when he slammed on his brakes. Eren flung out his hands to brace them against the dashboard. He took in a deep breath and looked over to give the prince a look that said  _are you fucking kidding me._

"Oh don't be so melodramatic."

Levi smirked and stepped out of his side of the car. Eren was surprised to see a valet guy opening up his door. He nodded his thanks; Levi threw his keys to an employee and started up the steps. Eren hardy had enough time to look where he was. It appeared to be some kind of rich hotel. He heard someone clear his throat and looked forwards to where Levi was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Are you coming?"

"Sorry." Eren caught up to his side and Levi continued walking. Eren looked around at the décor; there were beautiful low lit chandeliers, satin drapes covering building high windows, and people everywhere. He followed Levi down some hall passing a restaurant or two, "Where are we?"

Levi slowed his pace a little to speak, "This is Anton's hotel. He's one of the people we're meeting with tonight."

"Okay…why?"

"They're all people I do business with. The more buddies I make the more success I have kind of thing. Some are mafia bosses, others are in charge of oil companies back east, et cetera." Levi led him down a set of stairs; he noticed that they were going farther and farther away from the people and staff. The lights were getting a bit dimmer. "We get together every couple years or so to make sure everything is going fine. Everyone here is a representative from a different country, so it's important. Oh, but Eren," The heir stopped a couple feet away from a door where two security guards were placed. "Not a word about what happens here."

"Oh, you mean like…"

"Confidential." Levi gripped his shoulder, "You'll be fine."

Eren felt sick.  _Mafia bosses…oil companies. How did I get here? What if I say something wrong? Fuuuck._

He trailed behind Levi; the hallway was dark and a bit narrow. He wasn't even sure if he was in the hotel anymore as they appeared to be underground. As soon as Levi walked up to the guards they immediately opened the heavy metal door. Eren swallowed nervously; the prince must have heard him. He looked over his shoulder and gave Eren a questioning look. Eren felt a little pale. Levi rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Eren's hand. He dragged the younger into the room.

It was like a movie.

Seven…maybe eight  _scary_  looking men sat around a poker table. The lights were dim except for the area above said poker table. Off to the side was a conference table and opposite from there was a lounge like area. Beautiful women and men stood around with drinks. A couple of them were pole dancing behind a glass wall to slow house music. Each man around the table had a woman next to them or on their lap. Eren could only guess these were the dates they brought for the night.

' _Just a dinner?' Levi, you are one hell of a liar._

A Russian accent; "Ho-ho, you cannot beat the house my friend."

Italian, "I don believe in no-win situations, le's play again."

Saudi Arabian, "Ahh, look who it is! How long has it been?"

"Three years." Levi answered. He walked into the room; head held high. He looked like a prince, but not the act Eren had seen before. This was business. This was serious Levi. Eren felt his hand slip away and he curled his own fingers in a fit of emptiness.

"Take a seat, please." The Russian man gestured to the chair next to him and his date. He had grey hair cut into military style and brown eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul and know your every secret. "God knows you broke ten laws to get here."

There was a faint Japanese accent, a well groomed, tall man in the back. "Prince Rivai, you are surprisingly on time."

"Levi, please." He lifted a hand, "And is that a compliment I hear? You flatter me."

"Just an observation."

"It should be flattery! Considering you've been late the past five meetings! Ho-ho."

Eren stood there awkwardly as Levi walked around the table to shake hands.

"Hey, prince," The Italian man called, "You gonna introduce your friend or what?"

"Oh, umm," Eren blinked. Levi turned around in the middle of shaking hands. He interrupted,

"That's Eren. He's an employee and friend of mine."

"Pleasure!" The Russian grinned. Eren couldn't help but smile back.

This time it was a German man. He had brown hair and a young face. "Eren, what is your last name, Eren?"

"Oh, uh," He blinked, "Jaeger."

He smiled, "That is German, no?"

"Ah, it is!" Eren rubbed the back of his neck. "My mom is, anyways." Eren didn't see Levi watching with a careful eye.

"Do you know what region?"

"Munich, I think."

"Ah, that is a wonderful city." The German man stood out his hand, "Schmidt."

Eren shook his hand  _These people are interrogating as all get out…but at least they're nice._

* * *

Eren felt  _so_  out of place at the table. Levi was delt in and so all the business men were wrapped up in this game. He looked around at all the dates; they wore expensive dresses, their hair was tied up into intricate curls. They giggled and pointed and whispered in their date's ears-no doubt in hopes of either getting laid or getting paid.

Eren was kind of amused by how quickly he was forgotten; not by Levi of course but by the other men. He was lower class…and…it was like they belonged to a secret club.  _I feel like I'm in the Great Gatsby._

Eren didn't look at Levi's cards even though he was sitting close enough to do so. Instead he watched his face; his unbelievable poker face. He didn't bat an eyelash or twitch a muscle. The other men were good too, oh man they were good.

But… Prince Levi was better. The Japanese man's nose would twitch every time he lied, and the Russian would take sip of his drink when he got delt a bad card. Schmidt would ever so slightly tap his thumbnail against the counter and the Italian would blink twice; he watched the Arabian push up his glasses every time he put in his money.

_There_. Eren saw it; he saw the Russian man slip a card into his sleeve. It was smooth and fluid but Eren  _saw_. He shared a look with Levi and he knew the prince saw it too. Of course he couldn't say anything, but now Levi could outsmart him.

Halfway through the game Levi leaned over, "You okay?" The other men were talking and laughing, playing their cards.

"Yeah," Eren responded. "You?"

"Fine." Levi flipped his hand over and slid his cards over to Eren, "You wanna play for me?"

"W-what?" Eren blinked.  _Is that even allowed?_  "Why?"

"Because." Levi smirked and crossed his legs. "You have a good eye, I can tell. I've been watching you. Come on," Levi pushed at his shoulder with his own.

"If I lose you money it's not my fault."

"You won't."

* * *

The game was over; now the party was spread about the room. Women danced on the tables and dates drunkenly slung against each other. Eren sat on the couch talking with a lovely stripper. She was very nice, honestly. Her mother was a nun.

Levi was at the bar with Anton and Schmidt. He sipped his drink and listened to the Russian talk.

"Ah, that boy," He shook his head, "How did he beat me? The house never loses!"

"He had a very good eye." Schmidt looked over at Eren. "And astounding luck. Where did you find him?"

"None of your business." Levi sipped his drink. "Also hands off. Where is your concubine?"

The German scoffed, "Concubine? How rude she is my girlfriend."

"Yeah, okay." Levi swirled the alcohol with his wrist. "When is the meeting going to start?"

"As soon as Diya gets here." Anton shrugged.

"Oh, you mean you all waited for me? I'm touched. "

All eyes turned to the door. A woman stood in the doorway; she had striking dark skin that contrasted her red dress. Her hair was up on the top of her hair and hung down; some in dreads and some in curls. Her figure was astounding, Eren was amazed.

"Aina!" The Russian business man laughed, "Why you're finally here!"

"Awfully late." The Japanese man frowned. "Where were you?"

"Oh, sorry," She rolled her eyes. "I hit a bit of traffic coming down from bloody  _Africa_."

Everyone walked up to meet her, Eren stayed on the couch. He leaned over the stripper and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Aina Diya." She whispered back. "She owns one of the largest oil and diamond reserves in Nigeria."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

* * *

With that the meeting began.

Dancers and entertainers were ushered out and people took their seats around the oblong table. Security entered the room and dead bolted the door; Eren was a  _bit_ scared. Levi sat next to him, back straight and eyes neutral. He glanced at Eren through the corner of his eye and sighed. He patted Eren's knee and the younger jumped.

"Calm down, you just have to sit here."

"Then you made me play poker." Eren whispered.

"You also won me twenty grand, so,"

"You had a good hand!" Eren hissed. Levi chuckled and leaned back in his seat, somebody was talking now.

It was a bit interesting at first. They discussed business highs and lows as well as issues. Eren started to zone out a bit when they debated loans and stocks. What was entertaining, was Levi.

Is knowledge was a bit astounding; he rattled off numbers like he ate them for breakfast. Eren hated to say it but…Levi was the shortest one there. These men were big or tall or broad, and then there was Levi…slender and graceful as can be. Eren knew he was strong; firsthand account on that one. Amazingly so, Levi was probably the most in charge during this conference. Two men would begin to yell and all Levi had to do was hiss a word, and all was quiet. Levi…and Diya. Man, Diya was no pushover. That woman was just in charge as the rest of them. Eren could tell she held their respect too.

He listened to the prince mediate between the Italian and the Japanese man. He could see his set jaw and the muscles that ran down his neck. Eren had to look away or he was going to kiss the damn man. He could almost feel his body heat from his chair…they weren't that far apart, really.

When Eren came to, he realized there was yelling. Like, a lot of it.

"Admit it! You have been stealing my business all these years!"

"I have done no such thing!"

"Hey, shut up, this isn't even about you!"

"We need to discuss the political problems of this. Your country is not stable enough to hold this much-"

" _My_  country! I'll let you know what  _my_  country can or cannot do!"

Eren was shocked. Levi was debating with the woman, and everyone else was arguing about nonsense. Eren looked around for help; the dates just looked bored. Like this was no longer a part of their job description. He looked to the guards; they weren't even there anymore.

"Hey…hey…" Eren tried to speak up. "Umm, Mr…uh… I think we should just-"

One of them hissed, "Boy, just sit down. You have  _no_  business being here, brat."

"Yea- shut up an' go in the corner."

Levi spun around on his heel, "What did you just call him?"

"A  _brat."_

Levi stomped over to the man and got into his face, "Listen here-"

_Ohhhh noo._  Eren paled.  _Oh no no no._ _What do I do?_   _He's right…it's not my place but…these are some major economic leaders in the world._ He suddenly frowned as a wave of confidence hit him.

_This is either going to get me shot or get me a black eye, but to hell with it._

Eren stood up, his chair scooting out behind him. He dinosaur stomped over to the corner of the room and hit the flat of his fist against the light switch. The room made a noise of a generator powering down. It went pitch black…and silent…for a second.

"What!?"

"Hey-"

"Was?"

"All right!" Eren yelled. He flipped the light switch back. This time  _all_  the lights went back on- a couple groans were heard as people rubbed at their eyes. "This isn't any of my business but all of you are acting like  _babies._ " He stayed by the door so he could run in case someone tried to kill him. Instead, they just looked a little shocked- especially Levi.

"So," Eren crossed his arms. "Are we ready to sit back down and try this again?"

"But he-"

"No way I cannot-"

"Nope!" Eren yelled again. "I  _said,_ are we ready to try this again?"

It was silent. Eren nodded. "Good."

* * *

"That was impressive." Levi shoved his hands is pockets as they walked out of the hotel.

"I feel horrible." Eren covered his right eye with his hand, "These people could probably kill seven ways sideways and I called them all  _babies._ "

"Yeah…but they won't touch you."

"How do you know that?"

The prince smirked, "Because I won't let them."

"That's comforting."

They walked up to the car and Eren suddenly reached forwards to grab his elbow, "Hey, are you sober enough to drive? I saw you down like six martinis."

"Two, thanks." Levi replied. He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, I promise."

Eren gave him a look as to say  _don't you lie to me,_  and Levi rose an eyebrow.

"…If you say so." Eren slid into the passenger seat. He paused halfway putting on his seatbelt and huffed, "You know, we never got dinner."

"They served those little finger sandwich thingies? Didn't you get one?"

"Woopee." Eren clicked his seatbelt. "I'm hungry let's get food."

Levi chuckled, "Okay, fine. Let's get food."

* * *

It was roughly one in the morning; Prince Levi and Eren sat in an empty Dairy Queen nursing blizzards and fries.

"Believe it or not," Levi dipped a fry in his shake, "Everyone really liked you."

" _Why_?!"

"Because you're different." His tone was a bit softer than usual. "All the other bitches people bring along sit there and wait to get laid later. They're a trophy. But you wouldn't take shit. It's admirable."

Eren held his drink to his face to cool down his flush. The action made Levi smile.

"O-oh well…thanks for bringing me along. It was a cool experience…kinda."

"Kinda?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I met a stripper." Eren dipped another fry. "Her name was sparkly moon and she likes pancakes dipped in peanut butter.  _Peanut butter!_ I think that sounds interesting-we should suggest it to Connie and Sasha."

Levi resisted the urge to laugh. He said under his breath, "Why do I like you…"

"What?" Eren looked up.

"Nothing." Levi shook his head. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Fun date." Eren leaned back in his chair. "10/10 would recommend."

* * *

They made it back to the house alive…surprisingly. Thank goodness there was less traffic this early in the morning. They pulled into Levi's large parking garage and he turned the key so that the ignition went off. Some song was still playing on the radio. Eren clicked off his seatbelt and was prepared to go inside the house when the prince asked,

"Eren?"

Eren paused and looked back with a questioning look.

Levi continued, "Hold on." He had some emotion on his face- Eren couldn't really put his finger on it.

"What?" He sat back in his seat and turned to the heir. He looked at him with a firm gaze; like he was looking through Eren's soul. The younger shifted, "What do you-"

Eren was cut off by a hand grabbing his tie that was hanging loosely around his neck. He was pulled over towards Levi's lap; he yelped but his noise was cut off again.

Levi skillfully tilted his head and caught Eren's lips. Eren's eyes were blown wide; Levi's were closed. The kiss was firm but not too rough and he pulled back a millimeter to lean back in again. The wheels in Eren's brain began to turn, and he kissed back. Levi yanked Eren forwards even more so he wasn't stretching across the car. Eren rested his hands on his shoulders and moved his lips with Levi's. He felt teeth at his lower lip so he opened his mouth almost naturally.

It's not like their tongues battled for dominance or anything; Eren had already submitted. Levi pressed his tongue along every tooth, every crevice. He felt the small scars on Eren's cheeks from where he had braces and the hooks caught skin.

It took Eren too long-  _way_  too long to process the situation. He jumped back like he was electrocuted.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Levi didn't reply. He attached his mouth to the point where Eren's neck and shoulder met.

" _Prince_  Levi." Eren hissed. "You cant- what are you-no-"

Levi spoke between kisses, "Is there a problem?" He sucked hard.

"Yes there's a fucking problem!" Eren pushed at his shoulders. "You're a prince. P-r-i-n-c-e."

"I know how to spell." He pulled at Eren's shirt so more of his shoulder was exposed.

"We can't do this." Eren's voice was  _so_  not convincing. "I mean it! You…you…" he breathed. "You date princesses and you meet rich businessmen and you have cooks. You're a billionaire and your  _employees_  have employees who have employees."

"Eren." Levi kissed underneath his throat and worked on his buttons. "Stop talking."

"Wh…why though…" Eren refused to stop talking. He felt the prince unbutton the last one, and he frowned. In a fit of determination, he pushed roughly at the heir. Levi's eyes went wide, and he sat back. "No."

"If you don't like me that's fine, I'll stop." Levi spoke slowly and his voice was a little strained. "But if you won't  _because_  my dad is a king  _then_  we have some issues."

"Of…of course I like you!" Eren flushed. "But I'm serious. I've worked here for just a few months and…and you found me on the street! Isn't that like, bad blood or something? And won't your parents be angry? And…and…" Eren's words weren't coming out right anymore. He was in shock.  _There is a prince kissing me how-what-why is there a prince kissing me._

Levi shrugged, "Those are future problems." He attached his fingers into Eren's belt loops and pulled him so he was straddling his lap. Eren's face was impossibly red, "Right now I just really want to kiss you."

Levi pulled Eren's head forwards and they kissed again. Eren willingly kissed back; Levi had successfully gotten his shirt off. His hands were warm and they burned every place they touched. Another thought hit his brain,

"W-wait-"

"What?" Levi kissed his collarbones.

"Why..why…" His brain was seriously shorting out on him. "me?"

"Because." Levi licked over a bruise he put there, "You're different. You're loud and annoying and you're clumsy as fuck."

"Lovely." Eren dead-panned.

"You also don't put up with my shit and you're ambitious." His hands rested over Eren's ass, and Eren let his fingers grip behind his neck. "Not to mention you've got a great body." Eren flushed.

"Didn't know you were gay." He ran his fingers through the prince's gelled hair.

"I like who I want." He responded. The air in the car was getting increasingly stuffy. "I wanted to fuck you over that poker table when I saw how good you were."

Eren's face changed a million shades darker. "O-oh. Maybe I should play poker more often then."

He felt Levi smile into his neck. A hand left his waist to push the seat back farther. Eren's back was no longer pressed against the steering wheel. Levi kissed Eren again and again…almost like he was trying to steal the air right out of his lungs. Eren managed to keep up. He gave himself the task of unbuttoning Levi's shirt. It came undone fairly easily and he threw it in the backseat somewhere.

"Not bad." Eren ran his nails over his abdomen.

"Not bad?" The heirs tone was amused.

"Yeah." Eren laughed. "Its funny how confident you are that I like you. Like, maybe I hate you, you would never know. "

"Oh?" Levi took his right hand and reached between Eren's legs and palmed the hardness there. "I'm pretty sure you like me."

Eren made a strangled noise, and then moaned. Levi's breath hitched. The prince decided there and then he would do whatever it took to hear that noise again.

And so, he did.

He kissed Eren and nearly ripped his pants over his hips. He slipped his hands underneath the band of his underwear and stroked. Eren groaned and slumped more of his weight into Levi's lap. He rolled his hips forwards putting pressure on Levi's crotch. The prince didn't breathe; he growled and bit at Eren's lower lip. Eren pulled on Levis hair with his right hand and ran his fingers across each of his muscles.

The amount of partners Levi has had in bed is innumerable. He was a prince for fucks sake. He just threw whoever he got bored with away. For some reason when he met Eren he…just didn't want to throw him away. Eren was his.

Levi pulled Eren completely out of his underwear- as best as they could in the current position. He pulled himself out as well. Eren grinned and threw his hips forwards again; their dicks slid together. Levi hissed and Eren whined.

Eren took the liberty of rocking forward as Levi pumped them both with his right hand. They were so close that their bellies were almost touching. The younger looked up just as Levi did-  _His eyes are…blue. Really blue._  They looked at eachother for a moment longer before lightly kissing again.

Eren rocked forwards- he breathed against Levi's neck and sighed. The prince had to resist coming there and then. Instead he bit sharply at Eren's shoulder- the younger cried out. A moment or two later Eren shivered, and a string of blabbering noises spilled out of his mouth.

"c-cant-"

"Come on." Levis voice was next to his ear-springing low and soothing. Eren shivered again; he tensed up and rocked his hips forwards and buried his nose in Levi's neck. He came between both their bodies and Levi followed seconds after. Levi continued to work his hand between them, and Eren arched his back in ecstasy.

Suddenly- it echoed off the walls of the garage.

_Hoooooooooooooooooonk-_

Eren's back hit the steering wheel.

Both of them jumped out their skin, Eren flew forwards away from the steering wheel and collapsed against Levi. The horn stopped and they both stared at each other wide eyed. Levi still had both of them in his right hand, but both were frozen.

Levi was the first to laugh, and then Eren. The prince's laugh was real and hearty like he was letting go of stress he had pent up for years. It was one of those laughs that you couldn't help but laugh along with. Eren thought it was beautiful, but he himself wasn't even laughing, more like wheezing.

"I-i- am so sorry-"

"Clumsy," Levi said between laughs, "You clumsy motherfucker."

"Y-you're the one who had me straddle your lap!" Eren wiped away a tear. "This is your fault."

"Someone's going to come in here. You just woke up the whole house. " His laughing toned down to chuckles. He grabbed Eren's slacks and pulled them up over his hips, tucking him inside his underwear. Eren groaned.

"Sorry."

"Would you…" Levi spoke slowly, "Go out with me for real?"

Eren's grin stretched across his face, "Duh."

* * *

Eren woke up the next morning in his own bed. He stretched and cracked his neck.  _Why is my back so sore-_

His eyes snapped open. Memories rushed back into his head.

_Oh no…._ He shot up in his bed, Armin shuffling around the room.  _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize if I offended anyone with the businessmen/people ect. I tried to stay away from stereotypes ;-; I really love all of you and I think different countries are super cool. I think Levi would be the kind of person to know all kinds of people from around the world so I tried to include that
> 
> Thanks for all the love c: 
> 
> also follow me on tumblr and we'll be friends- surveycorpsjean


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop der it isssss

Eren had a two step plan for success.

Run from Levi

Hide from Levi.

It was roughly noon and Eren hadn't seen the prince all morning. Well, it was more like the  _prince_  hadn't seen  _Eren._

You see, Eren is not a coward.

Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself of.

It was Monday now. Eren vacuumed the couch with the extension and kept an eye on the door. Armin was behind him dusting the mantle over the fireplace. Armin had a headphone in and was blasting music so loud Eren could hear it.

Eren had managed to avoid Levi Saturday and Sunday; it was easy. The boss left for some conference during the day so he went out with Armin at night. But now…he was home working just as Eren was.

There were footsteps in the hallway, and Eren nearly jumped out of his skin. Armin turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Eren?"

He ran up to the door and peaked around the corner. There was laughing-  _oh. It's just Reiner._ Eren breathed a sigh of relief and walked back over to the spot he was cleaning. Armin was still staring-more like glaring now.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Eren sang nervously. Armin looked skeptical but didn't push it.

…Until later. The duo had moved to another large room where a television and couches sat. Eren was on a step ladder dusting the T.V. while Armin mopped the floor. Eren's brain wouldn't still.  _Oh my gosh what am I going to do? How could I have let myself do that? I'm such an idiot. It wasn't even a first date! It was like a…like a first acquaintance-ing. Fuck. I bet he's mad. I'm definitely fired. Didn't i tell myself not to fall for the prince? I had one job. One. Job._

There were footsteps again- shoes clacking against the tile floor. It echoed from the hallway. Eren didn't pay too much attention. He froze at a thick voice. "Christa." It was low and echoed off the tall ceilings.

"Oh, hello sir!"

"Have you seen Eren and Armin?"

"Why yes they're just-"

Eren had never moved so fast in his entire life. He leaped off the ladder and sprinted across the room towards Armin. The blonde widened his eyes as Eren grabbed him around the waist and hauled both of them over the side of the couch. Armin yelled against a tan hand wrapped around his mouth- Eren shushed him. The hard footsteps walked into the room and paused. Eren stopped breathing and ignored the blatant death glare from Armin. They were squished between the wall and the expensive couch. The air was tense as they waited. Eren let go of Armin at the sound of retreating footsteps.

With his mouth free, blonde replied in a straight tone, "Remember that time you gave the boss a hard time because he was hiding in a closet?"

Eren immediately slapped his hand over Armin's mouth again. The shorter made a strangled noise and pried his fingers off his face.

He choked, "What the hell Eren!"

"Shhh!"

Armin poked him in the chest- "Don't you shush me. You are going to tell me why you are acting so strange and you are going to tell me right now."

Eren sighed and popped up over the couch. He saw that the coast was clear and helped Armin back around the couch. "Fine, fine."

* * *

They should be working, but instead they were both sitting on Eren's bed. Knees were drawn to their chests and Eren played with that one piece of hair that couldn't stay in place.

" _Are you serious?_ "

"Even I can't come up with that good of a lie." Eren frowned. "What do I do?"

"Well…" Armin started slowly. "Did the thought ever occur that you try  _talking_  to him?"

Eren bristled, "N-no way! I'm perfectly fine running from all my problems, thank you very much."

Armin all but face palmed. He sighed, "Eren, he obviously wouldn't have said all that if he didn't mean it. Levi isn't that kind of person."

"Armin I'm his  _maid._ " He looked up with worried eyes. "He's a prince and I'm his maid- fuck I feel like a bad princess movie."

Armin rolled his eyes, "Eren. Just stop."

He blinked, "What?"

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"This!" Armin gestured to Eren. "You came into this madhouse and worked hard. You didn't give two shits about what Levi said to you- and if you did, you did a damn good job of hiding it. That's why we became friends. So many people have taken your job to be fired a week later. If you're close to Levi it's because he wants you there, so stop."

Eren didn't really speak. He breathed deeply and thought about Armin's words. The blonde kept talking, "He's out there actually taking the time to look for you, so you should be a little considerate. I'm crashing your pity party."

Eren looked up, and said slowly, "Sorry."

Armin reached out to pat his knee, "Don't be afraid to talk to me. We're friends, aren't we?"

Eren laughed, "Yeah, thank you."

"Don't sweat it."

* * *

He tapped his knuckle against the door. He waited patiently and held his breath. There was a grunt on the other side so Eren squeaked open the door. He made a mental note to fix that later. Levi looked up from his office desk and blinked. His smooth skin wrinkled as he pushed his eyebrows together. Eren felt blue eyes start at his face and travel down to his shoes.

"Well, look who it is."

Eren swallowed, "Hi."

"Where did you run off to?" He didn't sound mad, at least. The prince shuffled around papers on his desk.

"I was uh…" He replied sarcastically, "doing my job?"  _And the best liar award goes to…me._

He cooly replied, "Oh, really now? And here I was worried you hated me."  _Oh._

"N-no." Eren internally cursed himself for stuttering, "I don't hate you."

"Good," Levi turned his body around in his swivel chair so he was fully facing Eren. He had stone wash jeans that fit him abnormally well, and a button up. Eren could tell it was a stay-at-home-work-day.

"Then what day do you want to go out? I'm really fuckin' swamped Wednesday and Thursday, so I was thinking we go Friday. Some bitches from PBS want me to do a special- I told them that if I have to appear on Sesame Street I'm burning everything."

Eren resisted the urge to laugh and kept his face straight. "Ah..um, look." He hugged his arms to himself. "I don't think we should do this."

The heir raised an eyebrow, "Okay, why?"

"Because you're a-"

"Listen dumbass," Levi crossed his legs. "I thought we already had this conversation. I don't give a shit about titles."

Eren said each world slowly, his voice getting louder, "But I. am. your. maid."

"Employee."

"Employee," Eren repeated, "Maid, man-maid, whatever the hell it is!" Levi snorted and Eren continued ranting, "Do you know how bad it will be if people find that out? The media already loves making your life hell, the publicity would be horrible."

"First of all," Levi began, "There's no such thing as bad publicity. Second, don't ever say the word man-maid ever again. My old heart can't take it." His features lightened somewhat, "And third, stop worrying about stuff. All I want is to take you out; we can worry about all that shit later."

"What about your dad?"

"Also a future problem." He held out his arms and uncrossed his legs. "Come here."

Eren looked hesitant but the prince beckoned him forwards. He slowly walked over and the older snatched his wrist. He tugged the younger onto his lap. Eren's legs were pulled sideways and his back pressed against the squishy arm rest.

"You're so weird." Eren mumbled. Levi leaned so their noses were almost touching and a hand rested at his hip.

"Says the one who nearly pole-vaulted a couch today."

Eren's eyes snapped open, "You saw that!?"

Levi didn't say anything; he just smiled into Eren's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

Levi breathed in- Eren smelled like Windex and trees, "Because I was trying not to cry laughing."

Eren reached up and slapped his arm; he heard the older chuckle. Levi moved to bury his nose into Eren's neck.  _Wow…he really is so different once you get to know him. He's got such a scary exterior._ Eren slipped an arm around his shoulders; he sat a bit higher due to being on his lap. He questioned, "You really don't think this is a bad idea, do you?"

"I'm tired of dating people who can't get dirty once in a while."

"You mean like mud dirty or sexy bedroom dirty?"

Levi let out another deep laugh that, sickeningly enough, took Eren's breath away. "Wow, and people say I can't get  _my_  mind out of the gutter."

"I was just making  _sure._ " Eren huffed. "Jerk."

"Friday it is."

* * *

It was Tuesday night and everyone had finished their respective jobs. Levi had waved off Connie and Sasha, saying that lunch was good enough and to take the night off. So, the duo gathered everyone who wasn't currently busy and dragged them to the nearest park.

That meant a twenty minute walk out of the hole Levi had hid his house in. The group of ten walked down the sidewalk to some grassy area with an abandoned playground. It was pitch black except for the street lights that peeked above the trees. Ymir raced Connie to the swing set, Armin and Christa perched themselves at the top of the slide. Jean brought weed and Reiner turned up the volume on his iphone- he hit shuffle so whatever started to play.

Eren looked around at the teenagers and young adults laughing- it was kinda cold so he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the pole of the playground.

"You know what's awesome?" Sasha took the soccer ball she owned and kicked it to Bertholt. A couple people made questioning noises and she continued, "Boss has been totally chill lately."

"I know!" Connie took the swing next to Ymir, "It used to be 'ooh no don't touch that, and 'clean up that fuckin mess' and 'Connie why is there a body in the kitchen'."

Christa sang, swinging her head back and forth; "One of these things is not like the other."

Everyone laughed-Reiner snorted.

"I agree with Sasha though," Bertholt shrugged, "The change is minute but we can tell."

"It's definitely Eren." Marco smiled from his spot on the grass.

"What? Why me?"

"They're dating now." Armin said from up top. "It's official."

"I knew it," Jean snickered. "He's always less horrible after he fucks someone."

"Oh my gosh Jean!"

"Go play in the street." Eren spat back.

Reiner laughed, "Don't tell him that. Dude is so high he'll probably do it."

"I'm not fucking stupid." Jean swiped Reiner's phone off the table and chucked it at him. The blonde caught it like it was a football.

Christa shivered, "No-don't do that. Every time an iPhone breaks part of my soul dies."

"Androids are better." Connie tapped his pocket. "They don't shatter like friggin glass."

"We're not having this conversation again." Ymir kicked out her legs as she swung. "Last time Sasha got a black eye."

"I specifically remember Sasha breaking my nose after that, so." Connie sniffed.

Bertholt kicked the ball to Reiner, "Come on guys, Nokia is the best."

Everyone began laughing- Jean snorted, "Shit. I forgot Bert owned a dinosaur."

"At least he has a phone." Eren noted.

Armin laughed, "Eren, when is your birthday?"

"March 30th."

"We're getting you a phone buddy, don't you worry."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Oh gee willikers father! I sure hope it's a Nokia!"

The group burst into laughter.

* * *

Now it was Wednesday; the prince had been gone all day like he promised. Eren had finished work so he and some other staff took over the media room. It was probably eleven or twelve at night, nobody really cared to go to bed yet. He and Jean were in the middle of a mean Tetris match when the slam of the front door echoed through the house.

There was muffled shouting- Armin hit mute on the remote, stopping the movie on one of the multiple T.V. screens.

"Mother _fucker!_ "

The room was quiet.

"Stupid, fucking- _ugh-_ out of my way or I will  _fire you._  Jesus, fucking-"

They waited for more noise but there was none- _He must have gone upstairs._

Eren paused the game; Jean complained. "Hey! I was just about to kick your ass."

"Marco, take over for me? I'm going to go check on him." He tossed the controller and the older boy caught it.

"You are a brave soul." Ymir replied.

"Only dumbasses confront the boss when he's pissed." Jean was now playing again, this time with Marco.

Eren shrugged, "I'm not afraid of him."

"Two days ago you were."

"Under completely different circumstances, Armin!" He called back as he walked out of the room. He shut the door and it echoed off the tile floors. He breathed in and made his way towards the large spiral stairs. The staff had pretty much made themselves sparse so the house was quiet.

His sneakers squeaked as he climbed up, he ran his fingers along the metal railing. Eren peeped into the study- it was quiet….so was the office…and the balcony. He paused in front of the master bedroom.

_Should I go in?_

His hand was an inch from the door, prepared to knock . He couldn't hear anything on the other side. He retracted his hand and pulled it to his chest.  _I've never been in his room._ He hesitated a moment more before sighing,  _Well, fuck it._

He knocked loudly. He got no response so he knocked again.

"Hey, Levi?"

There was an annoyed grunt as the door flew open- Eren took a step back. "What?"

His hair looked like he had run his fingers through it too many times and the top few buttons of his shirt looked as if they had been yanked open; one of them hung a little loose now. His tie was thrown around his neck. Levi's eyes flickered with recognition, but he still looked very annoyed. He barked,

"Look, I'm pissed right now so go away." He moved to close the door but Eren swiftly stepped past him into the room. He looked around and was somewhat surprised.

It wasn't huge- of course the decor was gorgeous but it wasn't overly enormous like the rest of his house.

Levi said slowly behind him in a rough voice, "Eren…"

The employee spun around and kicked off his shoes before sitting on the corner of his bed, "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really, no." He closed the door, already knowing Eren wouldn't listen to him. He went back to undressing- Eren just watched.

"I think you do." Eren continued, scooting backwards more onto the bed. "What happened? Lose your keys? Forget your lines? Accidentally marry a stripper and discover you're the great grandchild of Hitler?"

Levi snorted, unamused. "No. Get out of my room."

"But your bed is so comfortable," Eren bounced up and down once to make a point. The prince had his dress shirt off completely and was rummaging through a drawer to find sweatpants. He was very muscular- he didn't look to have much body fat. Of course, Eren could tell that by how well his suits always fit him. The prince just continued to undress and dress angrily. Eren sighed, "Why are you mad?"

"I just hate people." Levi replied.  _That's a start._  Eren thought to himself. The heir seemed to have no shame ripping off his pants and stepping into sweats. Eren just watched level-headed…sorta.

"Okay, well…I knew that…" The younger spoke casually, "Any reason in particular today?"

"Just fucking idiots. I hate T.V. I hate everything." He hung his tie. Eren could see the tension in his shoulders lesson as he spoke.

"Did something happen at the shoot?" Eren kicked his feet- Levi's bed was high enough that he couldn't touch the ground. It made him wonder how the shorter man even crawled into it.

The prince sighed and turned around, leaning up against the door frame of his bathroom. "Yeah."

Eren smiled, "Aaand?"

"They made me go on Sesame street."

Eren tried not to laugh. He honestly, really did…but the thought of Levi's angry face talking to cookie monster made Eren flop backwards in hysterics.

"You fucker." Levi huffed, "I knew you would laugh."

"Ahahahaha I am-" Eren wheezed, "I am so sorry-"

"No no, laugh all you want." He crossed his arms. "I'll wait."

In stitches, he and rolled over face first into the sheets to muffle the noise. Levi looked about ready to kill someone, until Eren sucked in a breath and snorted like a pig. The younger froze, and covered his mouth. It was Levi's turn to start chuckling.

"Oops."

He broke out into laughter again, back now pressed against the sheets. His sides began to hurt so he didn't notice the shift of the mattress. There was suddenly a semi-annoyed, semi-amused face inches above his.

"Sorry." Eren repeated.

Levi responded casually, "It's okay, you'll pay for laughing."

Eren didn't have time to be scared. The stoic heir dipped his head down and licked the extremely ticklish spot underneath this jaw. It took everything he had not to squeal- instead he yelped. Very manly- a very, very manly yelp. He pushed at Levi's still bare chest, "You dick!"

"What?" He kissed the same spot again and Eren laughed.

"St-aha- stop!"

The prince humored him; he moved down to his neck and focused on a fading bruise there. "Did your friends see this?"

"...no."

"Why?" He rested a hand at Eren's side and another supported his own weight next to Eren's head.

He tugged upwards on Levi's hair. "What do you mean 'why?' I fuckin' wore collared shirts for three days, thanks."

The prince just bit harder into Eren's skin. He could still feel that Levi was a little frustrated. Eren pulled on his hair again and made a noise of complaint. The heir got the clue and moved up the kiss him. Eren smiled against him and kissed back eagerly.  _He smells so nice all the time, it's not fair._

They were both oddly content- Eren pulled back to half whisper, half laugh.

"Sorry you had to play nice with Elmo."

"It was actually big bird."

"Fuck, that's even better."

Levi grumbled and rolled off of Eren, falling down next to him. "You're so annoying."

"Aww, thanks." Eren rolled onto his side so he could see the prince.

The older yanked at the blanket folded by their feet. "I'm tired dumbass, shut up and get over here." His words held false vigor. He leaned over and clicked off the lamp lighting up the room.

Eren hesitated, "Umm, is that a good idea?"

The prince held out his arm, " I don't give a shit."

Eren smiled and crawled underneath the blanket with him. Levi immediately backpedaled, "Actually, I do. You're wearing jeans- get those fuckers off right now."

"Wow, language." Eren laughed, "Fine, fine." He was too lazy to stand up so he wiggled his way out of his jeans and kicked them off the bed. He immediately felt a hand snake it's way around his waist and yank him backwards. There was a nose in his shoulder and a chest against his back.

Eren smiled- the sheets even smelled like him. He chuckled, "I guess I won't get to finish my game with Jean."

"What game?"

"Tetris."

"Nerd."

"We found it in  _your_  cabinet."

"Go to sleep."

Eren laughed and he felt a hand pat his hip.

* * *

It was really,  _really_  weird waking up not in his bed. The room was still kind of dark and he felt a body next to him. He nearly jumped at the hand trailing absent mindedly across his stomach- his shirt must have ridden up during the night. He was on his back, so he turned his head to see the prince watching him.

"You nearly scared the shit out of me."

"I have to leave." Levi was straightforward. "I had to wake you up."

Eren rubbed at his eye with his left hand, "What time is it?"

"Six."

" _In the morning?!_ " Eren groaned. Levi's hand snaked upwards and poked at his ribs. "Where are you going?"

He sounded tired. "A meeting."

"Oh." Eren turned his head back to the side so their noses were almost touching.

"Is this…" Levi didn't break eye contact, "too fast?"

Eren blinked, "N-not at all. I mean," he looked away, "I'm okay with it."

"You make me act like a fucking kid." His voice was honest and groggy. The heir heaved himself upwards, dragging his hand off of Eren to support his own weight.

"You are a kid." Eren watched him. "You seem to forget that."

The prince looked a little speechless, so he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned back down, half on top of Eren to kiss him. It was slow and deep and ended too quickly. He leaned back up sounding a bit more awake, "Go back to your room before anyone sees you." He stood up and waddled towards the bathroom.

 _Is he embarrassed of me?_  Eren tried not to let his heart sink, but it did. It was almost like Levi could read his thoughts from the other room because he said, "Not like I give a shit. I just don't want you flipping out."

Eren smiled, and sat up to search for his pants. "Good luck at your meeting."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

It was Friday and Eren had almost forgotten he was supposed to go out with the prince until that evening. He had went about the day like he normally did; talking with Armin, arguing with Jean, watching Connie and Sasha have a food fight. All his work was done so he sat out on the front porch reading a book Armin recommended. He didn't remember the date until he saw Levi's car drifting around the corner. Eren panicked, and leaped off the porch swing. He scrambled into the house and booked it towards the shower.

He didn't see Levi again until the prince walked into his bedroom without knocking. Eren was in the middle of buttoning his shirt. His hair was still damp and his face was pink still from the hot shower.

"Oh," Eren blinked, "Hi?"

The heir sat on his bed, hair slicked back and his undercut showing again. He wasn't in a suit, just slacks and a nice shirt.  _He always cleans up so good, what the fuck._  Eren shook his head.

"We're leaving in five minutes, you almost done?"

"Yeah," Eren turned back to the mirror, "Where are we going?"

"Cheesecake factory." He answered.

Eren turned, "Really now?"

"Yeah, I want to eat until I pass out and die." He spoke monotone and propped his chin on his right knee.

Eren laughed, "Perfect."

* * *

Dinner was…surprisingly normal. There were no mafia bosses, no body gaurds, no extravagant secret rooms filled with strippers. Instead, it was just the two of them in a booth of an American restaurant. Eren was more than content;  _I sometimes forget that he's a normal person_.

Although...the term normal is very vague.

Eren made him laugh by accidentally tripping a waiter carrying drinks. The younger was horrified and offered to help clean the mess, while Levi tried not to throw up from laughing so hard.

When the waiter left, Eren said with a straight face, "We can never come back here."

Levi covered his face with both hands and his shoulders shook up and down, visibly laughing still. He said through his hands, "I can't seem to take you anywhere."

Eren groaned and swirled his straw in his drink, "I hate myself."

"Don't," The prince looked somewhat normal again, "I don't laugh that often."

"I'm glad I amuse you." Eren snorted.

"Prince Levi."

Both their heads whipped up at a low voice. Levi's mask flickered back onto his face and his eyes narrowed. There was a man standing with good posture at the end of the table. He had an undercut somewhat like Levis, but a shadow of a mustache and goatee. Eren didn't recognize the man, but Levi obviously did. It was silent, until the heir spat,

"Brother."

* * *

Eren's eyes went wide,  _Another one of his brothers?_!  _I thought he said the rest were in Stohess or whatever?_

The man nodded, "May I sit?"

"Fuck no." Levi hissed, "Go away."

"Don't be so immature." He hissed back, "I must speak to you in private." The brother eyed Eren with his glare, like Eren was scum. It made him want to punch the guy and also run away at the same time.

"Well that sucks, I'm not going to listen to you." Levi turned his head to ignore him.

The brother appeared to be just as stubborn as Levi, because he grabbed a chair from an empty table and sat in it gracefully. Levi said in a sarcastic tone, "Eren, meet Nile. Nile, meet Eren."

Nile ignored the introduction, "Father is upset with you."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Levi crossed his arms and Eren shifted uncomfortably.

"You didn't show up to the banquet." He narrowed his eyes, "You blatantly ignored an invitation to a family celebration. You were  _absent_  at your cousins wedding  _and_  you managed to destroy Stohess's trading route with Japan!"

"I didn't destroy it." Levi smirked, "I just made them like me better than dad."

" _Rivaille."_  Nile stressed angrily. He rubbed his temples and attempted to speak calmly, "I may presume you got the invitation to the party in May?" Levi didn't respond so Nile continued, "Brother, if you don't come to this family meeting you will  _never_  fix your relationship with the king."

"By coming to some dumbass dinner I'll somehow make nice with him? Yeah, right." Levi rolled his eyes, "I don't want to see him."

"Levi please," Nile sighed and prepared to stand up, "Just think about it?"

Levi was silent, and finally sighed to make him leave, "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good." Nile pushed the chair back to the empty table. He snapped, "Finally you can become a part of this family again."

Levi glared at his brother's retreating figure. Once he was out of sight Levi cursed,

"Fucker."

Eren, who had been silent the entire time, asked "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Levi shrugged. "Sorry about my dumbass brother-"

"It's fine, It was family business." Eren stopped him by holding up a hand. Levi just looked down at his plate and blinked. Eren spoke slowly, "I…think it would be important for you to go. I mean, I don't have all the details or anything but," Eren shrugged, "its family."

The prince looked up and answered grumpily, "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand."

"I've told you before. I'm the youngest of four brothers and treated like a fucking baby." Levi leaned his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. "I hate being micromanaged by the king and everyone underneath him. Plus, that means I'd have to fly halfway across the country and make arrangements for the company and ew no."

"You've obviously left and become successful on your own. Maybe they'll all see that?"

"I doubt it."

"Levi," Eren rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not you and I'm not good with all this royal stuff but…you have family that still wants you around." Levi's eyes snapped up and Eren shrugged, "I think you should appreciate that."

The prince didn't reply, but Eren knew he understood what he was trying to say. Finally he spoke,

"Jeez, I feel like I ruined the mood."

Eren chuckled, "Can't be worse than tripping a waiter, huh?"

Levi resisted the urge to smile and looked around the restaurant, "Speaking of, where is that guy? I want the entire triple chocolate cheesecake. None of that one-slice bullshit. "

* * *

Levi came up to him two days later. It was Sunday, so the house was mostly empty. Eren was in the stable running his fingers through the mane of a horse when the barn doors slid open.

He turned and nodded, "Hello."

Levi straightforwardly said, "I'm going to go."

"W…what?"

"I'm going to go."

It took Eren a moment, but the light-bulb went off. "Really!" He smiled, "That's wonderful."

"You're going with me."

...

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love <3 you are all wonderful
> 
> be my friend on tumblr - surveycorpsjean


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huntin the booty chasin the booty

"I don't know what to do." Eren threaded his fingers into his own hair. "What  _do_  I do?"

Hanji smiled and leaned back into the bean bag, "Well, I'm pretty sure that's your decision."

"You're no help." Eren crossed his arms.

As soon as Levi had left the stable Eren hunted down the closest trustable person and exploded his feelings all over them. In this case, it was Hanji. Now they sat in the back of the library by the window. They sunk into the brown bean bags shoved in the corner for cat naps and book reading.

Hanji was dressed professionally, but crossed her legs like a young child and grinned like a cat, "This is a good thing Eren. I don't understand why you're so upset."

"Okay, okay," Eren waved his hand around, "Let me just explain this again.  _Prince_  Levi wants  _me,_  his maid and partner of romantic interest for two weeks, to go to Stohess, a  _kingdom_  across the  _world_ to a  _royal party._  Did you get all that? Should I speak slower?"

"I'm not mental." Hanji rolled her eyes but continued to smile like a proud parent, "You should be ecstatic. Levi has never  _ever_  taken anyone to his country- and he's only been back there once since he moved to America."

"All the reason for me to be even more nervous." Eren hung his head in his hands again. "This is going to be a disaster, I can feel it. In my bones."

Hanji sighed, "Eren." The younger looked up through the cracks in his fingers. She reached over to pat his knee, "The boss isn't ignorant. He's prideful-sometimes a jerk, very much a neat freak, and often way too blunt about things, but," she breathed, "You forget that he's somewhat wise."

Eren sat up and Hanji continued on, "I think I've told you this before, but Levi will take care of you. Once he has something in his grasp he's very careful with it. That includes his company, his employees, and you."

"We've only been on like, one and a half dates." Eren blinked.

"He likes you."

"I mean, shouldn't he spend more time with me? I get that he doesn't care about status but isn't meeting his family is a little too-"

"Eren." Hanji's laugh carried like it usually did, "If he didn't want you near him, you wouldn't see him more than once a day."

Eren paused, and sunk back into the bean bag. It made that little squishy noise and he tucked his knees to his chest. "I'm nervous."

"Levi's brothers are loud." Hanji tapped her chin, "They're flamboyant, proud,  _tall,_  and the crown jewels of the country. They all got different traits from their father, but Prince Levi got his wisdom. Sure, he's got just as much pride, but Levi is very smart. I trust him."

"So…you think I should go with him?"

"If he invited you, there's a reason."

* * *

Eren wiped the door handle clean before taking a step back. The room was done, so he crossed it to gather his supplies and move on. A voice stopped him in the doorway,

"A bird told me you talked to Hanji."

Eren froze, and slowly turned around, rag in hand. He spoke slow, "I talk to Hanji a lot?"  _A bird? Hanji…That big mouthed little snitch…_

"If you don't want to go, I won't make you." Levi crossed his arms. "To Stohess I mean." He was leaning against the doorframe and tilted his head so his bangs shadowed one eye. "I thought we established that you could talk to me about shit."

"I'm going." Eren responded, point blank.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "You are?"

Eren shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Yeah, why not?"

"You have a month to think about it."

"I'm going." Eren repeated. "I trust you."

At that, Eren heard the double doors shut. He looked up to see that Levi had closed them- he could no longer hear or see into the hallway. The prince looked somewhat relieved, and crossed the room to gracefully slide into a chair. "Then sit down."

Eren was still clutching his cleaning supplies, and raised his eyebrows. The heir continued to stare so Eren did as he was told- he stiffly sat on the couch across from him.

"If you're coming with me to that hell hole," Levi smoothly leaned his elbow on the armrest and his head in his hand, "Then we're going to need some cultural lessons."

"O-oh," Eren blinked, "okay, I can do that."

"It's not hard, really," He blinked coldly, "Just what not to do and say or whatever. It's not super important, considering that I don't really give a shit about mannerisms. Although, it would be good for you to know who's who."

Eren nodded and Levi continued, "How about every Tuesday?"

Eren grinned, "Okay, but this better not be our date night too."

The prince finally sported a smile, and moved to stand up, "Dumbass. That's Friday."

He left the room without another word, and Eren laughed, a bit excited.  _This will be interesting._

* * *

"Are you seriously wearing a shirt with weed on it?"

Eren looked down and pulled on the fabric. He chuckled, "In my defense, it's actually not mine." He walked past Levi into the study.

The prince turned around and shut the door with his elbow, "Really now?"

"It's Jeans. I stole it." Eren plopped down into an empty chair and watched the heir swipe an object off the table.

"Wow, aren't you a thug?"

"Shut up it's a long story." Eren tucked his legs underneath him. "Are you going to teach me things or not?"

"You're getting too ballsy, kid." Levi snapped somewhat playfully and rested his ipad in his lap. He tapped away at it, "Watch your mouth."

Eren rolled his eyes, "So, what do I need to learn?"

"The main language in Stohess is French." The prince ignored his question, "Well, used to be."

"Really?" Eren blinked

"It's mostly a mix of English and French now, I think." Levi tapped the corner of his lip in thought, "The whole damn world became more Americanized and shit, I guess."

"So what, do I need to learn French?"

"Nah, I'll translate for you."

Eren smiled at that, and Levi looked down to tap at his ipad again. "But you do need to learn the royal family. I think I might be able to find a-" he paused, "Oh, here." He held the screen so Eren could see.

The younger scooted forwards and swiped the device out of Levi's hands, "No way! This is your family?"

He looked down at the photo in awe. There were seven people all in the photograph posing around a beautiful chair. The man in the chair was obviously the king- he didn't wear a crown like in the fairytales, but was dressed exceptionally nice. It wasn't just a suit and tie- he was draped in really rich vibrant colors and jewels. In fact, all the people in the photograph were. It was kinda exotic.

Suddenly he felt a tug on the screen-

"Fuck, don't take things out of my hands." He stole the ipad back and barked, "Yes, that's my family…more or less."

"Wow." Eren slid forwards to continue looking, "Is that the king?" He pointed to the man in the chair.

"Yes." Levi nodded, straightforward. Eren glanced up to see his normal stone like expression. He felt his own face turning red so he coughed.

"Who are those two girls?" He pointed. One looked older and wise. She stood on the kings right- she looked like a queen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other woman stood on his left- she looked younger. Dark hair and eyes, somewhat short, but dressed just as beautiful. "Is that your sister?"

"No…those are the queens."

"The…" Eren looked up at Levi. He hadn't realized how closely they were now sitting. He could almost see the little specks of blue in his narrowed eyes.  _Two queens?_

"This one is my mom." Levi pointed to the younger one, and then to the other, "And this is my brothers' mother."

_Oh…oh….._

Eren thought back-

" _That's it, really. I hated my brothers and didn't want to be a mooch. The end"_

" _'I'm the youngest of four and treated like a fucking baby."_

"Is that why you don't really get along?" Eren asked bluntly.

Levi was expecting the question but still didn't quite have an answer.

"Probably. That's why I look fucking adopted compared to those three."

Eren hadn't really taken care to look at the four boys surrounding the head royals. Eren saw Erwin, looking just as princely as the day he met him. He bit back a shiver. Nile stood next to the older, apparently bored in the picture. They both looked young- Eren guessed that the picture was dated.

"You met Erwin and Nile already, but that's my oldest brother, Mike."

The tallest was a man standing next to Erwin, straight faced and arms behind his back.

Eren laughed and pointed to Levi who was obviously a good foot shorter than the others. "You're younger ! I can see that you look more annoyed than ever. A few less wrinkles though."

Levi snorted and kicked Eren's shin. The younger laughed again, and asked, "When was this taken?"

"Years ago…I was probably your age."

"Hmm." Eren sat back in his chair, "That's a nice family you have there, man."

"Yeah, wait 'till you meet them." Levi clicked off the iPad and tossed it onto the floor. He looked a little flustered, but only slightly.

"I'm excited!" Eren grinned.

"Good, 'cause I'm not." The heir crossed his arms. "I thought I'd never have to see that asshole's face again."

"Whose? Your fathers?"

"Yeah," Levi sighed, tired. "I'm going to be honest-he's going to absolutely hate you."

Eren felt offended and opened his mouth to ask why, but he thought about it for a moment. He paused before saying slowly,

"…because he wants you to marry a princess?"

"Bingo." He uncrossed his legs and patted his lap, "Come here."

Eren stood up and easily crossed the short distance. He slid into the prince's lap and swung his feet over the arm of the chair. He felt arms wrap around his waist.

"He's going to send every girl my way," Levi's usually smooth voice went a bit gruff, "And my brothers will try to steal you away."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they want to steal everything I like." Levi answered, "That's why I learned not to enjoy things."

"That's dumb." Eren frowned, "You could probably kick their ass." He looked at Levi for an answer, but he didn't say anything. The younger paused… _okay, the brothers are a touchy subject._

"Why does your dad want you to marry so bad?" He blurted, "I mean, he's got three other unmarried sons, right?"

Levi's expression was neutral. He slipped his fingers underneath Eren's shirt and the younger shivered- his hands were cold. Levi answered slowly, "That's a story for another day."

"You suck."

"Not yet."

Eren slapped the back of his head and the older made a deep rumbling noise in his chest- Eren realized it was a laugh. Levi's nose came to brush his cheek and suddenly they were kissing. Eren's hands slithered into his hair and the fingers on his hips burned. The prince was an exceptional kisser- Eren always had to try and match his speed.  _Oh what the hell, it keeps it interesting._

They split for air and Eren took the opportunity to reposition himself so his knees were on either size of Levi's thighs. The hands swept across his stomach, and up his chest. His dumb shirt rode up too, gathering around Levi's wrists. Eren lifted his arms above his head and the shirt was on the floor.

Lips were at his collarbone, so he sprawled his hands around the prince's skull and nape to keep him there- it looked like he was hugging him to his chest. Levi warmly exhaled across his neck and Eren shivered again.

"So Friday," Eren's voice sounded weak as the heir bit his skin, "I get to choose the location."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

"Okay." Levi agreed. "…as long as it's not fucking dumb."

"No trust? I'm offended." Eren joked, and brought a hand forwards to work on the top button of Levi's shirt.

The prince left quarter sized bruise on Eren's neck to catch his lips again. Eren mumbled words but Levi swallowed them all. In response, Eren popped the button on his collar with his thumb. He moved his one hand down, sliding and catching each button smoothly. The white shirt was now open- Eren grinned when he could feel the confusion radiating off of Levi.

The prince broke the kiss to ask, "How did you do that so fast?" He looked down, "That takes me like, five fucking minutes."

"I once dated a guy that only wore collared shirts." Eren answered. He took both hands and smoothed his thumbs underneath Levi's stomach muscle. "He was a hipster, or something."

Levi didn't respond, but the look on his face said,  _really now?_

"He was dumb." Eren didn't make eye contact, so Levi didn't press the matter. Instead he slid his palm down the front of Eren's pants, and the younger gasped before throwing his weight forwards.

"Shut up." Levi mumbled against Eren's lips before kissing him again.

* * *

Eren tucked his legs to his chest and watched Reiner climb a ladder to trim the top of the trees to perfection. Levi was just as anal about his front yard as he was about the house. It wasn't a horrible day- the weather was somewhat chilly but not too bad. Was it January? Feburary? Eren couldn't really tell. The seasons in California were so neutral that everyone dressed the same year-round. He sat on the porch swing next to Armin, who was busy completing a book. He could see Ymir and Christa talking to Reiner as he worked. Eren missed the birds…

"So did you learn anything new yesterday?" Armin didn't look up from his book.

"I ended up in his lap."

"Productive."

Eren laughed, "Yeah, but he told me some more about his family."

"I've worked here almost my entire life," The blonde kicked out his feet and the porch swing creaked, "I still don't know much about him."

"He tells me things without actually telling me things." He sighed, "Maybe I'm too nosy."

"Maybe."

The chair swung a bit more and it was silent again. Armin slipped a thumb into his book and turned to look at Eren. He smiled, "The boss will tell you everything in time, I'm sure."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Eren smiled back. Armin nodded and returned back to his book. Eren continued to just sit and watch Bertholt and Reiner work. Eren poked Armin's leg and he felt the blonde poke him back. Eren was really grateful for the steady rock that was Armin. He wasn't outspoken or a strong character, but he was a real friend. Eren was comfortable with just sitting next to him.

* * *

Eren laughed, "What, you don't like sandwiches? I definitely had Sasha and Connie help, so they're not poisoned, I promise."

"No." Levi sat down on the blanket wearily, "This is fucking adorable and I hate you."

"Oh, good," Eren stood out his tongue and pulled items out of his bag, "I also brought speakers because music is fun."

It was Friday- Levi had come home looking tired and very annoyed. Eren asked if they wanted to just go out next week but Levi persisted. Eren assured him they weren't going anywhere fancy- and it really wasn't. It was just a blanket Eren had set up at a park with some flashlights and candles. He packed food and snacks, and dumped it out with paper plates. The park was pretty much abandoned, but they could see the walking path from their spot underneath a tree. They weren't even dressed nice; just pajama pants and soft sweatshirts.

"Why are you so fucking cute." Levi asked…? It didn't really sound like a question… more like an accusation. He examined the candles and Eren slid closer to him.

"I just thought a place with no people would be better." Eren shrugged. The speakers played random music as the two ate sandwiches under the barely visible stars.

"You know," Levi said, oddly talkative, "I've been on a variety of dates; yachts for breakfast, luxury jets for tea, and the top of the Eiffel tower for a fucking snack."

Eren swallowed and the prince continued talking, "But I think this one might be my favorite." He glanced up at the sky where the moon was very round and big above them.

Eren smiled so wide that Levi felt the need to cover up for his nice remark, "I mean, it's the _least horrible_  one, I guess."

The younger laughed and leaned so their shoulders touched, "I'm relieved." The tension in Levi's back lessened, so Eren asked, "Why do you say that?"

"It's heartfelt." He thumbed at his water bottle, "You're not trying to win my attention."

Eren smiled again. The atmosphere was soft and silent, not awkward at all.

"Did you know," Eren mumbled, "I slept in a park like this for nearly a month."

Levi didn't answer at first, like he was thinking of a response. It was quiet except for the occasional grasshopper or flicker of the candles. The heir asked, "You didn't have any other family? Friends? Nothing?"

"I had nothing." Eren confirmed. He desperately wanted to grasp Levi's hand, but didn't want to seem needy.

"Why?"

Eren didn't answer, so the prince grabbed his chin to force eye contact. Eren's eyes were wide, and was speechless as Levi mumbled, "I don't know anything about you, Jaeger."

"You know some stuff." Eren shrugged and Levi continued to stare, unamused. Eren sighed, "The quarterback of my school was secretly gay." Levi released his grip on Eren's jaw, surprised.

"When he found out I was too, he cornered me one day, senior year. He promised to out me to the whole school if I didn't blow 'em." He shrugged, "So I did. I mean, he was hot and I didn't really have any other choice." A sound of a frog croaking distracted Eren for a second. He smiled, and continued mumbling, "Long story short- he got super violent. One day I told him no and…well, yeah. I had to explain to my parents why I had two black eyes and three broken ribs."

"He beat you up?" Levi narrowed his eyes. "That-"

"Don't pity me." Eren nudged his shoulder lightheartedly. "I'm over it…but yeah, he stayed true to his promise- he outed me to the school. I had to tell my parents…but they're super Christian and thought I was diseased."

Levi made a face of disgust and Eren snorted, "Yeah, so for a few years they tried getting me all this counseling and treatment- I finally just packed up and left one day. I was tired of the verbal abuse. But, you know, they told everyone in the town so…no job for me."

Eren paused to look over at Levi- even though it was dark he could still see the icy blue specks in his eyes. Eren grinned, "Until you dropped your wallet."

The prince actually sported a smile- his heavy features lightened somewhat. Eren felt fingers thread with his and he laughed, happy, and at ease.

* * *

"No, no. That's a salad fork." Levi resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

"Why do we need a fork for every food group?!" Eren fumed.

"He's right, it is pretty dumb- maybe you should show him how-"

"Shut  _up_  Hanji." Levi snapped. "Why are you even in here?"

"… _because_  you need a  _lady_  to show Eren some proper  _manners._ " Hanji grinned. Eren sat at Levi's desk- except it was set up with fancy silverware. Hanji and Levi sat in the chairs across from him, examining his every move.

"This is pointless." Eren huffed.

"I'm not going to give them a reason to hate you." Levi crossed his arms. "I can't change who you are, but I'll at least program some good habits into you."

"Let's try this again." Hanji lifted up her clipboard to read from it. "You sit down at the dinner table. What is the first thing you do?"

"Umm," Eren blinked, "Put my napkin on my lap?"

"Which color do you choose?"

"If I'm wearing dark pants, black."

"And how?"

"Folded across one knee."

"Good!" Hanji grinned. "Now, you just finished dinner and are given a small bowl filled with water, what is this for?"

"Uh," Eren blinked.

"Wrong! It's called a finger bowl." She laughed.

"It's served before dessert," Levi said monotone, "It's to clean your fingertips and  _only_ your fingertips."

"I hate this."

"Practice makes perfect! Haha!"

* * *

"Manners are hard." Eren rested his head in the palm of his hand. "Levi wants me to do everything to perfection."

"It's for your own good, I'm sure." Marco smiled.

"There's a thing called a  _fingerbowl._ " Eren smacked his forehead.

"I bet if you roll over like a good dog he'll finally fuck you." Jean rubbed his nose and laughed.

Eren reached down, ripped off his shoe, and chucked it across the room at Jean. The teenager barely dodged it. He half laughed, half yelled, "Hey!"

"I didn't even invite you into our room," Eren huffed.

Jean crossed his arms, "Me and Marco are a package deal."

Armin coughed, " _Gay._ "

Jean turned to yell something but Bertholt asked from his spot on the floor, "Did you have to walk with a book on your head?"

"No." Eren snapped, now a bit upset, "This isn't the  _princess diaries_."

"Could've fooled me."

"Jean, seriously get the fuck out of my room."

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly in the prince's mansion. Eren was busy-always cleaning, doing dumb things with friends or spending time with Levi. He noticed that the trip to Stohess was soon- but tried not to stress. He tried to focus on a bigger problem…

…like how his heart did flip flops whenever the heir walked through the door, and was getting better and delivering Levi's slight change in emotions- how his upper lip twitches when he's proud, or his right eye twitches when he's upset.

This wasn't just a matter of the prince being attractive and somewhat kind hearted. He was suddenly  _beautiful_ , and  _smart,_  and so  _amazing_  that it worried him. Eren knew he couldn't keep this person forever and yet…he just wanted to be with him all the time.

More weeks passed and, with time, the strange lessons with Levi got easier.

One in particular was more of a date.

Levi tried explaining the traditional wear in Stohess. The expensive silks and jewels that coated the people within the palace was only a thing to be bought within Stohess herself. Therefore, the duo spent a day online shopping. Eren constantly told him he didn't need so much, but it wasn't a concern to the heir. Levi was more excited to see the younger dressed up.

They went on more dates- and Eren learned more about the prince every day. If he had one regret, it was judging him months ago when he first started working.

Now they lay in bed; tomorrow they would drive to the airport to get on Levi's jet.

Levi's. Private. Jet.

Eren was still wrapping his head around all this.

Their bags were packed and shoved in the corner of the prince's tidy bedroom. Eren had decided to crawl into his bed late that night. Levi was so tired that he welcomed him with open arms.

The lights were off, and Eren had déjà vu of the last time he was snuggled against the prince like this.

"Levi?" His nose was inches away from the heir's.

He didn't open his eyes, "Mm?"

"Why  _did_  you drop your wallet?" Eren spoke softly, "I know it wasn't an accident."

"You looked sad." Levi answered immediately and honestly, "You looked too sad and too young to be sitting on a curb in the middle of winter."

"So…you dropped your wallet?"

"If you kept the money or returned the wallet, it didn't matter to me," Levi finally cracked open an eye and Eren blinked, trying to see Levi's features in the dark. "But I really didn't expect you to return it. I thought that if there are still decent people left in this world, they shouldn't be so miserable."

"You're a really kind person." Eren sighed, "You saved my life."

"Shut up and sleep." A hand threaded into his hair while the other slipped around his waist, "Tomorrow we fly across the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it c: I really took the opportunity to create more character development. I thought it would be weird to be like oh yaaay here we are in another country tada
> 
> I dunno, i enjoy transition chapters ^-^ Eren is a fun character because he's quirky and daring but also has insecurities like a normal human being
> 
> Thank you soooo much for all the love n support , i read everything you guys send me ;u;


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wewillneverbeROYALLL

The plane was beautiful.

It was practically a hotel in the sky…but Eren should've expected it. Eren skeptically looked to Levi, "Is this all really necessary?"

The couple sat on a couch watching a movie as they stuffed their faces with food. "Is what necessary?"

"The  _butler._  Like seriously, I'm a maid; that's not even butler status."

Levi hesitated before looking up at the server. He waved his hand, and the man nodded before exiting the room.

Eren leaned into the prince's shoulder, "What do you mostly eat in your country?"

"A lot of fucking fish."

"I like fish."

"Good." Levi scooped up a handful of frosted flakes, "'cause that's all you're going to eat for a few days."

Eren grinned, "That's fine with me." He watched Levi scoop up more cereal, "You have horrible eating habits."

"Hey, I just watched you down an entire bowl of maraschino cherries. Come back to me when your point is valid, you peasant."

Eren laughed so hard he had to sit up out of Levi's grasp to breathe. He heard the prince chuckle, and there was a pull on the back of Eren's shirt. The younger plopped back down and an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

* * *

"Eren, wake up."

"Hmm?" He yawned, and took a moment to sit up. He opened an eye to see that Levi was already dressed in his traditional clothes. "Are we there?"

"In an hour or so." The prince answered. He crossed one leg over the other, and looked out the window, bored. "Your stuff is in the bathroom. Go ahead and change."

Eren moved to stand up, but paused. The heir looked exceptionally young for some reason- he had a string of dark jewels across his forehead along with fabric draped around him. It looked natural. Eren wanted to say it had an Arabic taste, but it was different somehow. The prince wore lots of gold bracelets that jingled a little when he moved.

"If you stare like that in Stohess, someone's going to think you want to either fight or fuck."

"Oh." Eren blinked, "My bad."

His lip twitched upwards into a small smirk, and waved him off, "It's fine, get dressed."

Eren nodded, and walked off towards the back of the plane. He stopped right before the door to call back and say, "You look really good."

Levi rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Brat."

Eren laughed and closed the door.

A couple minutes later he walked out shirtless and confused. "How the hell do I put this on?"

Levi snorted and an amused look fell across his face. He opened his arms, "Come here idiot." Eren waddled over to the prince, and Levi took the shirt into his hands. "Arms up." Eren did so, and Levi wrapped the cloth around his torso. His fingers scaled across Eren's sides, and the younger's stomach muscles visibly twitched. Levi grabbed Eren's right arm and threaded it through a long, almost kimono-like sleeve. He turned Eren around, and tied it off in the back.

"Wow, how the fuck was I supposed to know how to do that?" Eren looked over his shoulder.

"You weren't."

"Haha-jerk!" Eren turned around to punch his arm, and Levi huffed a laugh. The prince easily caught the fist aimed for his own chest and looked up at Eren; he brought the hand to his lips. Eren joked, "Gross," and the prince gave a rare grin. Eren let himself fall into the prince's lap.

* * *

When the doors whooshed open, Eren was nearly smacked in the face by the humid air. It wasn't hot… just different. It took him a moment to realize they weren't even at a normal airport- they had landed on a private runway.

Levi cleared his throat, and Eren's head whipped over to look at the prince standing at the bottom of the steps. Eren flushed and scurried down the stairs. Levi stretched out his hand, palm upwards. Eren grinned and took his hand. Staff were scampering around, unloading bags and talking to Levi.

They had to take a car to the front door of the palace. Levi explained that the gardens had about a mile radius, complete with pools and whatever. Eren was just amazed that they had to drive through Levi's house to get  _to_  Levi's house. There were several layers and gates they had to past through, each complete with guards and security.

Their feet had barely even touched the pavement, when a crowd swarmed around the car. People with cameras were stuck behind the giant front gate, taking pictures from behind.

"Prince! It is so lovely to see you again!"

"Prince Levi you have returned!"

Eren was forgotten in the horde- not that he really cared. It looked overwhelming; Eren laughed behind his hand,  _damn, Levi looks pissed._ Eren watched the prince interact with the staff and various people- when suddenly they stilled. The people parted like the red sea, and Eren peaked around a stranger to see why.

The king walked gracefully towards them… in all his glory. The man's presence was intimidating- he wore gold and various jewels, as well as beautiful robes. Around his forehead was a string of diamonds, like a crown.

Guards walked behind him, each holding an AK-47. Levi immediately turned away from a man he was speaking with, and looked towards the king. He stood up straight, arms at his sides.

Eren marveled,  _It's him! He looks just like the picture!_

The ruler looked to Levi as everyone turned silent. "Son."

Levi's eyes turned cold. "Father." He bowed his head, and placed a fist over his heart. Eren watched with wide eyes as everyone around him did the same. He suddenly remembered the lessons he had taken with Levi, and was quick to bend at the waist.

The king waved his hand, and everyone rested at ease. The king's eyes wrinkled, "You have come home."

"I didn't really have a choice now, did I?" Levi held his gaze. "Especially when you sent Nile after me."

The king uttered one word, "Dismissed."

The various staff scattered, picking up belongings and quickly unloading the car. In seconds only they remained- standing in front of the golden palace doors. The car was taken away, and now Eren had nothing to hide behind. He stood still, frozen- he didn't know what to do.

The king looked passed Levi to scowl at Eren, "Did you not hear me, boy?"

"He is not a servant." Levi matched his father's glare. "He is my company."

The king didn't answer- he turned on his heel and his cape whipped around him. "You will come to dinner."

"I will do what I please."

The royal walked up the steps and into the castle- the guards following close behind. Eren let out a shaky breath, and let his shoulders slack. "Oh my gosh." It was now just the two of them in the courtyard. "T-that was the king." Birds chirped and hopped from tree to tree- the sound of workers snipping bushes echoed. Eren looked to the prince; his eyes looked tired and his lips were pressed in a straight line. Eren breathed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Levi answered, looking to Eren now. "Are  _you_  okay? I apologize for my-"

"I'm excited." Eren grinned. "Don't worry about it."

Levi's eyebrows rose, and he nodded, "I'll show you to our room."

Eren asked as he tried to match the prince's fast pace up the stairs, "Our?"

"I'd put you in a guest room, but quite honestly I don't trust anyone here." He resisted the urge to smirk, "And the idea of letting you loose in a sixty thousand square foot home is unsettling."

"Wait," Eren trailed behind Levi, "Do you- do you want to go find your mom first?"

The prince stopped walking and turned around slowly. His face relaxed, and he gave a half smile, "No, we'll see her at dinner. Thanks though,"

Eren's face reddened a bit, "Oh, uh, yeah okay,"

The prince proudly took his hand and led him through the palace; ignoring the stares of onlookers.

* * *

If Eren thought Levi's mansion was big, he was  _deeply_  mistaken. The palace made Levi's house look like an apartment. The ceilings were tall enough to fit three houses stacked on top of each other. Just by looking up, Eren would get dizzy and sway. The hallways were wide, and workers scurried around cleaning  _everything._ Eren could only imagine how many maids this place required. The idea of cleaning those chandeliers made his stomach drop. Levi smirked at the look on Eren's face.

"You like?"

"Who the hell needs this much  _stuff?_ " Eren wondered.

"This place is practically a hotel. Royals and presidents around the world come to stay here."

"I see that now. This place is practically the eighth wonder of the world."

Levi's room was up a flight of stairs. He offered the elevator, but Eren preferred to make the walk. A nearby worker moved to open the door for him, but Levi waved the man off.

The first thing Eren did was run and face-plant onto the waterbed.

"Holy shit!" Eren's body flopped around. Levi let out a laugh before he could control himself.

Eren sat up and looked around- it was beautiful. Light fixtures, gold moldings, deep purple drapes, fancy sequin pillows- Levi's room was definitely made for a prince.

"I haven't been here in years." Levi said almost to himself. He walked over to the shelves and looked longingly at the knickknacks there. He picked up a picture frame.

"I just can't believe you have a water bed." Eren flopped back down and it made a squishy noise.

"Not gonna lie." Levi turned around and pressed his back against the dresser, "That's not actually my bed. I only got that 'cause I thought it was fucking cool."

"You thought correct." Eren laughed, and looked to the giant T.V., "So this is like the living room to your bedroom?"

"In a way." Levi smirked before walking past Eren into a joined room. "I was determined to only have to leave my room like, once a day. I hate people."

His real bed was bigger- there was another television as well as computer equipment. His closet looked to be in here as well.

"Fuck, Levi." Eren ran a hand through his hair, "Think you have enough shit?"

The prince laughed, and snuck up behind Eren to wrap his arms around his waist. "Part of the reason why I left- it never felt like home."

"I can imagine." Eren rested his head on his shoulder, "I'd get lost looking for the fucking bathroom."

"I can give you a map."

Eren laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Seriously serious."

Eren laughed and he felt the older pull him back onto the bed. He flopped backwards and the prince fell over him. He looked up to the prince's eyes- his stoic mask was gone now. Eren thought to the cold look he had given his father. Eren didn't like seeing such an unhappy expression.  _He looks so much better when he smiles._

They were close enough to where he could feel Levi breathe. Eren whispered, "You should be nice to your dad."

"No." Levi whispered back, and let his lips touch the bridge of Eren's nose.

"You act like a rebellious teenager."

"It's not  _just_  a stage mom."

Eren laughed and wrapped his arms over Levis shoulders. He tilted his head up and briefly kissed the prince. They parted for a moment, and Eren said "At least try."

"He thought you were the help."

"I am the help."

"Not here." Levi's lips ghosted over Eren's. "Here you're my date. You're to be respected, and if anyone does otherwise we're taking the next plane out of here and vacationing in Fiji-"

Eren cut the prince off with another kiss, "Shut up and play nice."

"I don't play." Levi's voice dipped low, and harshly met Eren's lips. The younger returned it with just as much force. There was a hand underneath his shirt- his fingertips dipped into every crevice as they mapped out Eren's chest. Eren had no idea how to get underneath the complicated shirt Levi wore, so he settled for raking his nails through the prince's hair. He heard the man make a low noise at that.

They broke for air, and Levi kissed at the spot beneath his ear.

"There are people in the hallway."

"This room is soundproof."

"Fuck yeah!"

The prince blew air out his nose- Eren took it as a laugh. Levi bit at his neck and Eren sighed. There was a warm hand on his thigh, so Eren moved his hands to trail down Levi's back.

There was a hard knock at the door.

The couple paused, eyes going wide. The knock came again, this time louder. Levi groaned, "Are you fucking  _kidding me._ "

Eren sighed, "You better get that."

Levi rolled off of him and stomped over to the door. Eren fixed his shirt before meekly following and peeking around the corner. The prince ripped open the door to reveal three people.

In fact, it was three other princes.

"Brother!"

Levi slammed the door shut.

Eren laughed through his hand, "Levi!"

The knocking returned, and the man hissed before opening the door back open, "What?"

Erwin huffed, "That was rude."

Nile cut to the chase, "Father requires your presence."

"What for?" Levi leaned up against the doorframe. Eren slowly made his way into the room. The third prince was very tall- he had a little mustache, but otherwise looked stoic, like Levi.

"You haven't been here in years. He needs to fill you in on some things." The other prince spoke.

Erwin waved his hand around, "You know, military shit. Blah blah blah- super fun stuff. "

"You're in a good mood today." Levi snapped.

Erwin sassed back, "And apparently you are not."

Levi sighed, "Alright...what the hell is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came all the way across the palace to personally tell me that daddy wants to talk?" Levi crossed his arms.

Erwin grinned, "Ah, you know us so well, dear brother."

"We were hoping to show your…friend around while you were gone." Nile bowed his neck respectfully.

"Of course, we'd hate to have him be bored, all alone while you talk business." Erwin smiled handsomely at Eren, who was now standing behind Levi.

"Absolutely not." He snapped.

"Ah, well, it's not really your choice, is it?"

"You little shit-"

"It's fine Levi." Eren grabbed the arm that was inches away from caving Erwin's face in. "You go do whatever you need to. I can handle myself."

Levi turned, his features softening as he made eye contact with Eren, "Are you sure?"

"Sure sure," Eren smiled. "I need a tour anyways."

* * *

He wasn't exactly ecstatic about walking around with Levi's older brothers, considering that he didn't really trust them. He was introduced to Mike, who oddly smelled him before shaking his hand. Eren had met weirder.

He let Erwin talk as they walked past golden hallways and murals that covered the ceilings.

"That is a 13th century vase that was traded from the Chinese back when we first made trading routes with them." Erwin pointed.

_Damn rich people._  Eren mentally huffed. In reality he smiled, "Wow, that's very cool."

"That way is the library. We have over thirty thousands books, and two hundred computers open to people working or staying here."

Eren couldn't help but whisper, "Oh my gosh, that's heaven."

Nile handsomely offered, "Would you like to take a look?"

"Can I?" Eren peeked his head in as Mike held the door. They were right- it looked like the library of congress. He was about to step in, as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Another hand fell over his mouth, and he was pushed into an unfamiliar nearby door.

His back hit a wall, and the hand around his mouth was removed. He blinked, and looked around. _A supply closet._

"What the fuck?!" Eren yelled. He tried to push past them, but the three princes stood like a wall.

"We're not going to hurt you," Erwin rolled his eyes. Mike reached behind him and the door locked.

"Uh huh."

"Really, we just wanted to-"

"Talk." Nile interrupted. "We're interested in you."

Eren was at a loss for words, "Ummm…"

"Yes, interested." Erwin grinned. "You see, Levi doesn't really take a liking to anything."

"That's why we're fascinated when he does." Mike crossed his arms and leaned a shoulder against the wall. The closet wasn't small but it wasn't exactly enormous. The room was already beginning to get a little warm from the bodies.

Eren crossed his arms angrily, "Yeah well, maybe if you didn't lock everything he likes in a closet, then maybe he wouldn't be that way."

"You're awfully sassy." Erwin raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder why he likes him."

"It's probably his eyes."

Eren blinked, and Erwin leaned closer. He gripped Eren's chin and the younger tried to yank back. Erwin grinned, "Why, you're right!"

"Get-off!" Eren shoved at Erwin's chest.

"Come now," Nile shrugged, "We just want to have fun."

Mike was next to him, and in seconds he was easily holding his wrists over his head. Eren yelled out, but the hand was over his mouth again.

Eren was about to raise his leg and do some Bruce Lee shit, but a voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Prince Erwin? Are you around here?"

"If I was a prince…where would I be?"

"Prince Nile? Prince Mike?"

The three heirs paused, and looked to each other.

Erwin asked slowly…"Are those princesses?"

"I believe so."

The grip on his wrists and the hand over his mouth disappeared. He took in a deep breath, and realized that the three had excited the closet and spilled into the hallway.

"Oh, look, it's the princes!"

Eren paused to look over at the girls swiftly walking their way. They were dressed in very beautiful gowns, but wore them like they were a simple summers dress. They approached the princes and giggled.

"Ah, princesses." Erwin smiled warmly, "It seems you have found us."

Nile took the hand of one of the girls, and kissed her hand. She blushed, but smiled promiscuously.

"You boys should come play!"

"Yes, we had the help heat up the hot tub."

"That sounds wonderful," Erwin gave them a princely smile. He looked over to Eren, "Just take the third doorway, and two hallways over is the staircase that leads to the rooms. I think yours is the sixth or something. "

The young man blinked, and watched the royals walk down the hall, giggling and clinging to each other. Erwin waved, "Bye Eren!"

* * *

"Third doorway…third doorway…" Eren muttered out loud. He was absolutely lost. He was kind of  _counting_  on one of them to at least show him part of the way back. He sighed. Of course he was in the area where there was  _no staff whatsoever._

Eren was utterly confused at the whole situation.  _I guess I kinda owe those girls a thanks._ He sighed,  _the messes I get myself into…_

The hallway was kind of dark; statues and various paintings littered the hallway, as well as old Victorian style torches. He wasn't exactly worried- he kind of saw it as an exploring opportunity. He peaked in a couple doors, only to see conference rooms, various living rooms, yada yada boring stuff.

Eren wasn't sure what time it was; he just so happened to leave his phone in the room.  _Responsible._  Yep. Eren is that kind of adult.

His attention was caught by a giant painting that stretched nearly the whole wall. He had to take a step back to look at it all. It was portrait of the royal family…probably fifteen years ago. Levi was young, but stood proudly next to his tall older brothers. It made Eren giggle,  _he still has that angry look. I wish I could just put my thumb over his little ten year old forehead and smooth out that worry line._

He smiled to himself. Erwin was visibly winking, and Nile look visibly  _annoyed._ Mike wasn't even looking at the camera- as the King and Queens looked perfect.

"I wonder why this is all the way back here, and not hanging in one of the living rooms." Eren muttered out loud.

"Because we didn't look 'well behaved enough' or some shit."

"Ah!" Eren jumped, and spun around, clutching his chest.

Levi stood with his hands in his pockets, and his face was neutral. Although, he looked exhausted.

"You scared the shit out of me," Eren breathed out a laugh, and rested his hands on his knees.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

He smirked and walked over to stand at his side, "I've been looking for you everywhere, idiot. Dinner is going to start soon." Eren nodded, and the two started their way down the hall. "I see my brothers ditched you."

"Yeah, thank the Lord and Jesus and Buddha and Allah and –"

"What happened?" Levi's eyes darkened.

"Ah well," Eren stood up straight, "I guess getting shoved in a closet was pretty fun."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Woah, it's okay," Eren held up his hands, "I'm fine-"

The prince grabbed his arm to stop walking, and hissed, "What did they do?"

"Nothing- fuck, these girls distracted them before anything happened, I promised."

Levi growled, "I  _knew_  not to leave you alone with them, I'm such a-"

"Hey." Eren ripped out of his grasp to playfully punch his arm, "I was totally about to open a can of whoopass, but those chicks distracted them." He held up his hands and took on a ninja stance. Levi rolled his eyes, but his anger slowly dissipated.

"Well, I think you understand why I hate them now."

"Erwin talks a lot."

"I know."

Eren laughed and began his pace again, "So how was your meeting?"

"Annoying." Levi slipped an arm around Eren's waist as they walked. "And awkward. Ugh."

"Did you learn anything new?"

Levi gave him a skeptical look before answering, "No. He just told me shit I already knew. I could tell he was mad at me but he wouldn't  _fucking confront the issue._ The elephant in the room was horrible."

"Well," Eren shrugged, "You're the kind of person who tells it as it is. Why didn't  _you_  bring it up?"

Levi didn't answer at first. He just looked forwards, and then down at his feet. "I dunno, man. I don't even know why I'm here."

"Hey-" Eren nudged him with his shoulder, "Don't make that face. Everything will work out."

"You're too optimistic."

* * *

Dinner was…oh man dinner was…different.

Anyone important was called into the dining room, where rows of servers stood gracefully in tuxedos. People poured into the room, chatting and laughing. There was live music playing, a violin and cello duet somewhere. Although, nobody was paying too much attention to it.

There were multiple tables. It seemed like guests took to one, and the royal family took to another. Eren watched the three princes take a seat, each with a beautiful girl at their sides. He noticed that they weren't even the girls from before. They looked sweet.

When he walked in, Eren froze, unsure of where to go. Levi rested a hand on his lower back, ushering him towards the table with his brothers, "It's okay, you'll sit next to me."

"But I'm not royalt-"

"Don't worry about it," Levi ensured and walked him towards the table. Eren continued to look at all the unfamiliar faces. He also took notice to the maids and workers, scurrying around to make sure everything happened smoothly. He had a need to escape from this, and help them instead.

Soon he would be at the same table as a king.

Levi pulled out a seat for Eren, meanwhile glaring at his brothers across from them. The three feigned innocent looks. Not a second after Levi had sat down, tall iron doors opened from across the room.

Eren looked around, shocked, as people began to stand up. They saluted with their fist over their heart. It took another moment for him to realize why, and jumped to his feet a little too fast. Levi gave him a steady look, and Eren felt nervous.

The king and his queens were beautiful. Eren immediately spotted Levi's mother-  _oh my gosh…she's beautiful. She looks just like him._

The other queen looked just as elegant, and the three made their way towards the table. The people were seated once again. The king sat at the head of the table, and a queen on each side. Levi's mother was placed next to her son. Eren watched as her face lit up, and Levi's softened a little as well. She respectfully held her hands in her lap, and her head high, but..

Eren could almost feel her unease.  _I know she wants to hug him. I just know it. But it would be improper right? This is annoying._  Eren looked to Levi, and saw he was sporting a similar expression.

The king noted for dinner to begin, and the servers began pouring drinks and giving the first course.

Eren could hear the young queen whisper, "My son, you've grown so big."

"You look beautiful, mother."

Eren looked down at the table- he felt so out of place. They broke into separate conversations- but you could still feel an awkward tension. Eren looked to the table, and was surprised to see that he recognized all the various silverware from his lessons.  _How did I end up here of all places?_

"What is your name, young man?"

Eren's head popped up, as he realized Levi's mother was speaking to him. He suddenly lost his voice in nervousness, "I-uh, um," He swallowed, "My name is Eren. Uhm, Jaeger. Eren Jaeger, yeah."

Levi couldn't resist a smile, and he turned to his mother, "I met him in America."

She matched his smirk, "I take it he works for you?" She had a lovely French accent.

Levi's eyes snapped wide, "What…how-"

She laughed charmingly, "I'm sorry, boy, but you really don't radiate that spoiled rich ego."

"Ah…yeah," Eren twisted his hands in his lap. "This is all so new to me."

"Well you must be a good man," Her eyes smiled, "for Levi to bring you here."

He was surprised,  _She's not upset? At all?_ Eren smiled, "Thank you, miss."

"Well, I guess it would be noble to introduce myself," She smiled, "I am Queen Amelia."

"It's really a pleasure," Eren nodded. He looked to Levi, and was relieved to see that he didn't look upset. It didn't last long, because soon the King spoke.

He stood up from his chair, and all the people in the room looked to him immediately. He raised his glass in the air, and his voice bellowed. "Before we continue our meal, I wanted to propose a toast to my son." He looked to Levi with a smile, but Eren could see the distaste in his eyes. "For my son, who has returned home."

Everyone grabbed their drinks in the toast, and the King returned to his seat. He smiled to the three princes,

"Ah, you boys brought such beautiful princesses here today." The boys nodded in agreement, and the girls giggled. "Levi."

He looked up to his father in response. The man laughed heartily, "Whatever happened to those princesses I sent to you?"

"I rejected them." Levi answered, cold.

The King's happy aura began to dissipate, "And why is that?"

"Because I don't want to get married." He spoke roughly.

"We've spoken about this so many times," The King rubbed his temple, "You don't have to get married, but you have to  _make connections;_ get out there in the world. Meet people. Like your brothers do," He waved towards the three princes, each with a pleasant princess at their side.

Levi nearly hissed, "I don't think we should talk about this here."

"We need to eventually, boy." The king grew more upset. "It's exceptionally hard when you keep ignoring me. " The two queens looked to their husband in a silent plea, but he continued to stare at Levi.

"I have someone." Levi answered. "This conversation is over."

"What? This peasant boy?" The King spat.

Levi stood up from his chair, and gripped the table with white knuckles. His chair squeaked against the floor. Eren's eyes went wide, and moved to stop Levi.

The older queen gasped at her husband, "Adrian!"

The three princes sat across the table, silent as they watched the feud. The pleased looks on their faces upset Eren. The guests at the other tables didn't seem to notice, as they laughed and drank amongst themselves.

"I would  _never_  say anything like that about  _your_  guests, father." Levi spat back, fighting Eren who was desperately trying to pull him back down to his seat. The king looked to Eren, and then sighed.

"We will talk about this later."

Still fuming, Levi sunk back down into his chair. The queen leaned over and whispered something inaudible, and Levi nodded to her.

The king looked to Eren, "What is your name?"

Eren's eyes went wide, but succeeded in answering smoothly, "Eren Jaeger."

"Eren." He bowed his head slightly, "My apologies. That was disrespectful of me."

"Oh, um, no, it's alright." He nodded, "Sir."

The King gave him a skeptical look, and Queen Amelia clapped her hands, "Well, now that's over. Why don't we get rid of these appetizer plates and serve the real dinner," She smiled.

As workers brought out the food, Eren could nearly feel the anger radiating off of the now silent prince.

* * *

"Well, I think that went pretty well." Eren shrugged. They had succeeded in making it back to Levi's room in one piece. In which, Levi immediately face planted on his bed and groaned. The act made Eren laugh.

Levi rolled over to say, "Yeah, about as well as shoving my face in a blender."

"Okay, well," Eren crawled up onto the bed and sat next to him, legs crossed. "Nobody died, so. I think that's a success."

"I was about two seconds away from kicking someone's ass."

"I noticed."

Levi mumbled, "Sorry."

"No…thank you for standing up for me." Eren smiled, almost sadly, "I'm just sorry that I was so awkward."

"You didn't do that bad."

"I accidentally called your prince-brother,  _dude_ …and then I proceeded to spill champagne on myself."

Levi rolled onto his back. "You still look cute though."

"Wow, thanks." Eren laughed, and plopped down next to him. He felt a hand intertwine with his. The two lay side by side, fully clothed, and looking up at the ceiling. "You always look good, so." Levi snorted, and squeezed his hand. He was about to roll on top of the younger, when again there was a soft knock. Levi whined, and Eren couldn't help but laugh at the noise. "You sound like a dying pig- fine, I'll get it."

Levi made a noise of appreciation, and Eren made his way towards the door. He undid the lock, and pulled it open to look right into the eyes of the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i just wanted to say thanks for all the love and support, also sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> if you want to be my friend, my tumblr is surveycorpsjean
> 
> and also i started something new called mental storm (its riren fear not) just thought i'd let you homies know if you want to check that shit out


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle in motherfuckers this one's a long one

Eren jumped out of shock, and nearly lost his grip on the door. The queen smiled gently, "Is my son in here?"

Eren blinked, "Ummm, yes."  _The queen!?_

"Cool." She grinned and gestured past him, "May I?"

"S-sure-" Eren took a step back and the queen floated into the room. As soon as Eren shut the door, Queen Amelia…changed.

"Hey what's up man?" She walked into the connected room with Levi's bed.

"I was totally about to suck his dick, you have the worst timing." Levi propped himself up on his elbows.

Eren blurted, "Wh-Levi!" The queen wasn't even fazed.

"Yeah? Well you can do that shit later- meanwhile I haven't seen you in years! What the fuck!?" She crossed her arms. Eren's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"We skype like, once a month, mom." Levi rolled his eyes and finally sat up. "I'm a grown ass man."

"A real man visits his mother!"

"What….the hell is going on?" Eren whispered to himself. The pair must have heard him, because both exchanged amused looks.

"Sorry," The queen plopped down on the bed next to Levi, and sat criss cross. "I can only act so prestigious for so long." Eren noticed that she was wearing yoga pants underneath her beaded dress.

"My head hurts." Eren rubbed at his temples. Levi held out his arms, as if to say 'come here'. Eren waddled over and Levi pulled him into his lap.

"Ohhh," The queen giggled and held her knees to her chest. "He's so cute!" She reached over and poked Eren's cheek. The younger almost went into shock.

Levi rolled his eyes, "Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come visit because dinner went  _so_  well." She rolled her eyes as well. Eren blinked,  _they're practically the same person- holy shit._

"I thought you said you talked to him."

She shrugged, "I did…but It's like talking to a brick- fucking dumb and unresponsive. He's dead set on hooking you up."

Levi groaned and buried his nose in Eren's back. "A crazy concept, but a 27 year old men can choose if they want to fucking marry someone or not. "

"Don't worry," She reached over to flick his ear, "I won't let you be with someone you don't love." She placed a hand over her chest and belted dramatically, "I must protect my son's heart! I would move  _mountains,_  I would cross  _seas-_ "

Levi sat up and lightly punched his mom's shoulder, "Oh my gosh  _shut up!_ " Eren began to laugh.

"Wow," Eren grinned, "Your mom is so cool, Levi."

" _You shut up too._ "

Eren and the queen snickered.

"Did you hear that Levi? I'm officially cool. Quick, I need to find your baby pictures."

"I swear to god!"

* * *

The three of them sat in Levis room talking. The more they talked, the more Eren saw the similarities between Levi and his mother. At one point, Eren finally asked a question he had been wondering about since Levi first told him about his family.

He asked with half confidence, "Why…why are there two queens?"

Queen Amelia's emotions flickered in her eyes- surprise, and then soberness. She smiled softly. "Ah, I can understand your curiosity." Levi didn't say a word. She sighed, "Well you see, the king was already married when it was decided that I would marry him."

"Why?"

"War of course." She smiled. "Well, it hadn't really become war yet. As the Soviets and the Americans had their cold war, we had ours. Between Stohess and Karanese, my home country. Tensions were coming to a climax, but neither side really wanted war. So both Kings met together and my father signed me off. Like a damn horse or something." The queen crossed her arms. "I mean, I wasn't even that old- let alone queen material. I was just a stupid teenager with the title of princess. Any of the other princesses would have been better…but my good o' papa chose me…so." She waved her hand around, "Duty to my country, blah blah blah."

"That's such an…old-timey way of fixing something." Eren blinked.

"I know right." Levi snared, "This isn't' 500 AD anymore."

The queen laughed, "Yeah, but I got this little squirt out of it." She tugged on Levi's hair, "So I guess it was worth it."

Levi grumbled, "You  _guess_?"

"Yeah, still not so sure about a son that  _doesn't even send his mom a mother's day card!_ "

Eren laughed, and Levi shielded his head as the queen grabbed a pillow, and smacked him with it.

* * *

Eren grumbled and stretched his arms above his head. Light streamed in from the window and landed perfectly on his eyes. The young man tried to sit up, but felt arms tighten around his torso.

"Stop fucking moving."

"Wow, good morning to you too sunshine." Eren reached up to rub his left eye. Levi rolled over so he was limp across Eren. The younger coughed as the weight pushed the air out of his chest.

"Don't be so dramatic." Levi raised himself onto his forearms, and was nose to nose with Eren.

"You almost killed me." Eren joked.

"Tonight is the party."

"What party?" Eren reached up to comb down the prince's bed head.

"You know…the whole royal ball thing. Different monarchs and important people from various places come. It's pretty much a social event. Although… I think tomorrow there's a meeting with everyone to discuss business shit."

"That sounds horrifying." Eren replied. "Do  _I_  have to go to this?"

"To the party? Yes." Levi rolled off Eren, and the younger made a noise of complaint.

"But  _Levi_! I'm not cut out for this crap!"

"Get dressed." The prince walked towards his bathroom, "I'm taking you out."

"Out?"

"Outside? You know? With birds and shit."

* * *

Eren was suspicious when they left the castle grounds. Levi was in the driver's seat of course- he really did hate being chauffeured around. "Where are we going?" Eren crossed his arms. They passed expensive homes and fancy neighborhoods.  _These must be rich people that wanted to build close to the king,_ Eren mused and stared out the window.

"I just wanted to show you around, I guess." Levi rested his left hand on the wheel. "Show you the part of Stohess that I kinda still like." Eren didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. After a short silence, Levi revealed that the little car was, indeed, a convertible. Eren was smacked in the face by the fast air- the wind ruffled their hair and clothes. The couple got further away from mansion guards and expensive cars, and closer to farmland.

With the sunroof removed , Eren got a big whiff of crops; like corn and apple trees. Eren grinned and unclipped his seatbelt to stand up.

"Careful." Levi warned, but Eren just laughed and grabbed the door to steady himself. It was nothing but open road now…big rolling hills, green grass, orchards, cows, birds, and blue skies. Eren held a hand on his head to keep his beanie from flying off.

"Wow!" Eren beamed, "It's beautiful!" He looked back down at Levi. The prince was looking up at him- he showed a soft smile. It threw Eren off enough for him to flush red and yell, "Hey! Drive!" Levi continued to say nothing, but turned his eyes back to the road and smirked. Eren plopped back down in his seat and ran a hand through his bangs.

The wind was too loud to talk, so they both sat in silence. It wasn't awkward- instead it was…surprisingly peaceful.

The younger came back to reality when he noticed the car slowing down.

They were in a town.

Levi turned off the engine and the car stilled- neither moved for a moment. The prince turned to Eren with lightened features, "Whenever I got fed up with everyone's shit, I would come here."

Eren looked around- they had parked on a dirt hill of a grass field. "It's really pretty."

Levi got out of his side of the car, "This town isn't big, but it's my favorite. Nobody cares about money or titles."

"Sounds like my kind of place." Eren shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Levi down the paved road leading into the farming town.

"I figured you'd enjoy it."

Eren noticed lots of shops- cute parlors, cafes, and a big farmers market down on the corner. They passed a small movie theater when Levi grabbed his hand. Suddenly someone waved from across the street, "Levi! You're back!"

Eren marveled as Levi smiled and waved back. The younger looked up and stared-  _this is not the same person… all the worrylines on his forehead are gone and…he's happy!_

A chubby guy burst out of the barber's shop- "My boy!"

"Old man." Levi smirked. His hand was ripped away from Eren's as the barber pulled him into a hug. "I thought you was never comin' back."

"Now why would you think that, idiot." Levi patted his shoulder.

The barber pulled away, and fixed his eyes on green ones. "Who are you?" The man crossed his arms and stared at Eren- he had a noticeable accent. Eren was immediately reminded of a pirate.

"Eren Jaeger." He held out his hand.

The barber raised a gray eyebrow, but finally gripped his hand and shook it roughly, "Call me Ted."

"Ted." Eren nodded and gripped his hand tighter before letting go.

"You bring 'em here?"

"All the way from the states."

"Must be a good one, ey?"

"Yeah, he's cute." Levi elbowed the young man, and Eren flushed before elbowing him back.

"Well boy," he grinned, revealing a missing tooth, "Ya shake like a man, so I like ya."

Levi chuckled and Eren replied, smiling, "Well you made him laugh," Eren nodded towards the prince, "So you're alright too."

Ted tipped his head back and howled a deep laugh, resting his fists on his sides. "How 'bout we go find that old hag? She probably got somethin' cookin up in that shithole she calls a bar."

* * *

"Theodore I  _swear_  if you spread anymore lies about my restaurant I'll cut yer lips off and feed 'em to the pigs!"

An older lady waved a kitchen knife at the barber's direction- the man only responded,

"Ahh, shat up you old prune. Ya threatened to do that  _years_  ago."

"What makes ya think I won't do it now!"

"They're married." Levi turned to Eren as the bickering continued behind them.

"Cute town." Eren laughed.

Levi chuckled, "It's different, but they're more of a family than anyone else."

They sat at a small booth- it was next to a window, so Eren could see people across the street. They all seemed to know each other, waving at others and smiling. Eren mused, leaning his head in his hand.  _I'm learning so much about him. Months ago I never would have thought that Levi would be this kind of person._ Eren tried not to laugh to himself,  _He's so fucking tsundere._

"My goodness, is that really you?"

Their heads turned to the voice- a woman stood with her child. The boy looked to be maybe 8. The heir grinned, "Wow, he's so big!"

"Prince Levi." The boy ran up to the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi's eyes went wide, but returned the hug.

"I can't believe it, really. How you stormed off this crazy island- I never thought you'd return."

"Thank him." Levi nodded at Eren. "He was the one who told me I needed to come back."

"I said you needed to make things right." Eren reached across the table and punched his arm lightheartedly.

"Wow, you're just as cute as they say." The mother held her hands to her own cheeks and smiled.

"Who-wait…what?" Eren sputtered.

She laughed as Levi continued to speak with the boy, "Ah, sorry. Word travels fast around here."

Eren laughed, "Don't apologize. It's nice to meet you ma'am."

* * *

After lunch, Eren followed Levi to a hill that had a view of the town. They collapsed into the grass and stared up at the clouds. It was the most at peace Eren had felt in a long time. He moved to lay his head on the prince's chest. "You know what's funny?"

"Hmm?"

"You are a carbon copy of your mom." Eren twisted his fingers in the grass. "Like, seriously."

Levi huffed, "As if. She's insane."

"Remember that time you hid in a closet for two hours to avoid a girl?"

"….okay touché. "

"Everything makes so much sense now! Your manners, your language; and your fucking Hannah Montana double life."

"What on Earth are you on about?" Levi reached up and tugged on Eren's hair.

He laughed, "You know what I'm talking about! One second you're like 'motherfucking bitch get out of my face or I'll shove my foot up your ass', and the next second you're like Ouran Host Club. "

"Please don't make anime references; it's unsettling."

* * *

Eren speech was broken up, "You were really fucking-"  _kiss,_  "cute today-"  _kiss,_  "acting all friendly and nice to people."

A noise rumbled from Levi's chest, and Eren took it as a laugh. "Everyone liked you too."

Eren didn't reply- he adjusted his knees on either side of Levi's thighs, and swooped his head back down to meet his lips. Levi returned the kiss with the same amount of vigor- if not more.

They had walked the town for another hour before the duo decided to head back to the palace. No sooner had they made it into Levi's room, the two were on each other like glue.

The hands on Eren's lower back swooped back down over his ass, and pulled. Eren was shoved forwards, and they both groaned. Levi continued to direct Eren to grind against him- neither broke the kiss.

Levi's hands traveled back up to his waist. Eren felt some of Levi's arm strength; he easily flipped Eren onto his back. The brunette grunted, and tried to kiss with a steady pace. He learned quickly that Levi  _loved_  Eren's hands in his hair. So he tugged on the prince's strands and smiled against his mouth.

"Let's see…" Levi leaned back and slid down Eren's body, "I think I was about to do this earlier." He positioned himself nicely between Eren's legs. It took one swift tug to pull down both his jeans and boxers over his hips.

"Wha-huhhh-" Eren's question fell apart. Levi grabbed the base of his dick and kissed the tip. "You sure do cut to the chase."

"Brat." Levi mumbled.

Eren choked as Levi's lips moved down, "How does this even happen?" Levi hummed in question- and looked up as he slowly wrapped his lips around Eren. "I'm a homeless fuckup getting his dick sucked by a prince."

Even from his place between his thighs, Eren could see the prince roll his eyes before bobbing his head. That fact alone made Eren laugh, and reach down to scratch his nails against his scalp. Levi hummed and began to move faster.

* * *

"Are you actually nervous?"

"Shut up." Eren adjusted his bowtie. Levi had put him in a white suit for fucks sake. "Just shut up."

"You look good; I don't know what your problem is." Levi crossed his arms. Eren turned to glare at him- it was Levi that looked good. He had a black tux that was  _extremely_  tailored; his legs looked six miles long.

" _My problem_?" Eren rolled his eyes and looked back at the mirror. "This isn't a normal person thing. A fucking royal ball isn't a  _normal person_   _thing_. Of course I'm nervous!"

Levi was suddenly by his side, looking at Eren's reflection in the mirror. The younger blinked as the prince licked his finger and slicked back a brown hair that was out of place. "I wouldn't've brought you if you couldn't do it, idiot."

"…I don't want to embarrass you."

"You won't." Levi showed a rare smile. "Now move, brat. We're already late."

The walk through the castle felt like forever. They passed rushing staff and a busy kitchen as they made their way into the ballroom. Eren's heart hurt a little as he thought of his friends back home.

When the two doormen simultaneously opened the gold door, Eren would have given anything to go back to that quiet country town. Levi noticed his unease, and quietly slipped his gloved hand in Eren's.

He felt like Cinderella. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked down the marble stairs, and Eren's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

The room was enormous and the decorations were extravagant. Tables were off to the left side, decorated with beautiful centerpieces. Fabric draped along the ceiling and a live band was opposite of the dance floor. At center stage was the king and his wives. Eren half expected him to sit on a throne; but instead he just sat at a beautiful table….a queen on his right, and queen on his left. Queen Amelia smiled as she saw them walk in. Eren noticed a line of people to go and shake hands with the royals.

The three trouble-making princes sat at a table directly left to the king's. Each had a beautiful girl with them; Eren noticed that they were different from the girls of last night's dinner.

"Wow." He really didn't know what to say.

"Just be friendly and there shouldn't be a problem." Levi pulled him through the crowds of people to get to their seat. "Let me handle the talking."

"The last time you said that, you called our waiter a 'moron with a stick up his ass the size of his fucking hugeass forehead'. "

The prince rolled his eyes, but Eren could tell he was trying not to laugh. "You better pray that no one heard that."

Eren snickered. They only made it a couple feet before they were stopped immediately. "Prince Levi! What a surprise!" They turned to see an lavishly dressed middle aged women and her husband. "Can you believe it George? He's actually here."

The husband nodded his bald head. Eren watched with awe as Levi turned on his princely charm. "Mistress, it is wonderful to see you again." He kissed her gloved hand and she giggled. He then turned to shake hands with the husband. Levi turned to introduce Eren, but the woman cut him off,

"Are you actually going to stay the whole evening this time?" She giggled, blatantly ignoring Eren. He didn't really care. Eren was more interested at how gravity defying her boobs were.

_How are they not falling out!?_   _That looks heavy._

"Of course." Levi noticed the look on Eren's face, and tried not to laugh. "I trust you'll be there for the meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, Levi," She waved her hand around, "Don't talk of such  _boring_  matters at a party like this! In fact," She pushed up the corset underneath her chest, "Why don't we dance?"

Eren noticed that the husband had already sneaked away.  _God bless that man._

Levi gave a look to Eren that said  _sorry_ , before he turned and smiled, "Of course Mistress." She nearly knocked over Eren before she could pull the handsome prince towards the dance floor.

_And…now I'm alone._

* * *

It took some time, but Eren managed to make his way out of the crowd. He found an empty corner of the ballroom, and decided to sit on the bottom stair there. Eren laughed to himself  _we didn't even make it a foot in before he was whisked away._  He shrugged;  _I guess it's just part of the job._ Eren then giggled,  _Occupational Hazard._

He stared at all the faces. Every women looked like something out of a movie- the amount of diamonds and layers of fabric they wore was unreal.  _I sure hope that no one has a lighter…_ Eren smirked to himself, ... _they're all wearing so much hairspray that the room would catch fire._ He scanned the crowd of dancing people for Levi.

When he found him, a pang of jealousy ran through his chest. The prince wasn't dancing with that lady anymore, but another stunning princess. The two danced together fluidly, and Eren could see his fake smile from across the room. Eren sighed,  _That isn't the real Levi. They may look hella cute together, but that's not the…real him._  He looked down at his shoes.  _I wish I knew how to dance._

"My, My. Look who's all alone, brother?"

… _son of a bitch._

Three princes stood side by side; the women no longer hooked at their arms. "Did he leave you all alone again?" Erwin smiled handsomely. "That's not very polite."

"Oh yeah? Haven't you left your girlfriends all alone?" Eren snapped back.

Erwin laughed, "Oh, those girls? We're not dating them."

Nile pushed up his glasses, "We actually didn't bring dates."

Eren raised an eyebrow, looking up at them from his seat on the bottom stair. "Then who were they?"

Mike shrugged, "Princesses."

"Playthings." Nile corrected, smirking.

Eren rolled his eyes so hard they almost went back in his head;  _sexist bastards_.  _"_ Okay well," He stood up and moved to push past the trio. "Great seeing you guys  _bye_ -"

Two pairs of hands grabbed him by the forearms, and pulled him back; Erwin at his right and Mike at his left.

"Oh but Eren." Erwin spoke dramatically. "There's still so much of the palace left to show you!"

"Why don't we leave here and go for a walk?" Nile bent down so that he was a breath away from Eren's angry face.

"No." Eren tried to yank his arms back without causing a scene. "I'm going to wait for Levi."

"Ah, but can't you see he's with that girl?" Erwin tightened his grip. "Just come hang with us for a little bit, okay?"

"Uh, no." Eren pulled back again, "Last time I did I was shoved in a closet-thanks but no thanks."

He began to panic when Mike pulled him towards the doors. Eren opened his mouth to yell, when suddenly the hands on him were gone. He whipped around to see Levi dragging all three of them out the door and into the hallway. He passed Eren muttering "Just a second."

Eren was speechless. He stood at the bottom of the grand staircase looking up in awe. Like Levi said, he only had to wait a couple seconds before the doors were opened and Levi was walking quickly to his side. He grabbed Eren's cheeks in both his hands, "Are you okay?"

Eren nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over his shoulder, "Are they-"

"Don't worry about it." He grabbed Eren's hand, "Let's go sit down."

* * *

"I swear." Levi twisted a decorative flower in his hands angrily, "I'm going to kill those three."

"I'm sorry but they're crazy." Eren resisted the urge to lean his elbow on the table; good manners and all that. "I don't understand why they feel the need to harass me."

"They're assholes." Levi snapped.

Eren looked around to make sure nobody heard him curse- it appeared that the guests were preoccupied with the party. He decided to change the topic, "So, how was your dance?"

"Fine. Boring." Levi grumbled, "Everyone here is so fake."

"Not gonna lie," Eren shrugged, "Your little prince act isn't very down to earth either."

"If I said whatever I wanted around these people I'm sure they'd all be struck dead from shock."

"Now _that_  would be a party."

Levi laughed out loud, before covering his mouth with his hand, " _Eren_."

The younger laughed too, some of the stress lifting form his shoulders. The couple sat at the table for a moment, watching other people. It was interesting to see people from all different races dressed in their own fancy attire. Suddenly Eren's eyes snapped wide, "Is that…is that Obama?"

"The U.S. President always comes to our events." Levi replied in a flat voice. "At least that's how it was when I was still living here."

"And-and that's Prince Harry!"

"Our parents made us play together as kids," Levi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "One time he put gum in my hair and I never really forgave him."

Eren burst into laughter, "No way!"

"Way." The heir rolled his eyes, but smirked despite himself. Eren continued to scan the crowd, pointing out various people he could recognize. Levi was nice enough to point out and name people Eren didn't (but should) know.

The lighthearted moment was soon gone as another group of people swarmed around the youngest prince. A well-dressed young man stole away his attention immediately, talking about business and boring nonsense.

Eren felt useless.

As soon as that man left, more replaced him. A group of girls were quick to physically pull him from the table and onto the dance floor. Before leaving, Levi whispered that if his brothers returned, he was to stand by security.

Eren was alone again.

_Well…this is going great._  The brunette looked over his shoulder- Levi was giving him a look that said  _please help me._ Eren gave him a comforting smile before he lost Levi to the crowd. The live orchestra was playing pop music now.  _What kind of royal ball is this?_

"Oh darn, what did he call him again?"

"Eran? Errand?"

"I think its Erin."

"No, no no its Aryan."

The young man looked up at the three teenagers that were standing around him; two girls and a boy. The blonde girl pointed to him suddenly, "Hey. You, what's your name?"

"Uh…" He blinked, "Eren…?"

"See! I was the closest!"

"Shut up." The boy snapped. All three took a seat around him; Eren was rendered speechless.

"Uhh."

"Look, I'm just going to cut to the chase here." The young man wore a bright blue suit, and slicked back his hair. He was somewhat intimidating. "You made him laugh. I now hate you."

"I also saw you two holding hands." The brunette crossed her arms.

"Seriously, who do you think you are?!"

"Umm." Eren tugged on his suit sleeve nervously, "I mean, he did bring me here…so."

"What!"

The three gave each other surprised looks. "That's impossible."

The blonde girl leaned close to Eren, and gave him a predatory look, "Why."

"Well…we are kinda…dating." Eren shrugged. "So it shouldn't be that weird."

You would've guessed that Eren told them the world was ending. The girls nearly shrieked and the man spat. "There's no way. I've been trying to get into those pants for  _years_ and you're telling me some hick from  _nowhere_  gets to bang him!"

"Hey now," Eren snapped back, "I don't even know you man. Back off."

"Exactly!" The brunette girl spat angrily, "We're some of the most well-known royals in this area, and you don't even know who we are? That's just proof that you're a nobody."

"Who are  _you_  to say if I'm a nobody?" Eren fought back, clenching his fist.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, Prince Levi deserves someone better. Not just some fugly average Joe."

Eren moved to stand up muttering, "I don't need this shit."  _I'm leaving._

The blonde stood up with him, "Oh, but wait!"

Eren turned around. He had no idea why, but he did.

She grinned, "Don't forget your drink."

* * *

It was kinda like the world went into slo-motion. She picked up the glass of blue alcohol and splashed it right in his face. The princess laughed, "Oops."

Everyone in the room turned to look at the source of laughter. The trio thought it was hilarious. The girl giggled out a lie, "Oh my! You shouldn't have run into me like that. Now look at you."

"I didn't know it was possible for you to look even  _more_  hideous, haha!"

It took a moment for Eren's mind to kick back in.

_Blue drink. White suit. Fuck!_

Eren looked down. He suddenly remembered the room of important people, and whipped his head around. More laughter.

He growled, desperately wanting to murder everyone at once. Instead he pushed past them and made a b-line towards the restroom. The young man could hear the teenage prince yell in the background, "Give it up for Levi's date everyone!" Sarcastic clapping.

Eren elbowed past the last few people and smashed his way into the bathroom. Thank heavens it was empty. The brunette locked the door; he stumbled towards the sink and looked at his reflection. He was soaking wet; blue liquid was stained across his entire front.

Eren's eyes burned and his throat felt tight  _how does this even happen…_  He slid against the door of the bathroom and collapsed on the ground. He tried to convince himself to get up and walk back in there like nothing was wrong but…he was honestly embarrassed. And scared. And angry. So… he sat there on the bathroom floor and rubbed his hands through his wet hair, trying not to cry.  _I've fucked up now, haven't I?_

Suddenly he heard the doorknob jiggle. He grumbled, "Occupied."

"Eren!"

His eyes shot open at Levi's muffled voice. He choked, "Levi go away."

"Eren,  _please_  open the door."

"No."

Levi's voice softened, "Please….I promise I won't-"

"No." His throat tightened, "I've completely managed to embarrass the both of us."

"Babe…" Eren heard the thump of Levi's forehead hitting the door. "It okay. Just let me see you..."

Eren didn't reply; he just sat there thinking. After another moment, he finally sighed, and stood up to unlock the door.

As soon as he did, Levi pushed his way in. He quickly locked the door again before pulling Eren into a hug. Eren immediately shoved him away and took his position back on the floor. Levi sighed, "Eren…"

"What do you want?" Eren muffled his face with his hands.

Levi crawled on the floor next to him, "I had security take them away."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Yeah, I did." Levi growled, "That was unacceptable- everyone knows it was their faul-"

"I don't care." Eren snapped, "I can't do this anymore."

Levi looked hurt for a moment, before his mask flickered back on, "Don't say that."

"I can't!" Eren pulled his knees to his chest. "I'm just a nobody-"

"Hey." Levi barked, "Shut up. You're here, you're trying, and that's all I fuckin' care about, alright? It's my fault too, I should've been a better date." Eren tried to interrupt, but Levi held up a hand, "Let me finish. I shouldn't have left you alone when I knew you were uncomfortable and I'm  _sorry_  okay? So please just…" Levi looked down, and slowly moved intertwine his fingers with Eren's. "…just don't leave."

That was enough to make Eren smile. He looked down at their hands, "I feel like I ruined everything…like, I ruined your image. "

"You know I don't give a shit about what other people think." Levi smiled, "And you still look beautiful covered in blue shit." Eren laughed, and Levi kissed the side of his sticky face. "Come on, clean up. I owe you a dance."

"But… I can't dance."

"You'll be fine." Levi pulled him to his feet. "I won't leave you again."

* * *

They ended up shoving Eren's stained jacket in the corner of the bathroom, leaving him with a loosely tucked in button up. His hair was slightly damp from rinsing the alcohol out in the sink.

Levi happily led a flushed Eren right to the middle of the dance floor, not giving a single fuck about everyone watching.

"Of course it's a slow song." Eren mumbled, "Levi… I'm serious don't know how to-"

"It's fine." Levi grabbed both of Eren's hands and placed them on himself, "Just follow my lead."

"That's such a cheesy line Levi." He took a step back as Levi moved forwards, "I hope you realize how cheesy that line is."

Levi shrugged, and moved with the slow music. Eren felt glares burning into the back of his head, but he really couldn't find the effort to care. When he accidentally stepped on Levi's shoe, his face turned red and nearly jolted back, "S-sorry,"

Levi actually laughed out loud, "You're doing good."

"Stop that." Eren huffed, "Stop trying to make me feel better. It's cute and it's working."

Levi smiled again, resting his forehead against Eren's. "Idiot."

"Jerk." Eren returned, smiling.

He looked past the prince, and noticed Levi's brothers watching them. Eren was surprised to see that all three were nursing various bruises. Erwin looked the worst, sporting a bloody nose and a black eye. Eren asked slowly, "Levi…did you beat up your brothers?"

Eren felt him grin against his neck.

* * *

Across the room Queen Amelia was practically  _bathing_  in her own smugness. The King sat next to her, fuming. "How! He met all those beautiful women and yet he still chases after that boy!"

"Hmm, well, here's a crazy idea-and stop me if i'm wrong but..." She tapped her chin, "...maybe you should just  _listen to your own son._ " Queen Amelia looked at her nails, smirking.

"If you say 'I told you so' I swear I'll-"

"My king," the older queen reached over to pat his hand, "Just let him be."

At that the king sighed, and sunk back at his chair. He'd let the couple go, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws roses* I am so sorry that this took forever.
> 
> I've gotten so many sweet messages and reviews, and I really wanted to say thanks! You guys are seriously what drive this. YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS
> 
> Anyways yeah thank you so much let me hug and kiss you all. If you want to be my friend, follow me on tumblr ^_^
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and have a wonderful day


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 6 months i finally get my shit back together

The term  _home sweet home_  had never been true to Eren before. Stohess was beautiful …but to see the familiar mansion tucked behind the trees; Eren was so happy he could die.

That night there was a welcome home dinner. They all sat in the cafeteria-like dining room laughing and sharing stories ; Eren felt like he was with his real family. From the look on Levi's face, Eren could tell Levi felt the same. Afterwards, the tired prince waddled to bed, and everyone else huddled in Eren and Armin's room.

"No way!" Armin gasped, "You met his mother!"

Eren nodded furiously, "She was incredible!"

"Isn't she," Krista swooned.

"How was Stohess?" Bertholt asked nervously, "I haven't been in years."

"Gorgeous." Eren laughed, "Insane but gorgeous."

Ymir smirked, "I can't believe he took you to his little town full of buddies. How romantic."

Connie teased, "Oh but they  _danced_  together Ymir!" He tugged Ymir to her feet and began to dance with her sarcastically.

Eren huffed, "You're all so mean!"

Jean nudged him with his elbow, "We have to make up for the two weeks of teasing we missed."

Eren grabbed a pillow and whacked him, laughing.

"Did…did those princes really do that to you?" Armin asked, tilting his head.

Eren swallowed- he had told them about all the harassment…but had actually left out the bit about Erwin being a part of it. He knew how Armin felt about the man, and wasn't quite ready to crush his dreams yet. "Uhm….yeah."

"How terrible." Armin hugged his knees and scrunched his eyebrows together, "I hope we never see them again."

Eren shrugged, "Probably won't. Levi kicked the shit out of 'em before we left."

"No way!"

"And I missed it?"

"Did you record it!?"

"Damnit we always miss out on the interesting vacations!"

* * *

Life returned to normal. Work resumed, date nights were on Friday, movie nights on Wednesdays; and on Saturdays everyone went to play mini-golf or ice skating or laser tag. Sometimes the prince came along, sometimes not.

There was something noticeable about how close Levi had become with the staff. Before they ate meals separately, and communicated on a "good morning" "good evening" basis; but now… everything had changed. The staff teased Eren, but they also thanked Eren. Levi had become happier, maybe even healthier.

"All because of me?" Eren would scoff, "No way."

But it was true. Even Prince Levi was willing to admit that.

It was early morning when there was a knock on Eren's door. He grumbled from underneath his sheets, "Come in."

The door was slammed open and a barrage of teenagers tripped over each other to get into the room, "Eren! Eren!"

"Look Eren!"

The maid jumped and nearly twisted off his bed. Across the room a tuff of ruffled blonde hair popped up to question the commotion.

"Wha?" Eren sat up, "What happened?"

"Look! You guys are on the cover of like, six magazines!" Christa squealed.

"Yeah look!" Connie threw a stack of magazines into his lap. Sasha sat next to him and giggled uncontrollably.

Eren slowly picked one out of the pile and read it out loud, " _Infamous Prince and Mediocre New Boyfriend Make Commotion at the King's Conference-_ What?!" Eren picked up another one, " _Prince Levi and Mystery Boyfriend Share a Moment?_!" He threw them off the bed like they were on fire. Every magazine had the same picture; the one of them dancing, alone, and laughing as they kissed. He could still see his shirt slightly stained blue. It seems that someone in the ballroom that day had managed to whip out their cellphone fast enough to capture the moment.

Jean popped in the room, holding another magazine. He laughed manically, "Hey loverboy, you're on the cover of Seventeen Magazine! You're gonna' be on every teenage girl's wall."

Eren flopped back into his bed and shoved his face in his pillow, "Aghhh!"

"There's going be  _a lot_  of pissed off sixteen year old girls, man." Connie laughed. "The boss has always been a teenage heartthrob."

Ymir snorted, "Yeah, most of 'em are probably gonna have Eren's face being used as a dartboard."

"Awwh, but look at how cute this picture is!" Christa cooed, and picked one of the magazines off of the floor. Eren groaned.

Sasha tipped her head, "You don't like it Eren?"

"Of course I don't like it!" Eren growled, "I can't handle publicity shit- that's Levi's shtick."

"I see you guys found the magazines."

The room turned to the familiar voice- the prince stood smirking in the doorway.

"Good morning sir," Armin waved.

"Good morning," Levi nodded. He walked across the room and looked at the mess of magazines- all having that same adorable picture. He picked one up, "Hmm. I mean, it's not bad. It's not my  _good_  side, but it's not bad."

The whole room laughed but Eren, who proceeded to try and suffocate himself with his pillow.

"Don't be so dramatic," Jean rolled his eyes as Levi tried to pry the pillow from Eren's hands, "This will all blow over in like, a week."

Connie snickered, "Mediocre boyfriend."

Eren groaned and rolled off the bed.

* * *

He had managed to clean all the rooms he was responsible for before noon. With time to kill, he helped Bertholt and Reiner sweep the mega-piles of leaves that were falling off the trees like rain. Eren then shuffled around the house, looking for something to entertain himself with. He read a book, visited the stables, and walked around the estate until he just couldn't stay away.

The prince was doing work in his office when Eren shuffled in. Levi didn't even look up from his laptop, "Hey."

"Hi." Eren forced his way into Levi's lap. "What are you doing?"

Levi pushed back his chair to make room and wrapped his arms around the others firm waist, "Work."

"Yeah, no shit." Eren replied. Levi lightly pinched his side, and Eren asked in a fake-angry tone, "What  _kind_  of work?"

"I'm buying out a clothing company." Levi skimmed his fingers up and down Eren's back.

"Really?" Eren shifted to look at his laptop, "That's exciting!"

"Sort of. Not really. It's a lot of numbers and paperwork and everything I hate."

"Well, I know something you don't hate."

"What's that?"

"Taco Tuesday."

"Ugh," Levi rested his nose in the crook of Eren's neck, "Tell Sasha and Connie that I'm going to have to pass. I just have too much damn work to do."

"Oh," Eren nodded, "Okay. Do you want me to bring it up to you?"

"You don't have to."

"Well you gotta eat." Eren rolled his eyes and hopped off Levi's lap. "I'll be right back. Stay here, idiot."

Eren returned with a plate full of tacos, rice, and beans. He placed it on top of Levi's keyboard, forcing the prince to look up and meet Eren's eyes.

"Eat."

"Hold on." Levi pushed the plate to the side. "I gotta finish this email to the old C.E.O."

Eren crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until you do."

"You don't have to fuckin' babysit me."

"Don't you think we notice you leaving plates full of food here every night?" Eren crossed his arms.

Levi rubbed his tired eyes again, "I just forget…sometimes."

Eren didn't feel like fighting anymore, so he just shook his head and stood up to leave. "Well I'm going to go help them clean up dinner."

"Get some rest."

"You too," Eren resisted the urge to both slap him and kiss him, and left the room quietly.

* * *

It was 3 a.m. and Eren couldn't sleep for various reasons. After about an hour of tossing and turning he finally tip toed out of bed and crawled up the large staircase towards Levi's room. He slowly opened the door and was ready to crawl in next to the prince when he found no body there. He patted over the bed, but it was still perfectly made from when Ymir or Christa or whoever the fuck made it that morning.

Eren growled and stomped over towards the office and threw open the door to see the prince still working on that stupid laptop.

"How could you?" Eren placed his hands on his hips to give off the impression of a disappointed mother.

The heir looked up with a surprised look on his face. His hair was messy and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. "Eren? You're supposed to be asleep."

"Yeah? Well  _so are you._ " Eren huffed.

"I've taken care of myself for my whole life. I don't need you nagging at me." Levi growled.

"I'm not nagging. I just wanted to friggin cuddle someone but that someone isn't even in bed."

The anger on Levi's face melted a little, and he resisted a smile, "Oh. Sorry. I'm almost done if you want to-"

"No, it's too late. Now you get to feel my wrath." Eren stalked over to Levi and straddled his lap. He pulled the princes face towards his with both his hands, and kissed him.. Levi was surprised, but only for a moment. He was quick to grab Eren's thighs and pull him closer. Their kisses started rough, but slowly melted into sweet ones. When Eren pulled back to breathe, Levi kissed his jaw, and his ears, and his neck.

"Your wrath huh?" Levi mumbled.

"Yeah." Eren cleared his throat, "I've also been hard for like the past two hours, so, you get to fix that too."

Eren felt a puff of air hit his ear, and he knew the prince was laughing. "That's fine with me."

They somehow managed to shuffle into Levi's room, losing random articles of clothing after they closed the door. Levi pushed the younger onto the bed and flopped on top of him.

"Hey! You're heavy-get off asshole." Eren laughed. The prince sat up between Eren's legs and reached up to dig his fingers into the elastic of his boxers. In one swoop, he had Eren's last article of clothing on the floor. Eren flushed and looked away as Levi buried his nose in his thigh.

"You're pretty."

"Apparently I'm  _mediocre._ " Eren quoted angrily.

Levi laughed and kneaded his fingers all over Eren's legs. "That magazine could not have been any more wrong," He kissed the side of Eren's dick and smiled with the younger let out a breath he was holding. He kissed it again, "You're anything but."

Eren groaned and held a hand over his eyes, "I hate you." A bottle snapped open and he held his breath again.

Levi ran his wet fingers up Eren's tan thighs and over his ass, "Sure you do."

"Honestly," Eren grunted as Levi's middle finger pressed inside him, "I should quit- this job is bullshit."

"Ah, but name another occupation where you can ask your boss to finger your ass?" Levi pressed another kiss to his inner thigh and slowly moved his fingers.

" _Well,_  I'm sure if I  _asked nicely-_ " Eren let out a breath and arched is back a little. He reached behind his head and threaded his hands in the sheets, "I'm sure there are plenty of middle aged men who will do my bidding."

"You're a manipulative little shit," Levi laughed, and so did Eren. "I'd never let you quit."

Levi brought in a third finger as he swallowed Eren's dick, and the maid arched off the bed and moaned.

"Nn-shit," Eren's breath was labored, "Shit-"

Levi only had to bob his head a couple times before Eren was shivering and coming. The prince sat back on his knees to admire his handiwork; the younger had his hands over his eyes, and his chest was heaving and wet. Levi huffed out a laugh, almost to himself, and ran his fingers up and over Eren's knees.

"Not bad." Eren rubbed his eyes and looked up at the prince.

"Not bad?" Levi sounded almost offended.

"There's room for improvement," Eren smirked and reached up to pull Levi down next to him.

"You're an ass."

"Kidding," Eren laughed and pulled down his jeans.

* * *

He was hanging out with Hanji in the library when Armin said there were visitors at the door.

"For me?" Eren blinked. "That's impossible."

"They said they're looking for Eren Jaeger, so unless there's any other Eren's around here…" Armin raised an eyebrow.

Eren stood up, smirking, "Smartass… I'll be right back then Hanji."

She waved, "Don't worry!"

Eren made his way down the stairs and towards the big iron doors. He pulled it open, and saw two people waiting on the porch that he thought he'd never see ever again. All the air left his chest, and his left hand flew over his mouth.

The lady looked middle aged, with shoulder length brown hair and angry black eyes. She wore a business suit just like the man she was with. The businessman had round glasses and a light mustache. He had long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

The man spoke roughly, "Son."

Eren quickly stepped outside and slammed the door shut so no one in the house could see them. He gasped, "Dad! Rachael-what the… what are you guys-how did you find me?!"

"Eren, what the hell is this?" The lady held up a magazine- it was one of the thousands that had Eren and Levi's face plastered on it.

"Umm..." Eren blinked, "A magazine? I haven't seen you guys in a year and a half! Why are you-"

"How could you do this to us, son?" Grisha Jaeger growled and snatched the magazine out of his wife's hands. "How could you dishonor our family  _even more?_ "

Confused, Eren asked, "What the hell did  _I_  do? I  _left_  remember? You already gave me the whole lecture about how I've 'disgraced the family' and shit." Eren went to open the door again, "I'm not talking to either of you-"

"This isn't just about  _you_  Eren!" The father grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Eren yanked out of his grip and snarled at him angrily

He pressed his back against the door, "Don't touch me."

"First you tell us you're- you're _gay_ , now you're showing the whole world by assaulting a prince!"

_Assulting?!_  Eren looked at the picture of them kissing happily.

"Everyone in town is coming to us and showing us these  _damn_  magazines!" Rachael crumpled the paper in her hands, "Did you ever stop to think about what you were doing to us? Do you like causing us pain?"

"No! That's why I fucking left!" Eren raised his voice to match hers.

"It's not only us," Grisha looked to his wife, "Now you're bothering a prince! Tell me what I did Eren, tell me what I did to cause you to act this way-"

"Nothing! You did nothing!" Eren fought back tears. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. "I don't want to have this conversation! "

"After a year of not seeing you…and you yell at us like this?!"

"Is something wrong here?"

Eren whipped his head around to see Levi, who had opened the grand front door and was now standing with his arms crossed.

"Sorry sir, but I'm just having a conversation with my son." Grisha huffed. Eren clenched his fists.

"Ah well, as his employer I'm slightly concerned over all the yelling out here." Levi's tone was professional, but Eren could hear the annoyance. He gave Eren a questioning look, and the maid looked down at his feet in anger.

The adults suddenly realized who Levi was, both their eyes widening. "Oh, It's a pleasure to meet you…Prince Levi," the woman shook his hand, "My name is Rachel Jaeger. I'm Eren's mother."

Eren mumbled, "You're not my mother…" and looked away.

"And I'm Grisha, his father."

"Pleasure." Levi deadpanned, "Can I help either of you?"

"I apologize sir, but Eren must quit…whatever this job is," Grisha gestured to Eren's maid uniform.

Eren yelled, "What!" Levi held a hand over the maid's chest, keeping him from jumping forward.

"He has just caused you so much trouble," Rachel held up the magazine, "All this bad publicity! I can obviously tell that he attacked you."

"We deeply apologize for all that he has put you through," Grisha bowed, "And he's given you such a bad name now-

Levi, who had been silent, held up a hand to speak, "Well." He growled, "I'm also his lover, so you know." He pulled Eren so he could wrap a protective arm around his waist. "He's staying here. You guys can leave now, bye."

The parents looked horrified. Grisha yelled, "I'm sorry, sir, but that is just unacceptable! You're willing to commit such sins with him! Don't let my son drag you down to his level-"

"Wow, okay, you guys are fucking retarded." Levi snarled.

Eren covered his hands over his mouth thinking  _the price façade is gone now._  Once again his parents held a shocked expression. Levi spoke, "Didn't you hear me? You have 60 seconds to get off my property."

"I'm not leaving without my son." Rachel argued.

"Real parents accept their kids no matter what, asshole." Levi slammed the door shut, and threw the lock. "He's not your son."

There was angry banging on the door, but Levi ignored it. He turned to Eren and pulled him into a hug. Eren didn't react at first. He slowly wrapped his arms around Levi, and then sniffled into his neck. Levi mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with them." Eren's eyes burned with tears.

"What fucking assholes." Levi growled, "You 'attacked' me? Fucking hell do they know what a  _smile_  is? It took everything I had not to punch them in the face."

"I left…thinking that they would be happy…but apparently I'm still making their life shitty from hundreds of miles away." Eren hiccupped.

Levi looked around and saw that staff was 'secretly' hiding around corners and whispering to each other. He frowned and pulled on Eren's hand, "Come on, let's go upstairs."

* * *

Eren was snuggled up to Levi's chest with a blanket. They lay on the prince's bed, with the T.V. on mute across the room. Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, pressing it away from his forehead, showing his green eyes.

"My dad's a priest," Eren mumbled after a long silence.

"I saw the cross necklace." Levi replied. "It still doesn't justify his actions."

Eren sniffed, "I can handle my dad. I can't handle Rachel- I hate her so fucking much."

"And she calls herself your mom." Levi shook his head.

"My real mom…she would never said any of that to me." Eren rubbed angrily at his wet eyes. "Ugh, crying is gross."

"Where is she now?" Levi asked softly, which was almost out of character.

"Dead." Eren answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Eren threaded his fingers with Levi's. "She's with my sister."

Levi took another deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, "You don't deserve all the shit that's happened to you." Eren only shrugged in reply. After another moment of silence, Levi said slowly, "You know…everyone in the damn building saw that happen."

"Yeah, they think they're sneaky." Eren half smiled and shook his head, thinking of his friends. He sighed, "But they're the only family I've got."

Levi matched his smile, "Yeah, you're right." He tapped Eren's forehead, "If your parents come back, don't even answer the door. I'll take care of it."

"You're the real  _mvp_." Eren thanked, and Levi actually laughed.

* * *

Eren was so sure that everyone in the employee hall would have something to say when he returned, but all he got was a hug and a smile when he came to bed that night. Everyone knew to keep their mouths shut.

It was 3 a.m. now and everyone was in the theater room playing video games. People were huddled around in their pajamas screaming at the giant televisions. Connie and Sasha came in with trays of hot chocolate, and Ymir yelled, "If any of you spill I'm pissing on your face in your sleep."

Eren lay across one of the couches, his head in Armin's lap, and grinned, "Marco."

The freckled boy flushed, "I said I was sorry!"

Marco was notorious for spilling, tripping, and falling.

Ymir did the hand sign of  _I'm watching you_  and the employees laughed. Eren had managed to forget about the troubles of the day, and laughed with his friends.

Levi waddled in about an hour later, and jealously pulled Eren out of Armin's lap and into his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant thank you guys enough for all the support  
> dude you're all incredible aghh i read every comment 
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes I don't have an editor anymore


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year later, both in irl and the story lmao

His palms were sweating as he rolled the piece of paper up, and clutched it tightly in an act of nervousness.  Levi’s office door was slightly ajar, and Eren could hear the faint noise of keys clicking on a keyboard. He breathed in deeply, and then tapped his knuckle against the door, “Knock knock?”

“Who’s there?” Levi asked jokingly, looking at Eren out of the corner of his eye.

Eren said with a smile, “It’s just me,” and walked into the office. Levi had old coffee cups and granola bar wrappers cluttered around his desk, which wasn’t a good sign considering the prince’s reputation for keeping a tight ship.

“It’s just me, who?” Levi joked, and Eren gave a huff of amusement. “How’d the interview go?”

“Scary.” Eren sat in the chair across his desk. “I wanted you there instead. I’m pretty sure the interviewers did too.”

“You’ve become a media sensation recently; this is just all that comes with it,” He brushed a couple coffee cups into the trash, “I’m sure you did fantastic.”

Eren snorted, “As if.” He rolled the paper between his hands, “Um, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 Levi closed his laptop, giving Eren his full attention, “Yes?”

Eren’s mouth turned dry as Levi’s piercing eyes stared almost through him. He rubbed his nose and stared down at the paper again, “I uh…” _Breathe in. Breathe out._ “I want to go to school.”

Levi’s naturally narrowed eyes opened wider by a fraction. “You…do?”

The surprised look on the prince’s face made Eren’s heart skip a beat and he spat out words in a panic, “Ah! I know it’s going to cost a lot, and I’m totally prepared to work for it. I worked it all out, uh…” He unrolled the paper in his hands, “…here! I did the math and if I give you half of all my wages for the next ten years I’ll be able to cover-“

Levi let out a laugh- a mixed one of unbelief and happiness. He shook his head, “No way. No way! That’s incredible!”

“W…what?” Eren sat up a little straighter, and he felt his face heat up. “In…in ten years…”

Levi smiled, showing straight white teeth, “I’m so proud of you, Eren. It takes guts to want to go back to school.”

“I’m going to be…older than all the other freshmen…but I want a degree. I want to be a teacher.” Eren spoke with determination.

Levi walked around the desk and stood in front of Eren. He reached down, pulled the younger man to his feet, and wrapped his arms around him in a strong hug. Eren fumbled to wrap his arms around Levi to return the hug. “Eren, you are smart and strong and determined, and you have all the power to control your own future. You have my support every step of the way. Of course I’ll cover the expenses.”

Eren pulled away, bracing his hands on Levi’s strong forearms, “And I’ll pay you back.”

A familiar glint appeared in Levi’s eyes, and he replied monotone, “No. You won’t. This is only a small step towards repaying you in everything you’ve done for me.”

Eren felt his nose burning, and his eyes sting, and he huffed, “There is no way I could ever-“

“Eren.” Levi smiled again- twice in one day is really a new record, “It’s nothing. I bought a car the other day worth probably more than your college will cost. Don’t worry, I love you.”

The stinging turned to real tears, and Levi was suddenly smothered in a hug so tight he felt his lungs burn.

* * *

 

“So, for dinner, I was thinking we should make beef wellington. It’s elegant and tasteful; if we get the right type of wine to serve with it.” Connie tapped his finger against his chin.

“But…” Sasha crossed her arms, “I thought we decided on Mushroom Risotto!”

“Yeah, but nobody likes mushrooms anymore Sasha. They’re out of style.”

Reiner laughed, “Out of style?”

“Like fashion?” Bertholt blinked.

“Yes! Exactly like fashion.” Connie tilted his head like a dog, “Come on guys; get with the program.”

Sasha glared, “But the boss _loves_ mushroom risotto.”

“We _think_ he likes it because he hasn’t complained about it. That doesn’t mean he loves it.”

“Fight fight fight! ” Reiner chanted. Eren, whom sat on the kitchen counter, slapped his arm in amusement.

“Fine, what do _you_ guys think?” Sasha huffed. “Risotto or wellington.”

Reiner nodded, “Wellington. It sounds fancy.”

“I actually quite like mushrooms…” Bertholt muttered.

“Can I vote for fried chicken?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. “I want some KFC.”

The horrified looks on the chefs’ faces was priceless.

So that night they had fried chicken in an attempt to prove that KFC was for ‘heartless peasants’ and that their own cooking was ‘completely superior.’

Everyone ate together in the dining hall that evening. There were two empty seats where Ymir and Christa belonged, but that was only because the couple was off on an all-expenses paid vacation via Levi. They just didn’t _know_ it was Levi. Let’s just say the random lottery ticket they won wasn’t so random and wasn’t so lottery. When Eren found out he was sworn to secrecy by Levi.

Eren was drawn out of thought when there was a gentle nudge in his side. Armin was looking at him with big warm eyes. “So?”

“So, what?” Eren blinked.

“Did you ask?”

“Oh, ah,” Eren smiled wide, “Yes. He said yes.”

Armin bounced in his seat, “That’s wonderful! How exciting!”

“He insists that he pays for everything.” Eren looked down at his chicken, “I’ll have to pay him back one day. There’s no way I couldn’t.”

“Did you see how he handled the situation with Christa and Ymir? He’s much sneakier than you ever will be.” Armin laughed. “He’d never accept you paying him back.”

“I’ll just have to fight that battle when I get there.” Eren looked across the table to the prince, and gave him a longing look. It was almost like the heir had a sixth sense, because he immediately turned to look at Eren; returning the same gentle gaze.

* * *

 

That night Levi was able to feel just how appreciative Eren was. There was a mouth on his throat, his Adams apple, and then his chin, sucking bruises and enthusiastically licking his ear; turning Levi’s bones to raw jelly.

He had enough brain cells left to trail his fingers up and around Eren’s sides, as the younger straddled his lap and licked every bit of bare skin Levi had. His shirt was gone, and then there were lips at his sternum, and his belly button, and then his hipbones. Levi didn’t allow more than a grunt past his own lips, but he couldn’t help but scrape his nails through Eren’s scalp, and pull on his hair when Eren kissed somewhere sensitive.

Cold fingers slipped underneath the waist band of his pants, and pulled down. Levi jerked Eren forwards to meet for a kiss. Levi controlled the kiss; sucking on Eren’s bottom lip and pulling in Eren’s tongue between his own teeth. Eren let him, instead focusing on flicking open his pants button with one hand. When Eren pulled back to breathe Levi gasped, “Why now?”

“Why now what?” Eren yanked the heir’s jeans down to his thighs.

“What made you decide to go back to college?”

Eren hummed, and rested his forehead against Levi’s as he worked the prince between his forefinger and thumb, “Multiple things I think.”

Levi panted, “Tell me.”

“My 23rd birthday next week. The fact that all the other staff here are finding new things to do with their lives. All the recent media coverage. I love working for you, but I also need a job for myself, you know? I want to stand next to you and proudly say my profession. I don’t know if any of this makes sense.”

Levi ran his slender fingers through Erens moppy hair, and forced eye contact, “Of course I understand. You need to have goals; and something new. I told you I support you, didn’t I?”

Eren laughed, and quickened his pace on Levi’s member, “I remember.”

The prince grunted, and pulled back, “ _But._ ”

“But what?” Eren whined.

“Don’t ever,” He raised a hand to Eren’s chin, and forced eye contact, “ _ever_ feel like you need to do this for some kind of _social status._ I love you the way you are.”

Eren’s green eyes glossed over for just a moment, before a look of determination settled in. He nodded, “I understand…” and slid off his lap to plant his face firmly in Levi’s crotch.

Levi grunted as Eren grabbed the base of his cock with his right hand, and wet his lips before swallowing him whole. Eren moved up and down at a steady pace, and rested his left hand on the prince’s thigh. Levi threw his head back and moaned. He huffed when he felt Eren smile against him.

“I’m not going to last long like that, ass.”

Eren grinned, “Good.”

* * *

 

The knock at their door was suspicious, considering that they weren’t expecting company. Saturday was a home alone day; Levi was upstairs working furiously, and only Armin remained home, sleeping in the room they used to share.

The banging repeated, and so he walked over to the heavy metal door. He leaned down to see out of the peephole, as the door was made special to fit Levi’s height. His jaw dropped.

The three beloved princes were all at the doorstep, hands behind their straight backs, and perfect hair combed. Eren felt his blood boil, thinking to himself _how dare they._ He yelled through the door, “Do you have an appointment?”

There was a small pause, and Prince Erwin spoke, “Um…no, but-“

“Then go away.” Eren spat. He continued to watch them through the peephole.

“Eren…please…”

“You have ten seconds before I call security.” Eren shouted.

“Levi doesn’t even have security.” Nile folded his arms, and then looked at the peephole like he knew Eren was there.

The young man jumped back in surprise, and growled, “T-that’s what we want you to think! You have two seconds-“

“Please, Eren!” Erwin held Mike back from banging on the metal door, “We want to apologize!”

Eren went silent before saying, “How…am I supposed to believe you?”

“You’re not.”  Nile said, and looked away. “After what we’ve done to you.” Mike nodded.

Eren huffed, and flipped the lock on the door with a loud _clunk._ He threw open the door, and scolded,  “It’s been over a year since I visited Stohess, and we haven’t heard a word from any of you. I’m supposed to trust you guys, after you nearly molested me multiple times? I don’t think so.”

“Please.” Mike spoke with a very deep voice, “We only did it to annoy Levi.”

“That’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“And we realize how childish we’ve been.” Nile added.

Erwin bowed, “We want to be a family. Father wants us to be a family. We want you guys to come home.”

“You’ve been assholes to me my entire life, and now you want to say ‘I’m sorry’, and move on?”

Eren turned to see Levi standing at his side, eyes glaring holes into his brothers.

“Well…when you put it that way…” Mike looked down.

“Goodbye.” Levi began to shut the door, but Erwin daringly slid his fingers in between the door; he threw his body weight against it. Mike immediately jumped in to help stop the door to prevent it from chopping off Erwin’s fingers.

Erwin pleaded, “Please! Brother, we’ve always been the closest. Through all these years, please, just one more chance!” It sounded odd to hear such a distinguished person beg. Levi hesitated, but said nothing. The prince continued, “Just…let us take you both out to lunch. We can talk, I promise, we wouldn’t be standing here if we weren’t sincere.”

After a moment of silence, Levi looked to Eren, “What do you say?”

Eren looked at the disheveled princes. The earlier façade of perfection was gone, and now they looked like three desperate brothers. He turned to his lover and shrugged, “One lunch date won’t kill us.”

A wave of relief visibly passed the heirs. Nile spoke, “We promise we-“

“Yeah, whatever. Next week. Lunch. Bye.”

Levi turned to shut the door again, and this time his brothers didn’t interfere.

* * *

 

“These are weird times.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s just weird. Very weird.”

Eren gave Levi a look, but shrugged it off. They were on the cushioned porch bench, with Levi’s head in Eren’s lap. Eren had his fingers woven throughout Levi’s undercut, and constantly ran his thumbs over where the hair was shaven.

“Everything is changing, I guess.” Levi looked up at Eren. The younger could see small wrinkles at the ends of Levi’s eyes, and Eren thought to himself about how much he loved the little lines.

“Yeah, I guess. People are moving, I’m going to school, and your brothers want to be in your life again. Who knows what’s next?”

“Hnn.” Levi closed his eyes. “Reiner and Bertholt aren’t moving far, though.”

Eren smirked, “I can see the worry in your face.”

“I’m not worried.” Levi peeped open an eye. Eren smiled, and Levi growled, “I’m not!”

Eren let out a laugh, and tugged on his hair, “You’re right. They’re not moving far. Neither is Ymir and Christa.”

“Yeah…”

“They just want spaces of their own…” Eren said happily.

“I could have bought them their own houses. I could have bought them three houses.”

“They could never accept that Levi. They’re adults who want to handle their adult problems.”

Levi mumbled to himself, “Why won’t people just let me take care of them.”

Eren laughed, and leaned down to kiss his nose, “Momma Levi.”

The prince leaned up and grabbed the back of Eren’s head, growling into their kiss, “Asshole.”

“Look, I hate to break up this beautiful moment here, but this is the last place I gotta clean today and I want to go to bed.”

They looked up to see Armin sleepily grinning, and the three broke out into laughter.

* * *

 

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Eren! Happy birthday to you!”

Eren hid his face in his hands as his friends stood around him, singing. Levi didn’t sing, but stood in the corner of the room smiling.

“This is…” Eren peaked through his fingers to look at the dining room, which had been completely decorated in ridiculous birthday decorations. Some were pink Barbie plates that said, “ _Hooray! You’re five!_ ” And others were balloons that said “ _Congrats on turning 60!_ ”  It was definitely the work of Reiner and Ymir.

Connie and Sasha had gone all out on the cake, of course. It was a triple tier with a figurine of Eren at the top, like a wedding cake.

It was all so comical, but so touching that Eren couldn’t stop smiling.

“I wanted to get you an Elsa cake, but everyone else disagreed.” Christa frowned, jokingly.

“Thank god.” Eren laughed, and everyone else joined in too.

Connie carefully cut Eren a piece first. Eren took the plate and nodded his thanks, only to have a hand shove at the back of his head. He suddenly had a face full of chocolate cake, and a snickering best friend. Eren looked up at Armin, and smiled a threat, “Armin. You better run.”

The blonde squeaked and bolted down the hallway. Eren wiped his face on his forearm and shot up out of his chair, leaving the laughing room behind him.

 The rest of the day was very…sweet. They gathered in the theater for a movie night, everyone willing to watch whatever Eren wanted. Therefore, everyone gathered to watch High School Musical Three.

“I just don’t get it.” Shrugged Christa. “He’s just a white boy. There’s like, at least a million of those at whatever college she’s going to.”

Connie choked, and wiped away a stray tear, “Its true love Christa! You don’t mess with true love!”

“I just don’t understand why Troy is so whiny.” Levi swallowed a piece of popcorn. “Oh, boo hoo you’re attractive, a good singer, AND a great basketball player.”

There were a few snickers in the room. Armin spoke up, “The biggest problem he has is that he’s been accepted to too many colleges.”

“Meanwhile in Africa…”

“But he has to leave Gabriella!” Eren defended.

“There’s pussy at college too dude!”

Christa elbowed her girlfriend, “Ymir!”

There was more laughing, and Connie shushed everyone.

* * *

 

“This has been wonderful.” Eren stood, running his fingers through the mane of one of the stable horses.

“I’m really glad you enjoyed your birthday.” Levi sat on a barrel of hay.

Eren sighed, “It’s amazing to have so many people…care about me. I was shocked by all the presents.”

“Speaking off…” Levi fumbled with a piece of paper in his hands. “I didn’t get to give you mine.”

“Oh no…” Eren backed away, “No no, no. You’re paying for my schooling! That’s enough birthday presents for like,” Eren pretended to count on his fingers, “like…the rest of my life!”

Levi shook his head, “Nope. You have to open it. No returns.” The prince held out the envelope.

Eren hesitantly took the present, and looked it over in his hands. He slowly tore open the letter, and pulled out two slips of paper. He gasped, and nearly dropped them. “No way!”

Levi smiled, “Mhmm.”

“No…no way. No, Levi I-“

“Come on, stiff.” Levi walked over to Eren, and slipped an arm around his waist. “A vacation will be good for you.”

He looked down at the tickets for a flight to Hawaii. Eren flung his arms around Levi’s neck. “Thank you so much. You are incredible. You are absolutely incredible. “

Levi let a small laugh escape him, “Well. I am a prince I guess.”

“I love you.” Eren pressed both his hands to Levi’s cheeks, “I love you so much.”

“Wow, that’s good. Otherwise this would be pretty awkward.” Levi replied sarcastically, and pulled Eren’s head towards him for a deep kiss.

That vacation wasn’t the last proposal Levi would make, and it wouldn’t be the last time Eren would say yes to something.

Eren realized his life seemed to lean on the edge of a fairy tale. Like a story from a book. It was a story he would tell his children, and his friends children, and the grocery checker at Smiths, and the mailman, and Oprah. It was a story of ups and downs, but like every good fairy tale, it had a happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank you all so much for following this and being so patient. My life has gotten a bit less insane, so I can begin writing again.   
> Also thanks for following this story for so long, it was just some dumb au i made up in my head a couple years ago 
> 
> If you'd like to see more of my work, check out some of the other stuff i've written
> 
> and if you'd like to follow me on tumblr, you can check me out at zanimez.tumblr . com   
> thanks again!


End file.
